The Holiday
by Millaray
Summary: Basado en la película The holiday, Bella intenta escapar de una relación tormentosa y Alice al otro lado del mundo no quiere saber nada más de los hombres, intercambian sus  hogares durante las fiestas de fin de año. AH ExB AxJ
1. Isabella

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**1. Isabella Swan**

**Bella's POV**

Mi nombre Isabella Swan, mis amigos y mi familia me llaman Bella, tengo 24 años y vivo en la lluviosa ciudad de Seattle, soy hija única de Charlie y Renée Swan. Mis padres viven en Forks, es un pueblito que está cerca de Seattle, mi papá trabaja como jefe del departamento de policía y mi mamá es maestra en la primaria de Forks.

Físicamente, soy una chica común, una más del montón. Mi altura es promedio, mis ojos son de color chocolate del mismo tono que mi cabello, el que suelo llevar suelto cayendo en ondas por mi espalda.

Trabajo como editora en McCarty books, mi jefe es Jasper Hale, mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos en la Universidad, él es una de las mejores personas del mundo, admiro la manera que tiene de enfrentar al mundo, ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles y ha sabido salir adelante con su pequeña Sophie.

El dueño de la editorial, es el conocido empresario Emmett McCarty, presidente de la corporación McCarty, un chico enorme que de verdad parecía más un oso que un humano. Emmett era un empresario excelente, después de la trágica muerte de sus padres y de estudiar administración en la universidad se hizo cargo de los negocios de su familia, aumentando el valor de las acciones de sus empresas. Otro acierto de Emmett fue iniciar esta editorial, McCarty books, una de las más exitosas de los Estados Unidos, gracias a la saga Moonlight.

Emmett nombró a Jasper, su cuñado para dirigir la editorial y él me trajo a trabajar aquí. Emmett estaba casado con Rosalie, la hermana melliza de Jasper y una de mis mejores amigas.

Rose, era una artista, creaba esculturas metálicas, ella era feliz soldando y martillando, su trabajo era impresionante y cada vez obtenía más atención, próximamente abriría una galería para mostrar su trabajo.

Estaba casada con Emmett desde hace 2 años, se conocieron en la escuela y se enamoraron enseguida, eran muy unidos y se notaba lo mucho que se amaban.

Ellos eran mis mejores amigos, mi familia aquí en Seattle, los domingos siempre era un tradición almorzar en la mansión de Emmett y Rose, junto a Jasper y su pequeña hija Sophie, de 4 años que era la pequeña más adorable del mundo, con los ojos azules como su padre y el cabello con rizos negros como su madre.

Jasper había conocido a la madre de Sophie, María, en la universidad, fue amor a primera vista… totalmente fulminante, del fruto de ese amor salió Sophie, cuando Maria le dijo a Jasper que estaba embarazada él pidió matrimonio y se casaron cuando ella tenía 4 meses de embarazo, todo iba bien hasta el momento del parto que trás una complicación, se llevó la vida de María. Fue muy triste, pero mi amigo salió adelante por su pequeña.

Mi vida amorosa nunca había sido emocionante, no había tenido una relación importante y nunca me había enamorado, pero todo cambió cuando conocí a Jacob Black, el hombre que tenía la capacidad de hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero también la más desdichada.

Conocí a Jacob, por asuntos de trabajo hace tres años, cuando me asignaron editar su libro, el primero de la saga Moonlight, él era un escritor talentoso su escritura era algo adictivo, Jacob es descendiente de la tribu Queilutte y se basó en las leyendas que le contaron de pequeño para crear una novela de ciencia ficción, sobre licántropos, nos complementamos laboralmente y su historia fue un éxito, ahora es el escritor más reconocido de nuestra editorial y su saga actualmente cuenta con 3 libros, está trabajando en el cuarto.

Jasper, después del éxito del primer libro y de lo bien que trabajamos con Jacob me asignó a él de manera exclusiva y he trabajado con él durante los últimos 3 años.

La relación que tenía con Jacob, era algo inexplicable… nos complementamos muy bien, cuando su primer libro llegó a la lista de los best sellers, salimos a cenar, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos involucrándonos más allá de lo laboral, nuestra relación partió con encuentros fortuitos durante el primer año, finalmente las cosas se pusieron más serias y nos hicimos novios.

Todo era perfecto, Jacob era el hombre de mi vida y pensé que duraría para siempre, pero no fue así. Después de un año de novios Jacob terminó nuestra relación, la explicación que me dio fue que él no era el hombre que yo necesitaba, debido a que él no está listo para algo tan serio. Eso me dejó devastada.

Como seguíamos trabajando juntos, a pesar de que terminamos, este último año hemos tenido "recaídas" intermitentes, es por esto que creo que él me volverá a pedir que seamos novios y volveremos a ser felices...

Se aproximaban las fiestas de fin de año y había ido con Rosalie a comprar los regalos, había comprado casi todos, menos el de Jacob.

Llegue a casa muerta por el día de las compras, mi casa era acogedora de dos habitaciones, pequeña pero cómoda para una persona, quedaba cerca de la playa y tenía un jardín.

Entre a mi hogar, me preparé un baño de tina, para relajarme antes de dormir. Me metí a la cama y justo antes de cerrar los ojos recibí un mensaje de texto.

_** Hola Bells…**_

_**Tengo una sorpresa… nos vemos pasado mañana en la fiesta de navidad de la editorial.**_

_** Un Beso… JB**_

Se formó una sonrisa, en mi rostro al leer el mensaje de Jacob, quizás me pediría que fuésemos novios de nuevo, al fin volveríamos a estar juntos, lo amaba tanto. Me dormí con las mariposas en el estómago que él me provocaba.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano fui al trabajo a revisar un poco del trabajo que Jake me había mandado, me retiré temprano, iría con Rose por el regalo de Jake.

_- Hola Bells…_ me saludó mi amiga.

_- Rose… cómo estás?_

_- Muy bien, ya compré todos los regalos y tu?_

_- No aún no me falta el de Jake, pero tengo pensado algo perfecto…. _Respondí.

_- Bella, sigues pensando en él… eso no te hace bien…_

_- Ayer me mandó un mensaje, dijo que tiene una sorpresa… creo que me pedirá que seamos novios de nuevo…. _Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

_- Bella…__ no se… mejor no te hagas tantas ilusiones, él ya te ha decepcionado antes._

_- Esta vez es diferente, él está listo para comprometerse conmigo, lo sé…_

_- Bueno si tú lo dices… mejor vayamos por ese regalo._

El regalo de Jake era una foto que habíamos visto en una exposición el mes pasado, era de un artista emergente que había tomado diferentes paisajes de Washington, la que le había gustado a él era de la playa La push que estaba en la reserva Queilutte. El regalo era un poco costoso pero mi Jake lo valía.

_- Estas conforme con el regalo…_ me preguntó Rose al salir de la galería.

_- Si es perfecto… a él le encantará… _

_- Más le vale si te gastaste casi 1 mes de sueldo en él… _

_- Valió cada centavo, además tengo mis ahorros…_

Almorcé con Rose ante de volver al trabajo.

_- Bella que planes tienes para las fiestas…_ dijo Rose.

_- Aun no lo sé…_ _Creo que lo pasaré con mis padres…. _Respondí.

_- Si cambias de idea, estás invitada a pasarlas con nosotros… lo sabes verdad…_

_- Si Rose, muchas gracias lo tendré en consideración…_

_- Bueno ahí me dices… nos vemos mañana en la fiesta de la editorial…. Dijo_ mi amiga.

_- Adiós Rose, gracias por acompañarme._

Estaba de vuelta en mi oficina, sin mucho que hacer… ya había revisado lo último que me había mandado Jacob, era el comienzo del cuarto libro y eso siempre era lento. Envolví prolijamente el regalo de Jake para entregárselo mañana. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando mi mejor amigo entró a mí oficina.

_- Bells, te vas ya?_

_- Si… y tu Jazz?_

_- También… pero vine a invitarte a cenar conmigo y Sophie._

_- Como negarme a tan encantadora compañía._

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para cenar en su casa, cocinaríamos Tacos, yo pasaría a comprar lo necesario y Jake iría a buscar a Sophie donde Rose. Después de una exquisita cena y de acostar a Sophie, Jazz me sirvió una copa de vino y nos fuimos a su sala de estar a conversar.

_- Que pasa Jazz? Estas como triste?_

_- Nada nuevo Bells, creo que me siento solo._

_- Pero como Jazz, si tienes una hija maravillosa, tienes una familia que te quiere y me han dicho que tu mejor amiga es genial_… dije intentando levantarle el ánimo.

Mi amigo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa…

_- No es eso… es que bueno María ha sido la única mujer que he amado y después de ella no ha habido nadie, he salido con otras pero el ser padre soltero no se compatibiliza con las demás…. Es difícil._

- _Jazz tu eres un chico genial… cualquiera sería afortunada de estar contigo…_.

- _Gracias Bells… no perderé la esperanza, estoy seguro de que hay una chica en alguna parte del mundo que me está esperando_.

No me gustaba verlo triste.

_- Y tú? Últimamente andas más contenta…. A qué se debe?... _preguntó.

_- Creo que volveré con Jake… _ dije feliz, la cara de Jazz se puso seria

_- Bella...no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir…._

_- No te preocupes, ahora todo saldrá bien… estoy segura._

Llegué a mi casa agotada, no tardé en quedarme dormida… mañana sería el gran día.

Desperté temprano, muy emocionada, hoy vería a mi Jake… me intenté arreglar un poco con me puse unos pantalones pitillo negros, un sweater de cuello ancho de color morado, botas con tacón y mi abrigo negro encima…. hacía mucho frio, me maquillé un poco y deje que mi cabello cayera en ondas por mi espalda. Me subí a mi auto un Citroen C3 rojo y me dirigí a la editorial.

Tenía que mandar un mail, al encargado de las portadas de los libros de Jake y estaría lista, en 30 minutos más empezaría la fiesta.

Terminé de enviar el mail y alguien tocó a mi puerta… era Jake, se veía perfecto como siempre, pantalones negros, una camiza blanca que quedaba le quedaba perfecta a su formado cuerpo y una chaqueta negra encima, me regaló su sonrisa perfecta que me quitaba el aliento…. Cuando pude salir del embobamiento que me dominaba cuando lo veía…lo saludé.

_- Jake…_

_- Bells… como esta mi musa favorita?... _él decía que yo lo inspiraba a escribir.

_- Bien y tú?_ Dije mientras me acercaba a dar un beso en sus labios.

_- Bella… no… _dijo mientras me alejaba.

_- Que sucede?_ Pregunté.

_- Tenemos que conversar…._

Jake tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia el sofá que estaba en mi oficina….

_- Bella… nosotros no podemos seguir teniendo estos encuentros, nosotros estamos mejor como amigos._

_- Pero yo pensé que las cosas estaban mejor entre nosotros…_

_- Tu eres muy importante para mí, pero no te quiero de la misma manera que tú me quieres…_

Mi corazón se encogió de dolor al escuchar sus palabras…. No entendía que sucedía ahora.

_- Bella lo siento… _

Estaba dolida, no quería demostrarle el efecto que tenían sus palabras… asi que me armé de valor y dije:

_- Está bien Jake… entiendo_… aunque en el fondo, mi corazón estuviese roto, nuevamente.

_- Te quiero Bella…. _Dijo con su sonrisa irresistible.

Solo Jake podía hacerme sentir así, me rechazaba y luego me decía que me quería, estaba seguro que esto era parte de su bipolaridad, luego se le pasaría y estaríamos tan felices como siempre. Decidí que lo mejor era cambiar el tema…

_- Cual es mi sorpresa? _Yo también tengo una para ti….

_- Mmm?_ Dijo Jake confundido cuando saqué el paquete con su regalo.

_- Feliz navidad!_ Dije con mi mejor sonrisa….

_- __Ohh… Bells gracias… pero yo no me refería a este tipo de sorpresa, en realidad Emmett dirá la sorpresa en la fiesta… yo no te traje nada, aún no he podido hacer mis compras_…dijo Jake claramente incómodo.

_- No importa Jake, aún queda mucho para navidad…_

_- Wow… me pregunto que será…._

_- Ábrelo! Dije emocionada…_

_- Pero aún no es navidad…. _

_- Lo se… pero me encantaría ver tu rostro cuando veas que es…_

_- Está bien… _dijo mientras abría el regalo.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron de golpe….

_- Bella esta es la foto que me había gustado….wow esto es genial, muchas gracias… _dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Estaba disfrutando de la cercanía de Jake… cuando el se separó y me dijo….

_- Bells...Esto es muy difícil… pero quiero que lo sepas por mí… estoy con otra persona._

No alcancé a asimilar sus palabras, porque Emmett llegó a sacarnos de mi oficina para empezar la fiesta… necesitaba según él a la editora estrella y a su escritor favorito. Todo pasaba muy rápido… las palabras de Jake rebotaban en mi cabeza pero aún no eran integradas….

_- La familia de McCarty books les desea las mejores fiestas, junto a sus seres queridos…_ dijo Emmett, terminando la bienvenida.

Emmett hizo señas para que Jake subiera y siguió…

_- Aprovecharé esta ocasió para anunciar que el libro de nuestro querido Jacob desde hoy que encabeza la lista de los Best sellers… felicitaciones por tener el libro más vendido en los Estados Unidos…._ dijo Emmett.

Jacob estaba a su lado sonriendo, esa era su sorpresa….. Jacob pidió la palabra y dijo:

_- Bueno muchas gracias a todos ustedes que han hecho que mis libros hayan llegado tan lejos, ha sido un trabajo en conjunto y no hubiese podido lograrlo sin ustedes…. Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a Bella que sin ella, los libros jamás hubiesen llegado tan lejos….Quiero aprovechar para compartir con ustedes algo muy importante para mí… Leah cariño puedes acercarte?_

Leah… que hacía la secretaria de Jasper ahí….

_- Lo que queremos compartir con ustedes, es que con Leah llevamos ya varios meses saliendo y…estamos comprometidos nos casamos en 6 meses._

Jacob tomó a Leah y la besó en frente de todos…. Esto no podía estar pasando, la gente comenzó a aplaudir, todo me daba vuelta, Jacob y Leah… se casaban… él se había enamorado…. el amaba a Leah y se casaría con ella…..

Me alejé un poco de la multitud, sentí como Rose se acercaba..

_- Bella…_

_- No Rose… ahora no, necesito estar sola_.

Tomé mis cosas de la oficina y comencé a salir del edificio…. Jasper me alcanzó en la salida.

_- Bells… no te vayas…_

_- Jazz.. no puedo enserio… te llamo cuando este mejor…._

Salí rápidamente, aguantando las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos…. Odiaba que la gente me viera llorar así que aguanté lo que más pude hasta llegar a mi auto… ahí me desmoroné y lloré... hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas que derramar... Jacob ya no me quería.

* * *

**hola y bienvenidas... aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic... espero que les haya gustado, la próxima semana conoceremos la historia de Alice...**

**Un abrazo.**


	2. Alice e Intercambio

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**2. Alice e Intercambio**

**Alice's POV**

Desperté temprano en el hotel, era mi último día en Paris, amaba esta ciudad pero, más amaba a James, por él decidí adelantar mi regreso a Londres.

Después de estar una semana promocionando mi nueva colección, al fin podría regresar a casa y ver a mí James, hoy cumplíamos 2 años juntos, los mejores años de mi vida, el era mi primer novio. Quería sorprenderlo preparando una velada romántica, él pensaba que llegaría en 2 días más.

Las cosas en mi vida no podían ir mejor, tenía una familia maravillosa…Mi padre Carlisle Cullen un reconocido médico y mi madre Esme Platt se encargaba de las obligaciones de su familia, Los Platt eran muy reconocidos en Londres, ella manejaba los negocios familiares, eventos de caridad, etc. Edward mi hermano mayor, seguía los pasos de mi padre en la medicina, como cirujano infantil, éramos muy unidos.

En el trabajo todo iba excelente, mis diseños cada vez se hacían más conocidos nacional e internacionalmente, no podía pedir más.

Tenía el mejor novio del mundo, James, un fotógrafo reconocido en el círculo de la moda, lo conocí cuando lancé mi primera colección, fue amor a primera vista, nos conectamos de una manera inexplicable, a mí me costaba mucho dejar que la gente se acercara, pero el derribo las barreras y supo ganarse mi corazón, 6 meses después James se mudó a mi casa, nuestra relación era casi perfecta el único problema era que por nuestros trabajos a veces pasábamos mucho tiempos separados, debido a los viajes.

Terminé de arreglarme, me vestí con un pantalón pitillo negro, un sweater rojo y mi abrigo blanco, y botas negras de tacón, el invierno se estaba haciendo notar para estas fechas. Usaba el cabello corto y me gustaba peinarlo para que apuntara a diferentes direcciones, me maquillé sutilmente.

Llamé para que vinieran a recoger mi equipaje, para variar mis maletas se habían duplicado, había llegado con 3 y ahora me iba con 6, al parecer se me había pasado la mano con mis compras navideñas.

Dejé el hotel con rumbo al aeropuerto, tenía el tiempo justo. Antes de abordar llamé a Edward para que me fuera a recoger, por suerte el viaje era rápido. Al llegar ahí estaba Edward, esperando para llevarme a casa, adoraba a Edward éramos muy únidos, pero en este último tiempo cada vez lo veía menos, el decía que era por el trabajo pero yo estaba segura de que era por Tanya.

_- Hermanito!…_ dije efusivamente y me lancé a abrazar a Edward.

_- Alice… nos vimos hace poco…. _Dijo separándose de mi abrazo.

_- Fue hace casi un mes... y te extrañé_... dije haciendo un puchero.

_- También te extrañé… Alice… y cuéntame cómo te fue? _

_- Todo estuvo genial…, mi colección está resultando todo un éxito._

_- Me alegro… pensé que regresabas en un par de días._

_- Ese era el plan inicial, pero como hoy es mi aniversario con James, regresé antés…_

_- Ahh… que bien…_ dijo mi hermano de manera poco convincente…

_- Edward… llevo 2 años con él… tendrás que aceptarlo tarde o temprano._

_- Alice, tu sabes lo que pienso de él, no me gusta… no me da confianza, te mereces a alguien mejor… _

_- Eso es lo que tú piensas pero de verdad… soy muy feliz a su lado, además si tu no escuchas mi consejos, porque debería escuchar los tuyos?_

_- Te refieres a Tanya… _preguntó serio.

_- Sí… _dije molesta.

Tanya era la novia de Edward, una modelo/actriz… se conocieron en la fiesta de lanzamiento de mi colección el año pasado, como lamentaba ese día, al principio pensé que lo que pasaba entre ellos era algo pasajero, pero no fue así... Edward se enamoró, hicieron oficial su relación y ahora viven juntos.

Siempre me ha parecido que ella se aprovecha de él y estaba casi segura de que lo engañaba, pero a pesar de mis intentos aún no podía demostrarlo.

Por otro lado, Edward no soportaba a James, decía que él no era para mí y que no confiaba en él. Siempre discutíamos a causa de nuestras parejas, finalmente accedíamos a no interferir en nuestras relaciones, no me metía con Tanya y el dejaba a James tranquilo.

_- Alice… yo… tengo que decirte algo…. _Dijo Edward mientras pasaba nerviosamente por sus rebeldes cabellos, esto era serio.

_- Si?... _pregunté curiosa.

_- Bueno… las cosas con Tanya no pueden estar mejor…. La amo tú lo sabes … para navidad le pediré que se convierta en mi esposa…_

_- Que! Estás loco! Edward llevas menos de un año con ella y…. _Edward interrumpió y no me dejó continuar.

_- Alice sé cuál es tu opinión y no te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo quiero compartir mi felicidad contigo… espero que estés a mi lado como siempre… _dijo tomando mi mano.

_- Edward.. felicitaciones…. _ Fue lo único que pude decir con las lágimas al borde de mis ojos.

Sabía que con la petición de Edward, terminaría de alejarse de nosotros para siempre, como Tanya siempre había querido debido a la poca aceptación que tenía de parte de nuestra familia.

Edward estacionó fuera de mi casa, bajó mi equipaje y lo acomodó en la entrada de mi casa, preferí que no entrara, iba atrasado para su trabajo.

_- Te llamaré para que conversemos… te quiero Ally…_ dijo.

_- Está bien…_ dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

_- Vaya que tienes fuerzas para ser alguien tan pequeñita…_ dijo.

_- Te quiero… dije intentando esbozar una sonrisa._

Me quedé un buen rato asimilando la conversación con Edward, dejé salir el aire contenido en mis pulmones, todo estaría bien, quizás solo eran ideas mías, pensé tratando de darme ánimo, ahora tenía que concentrarme en el ser más maravilloso del mundo.

Primero escondería los regalos, luego prepararía nuestra noche especial, al pensar en él una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, lo quería tanto. Abrí la puerta de mi adorada casa, era perfecta, tenía 3 pisos, seis dormitorios, una sala de estar y un comedor enorme, decorada con el impecable gusto de mi madre, era un poco grande para 2 personas, pero Alice Cullen no era de gustos simples a diferencia de mi hermanito, él vivía en un departamento a dos cuadas de mi casa, era grande pero aun así era muy sencillo para mi gusto, no es que fuese ostentosa... solo que era un poco exagerada para mis gustos y era una persona extremadamente motivada con las compras.

Entré a la sala de estar y después de unos minutos mis 6 maletas estaban ubicadas en el recibidor, le diría a Lucy que las llevara a mi habitación, Lucy era la encargada de llevar la casa, la verdad con mi trabajo y el de James no teníamos mucho tiempo, Lucy era un amor ella se encargaba de mantener el orden y de las cuentas, también estaba Mary, nuestra cocinera… era excelente pero por estas fechas se encontraba de vacaciones.

_- Lucy_… grité. Pero nadie respondió.

Caminé a la cocina, para ver si se encontraba por ahí…. Pero nada, sentí ruidos en el segundo piso, así que fui a la escalera, quizás Lucy estaba allí. Comencé a subir y a mitad de camino me encontré con James vistiéndose nada más que un bóxer negro, viéndose muy sexy, su cara no tenía precio, estaba tan sorprendido por verme…

_- Amor…._ Dije y me lancé a sus brazos.

_- Alice…_ dijo.

_- Quería sorprenderte, pero terminaste tu sorprendiéndome a mí… que haces en casa?_

_- Me tomé el día… estaba cansado…. _ Dijo muy nervioso, imaginé que era por la sorpresa.

_- Feliz aniversario…_ dije mientras me acerqué para tomar sus labios.

Comenzamos a besarnos cuando…. Escuché la voz de alguien, que salía de mi habitación.

_- James… amor? Que te toma tanto tiempo? _ Dijo claramente la voz de una chica que estaba en mi habitación.

Miré a James, para encontrar respuestas, su cara se había deformado al escuchar a la chica, mil cosas se pasaban en mi cabeza.

_- Que mierda James!_ Lo encaré exaltada.

El no dijo nada…. Como se atrevió a hacerme esto, pensaba mientras subía a encontrarme con lo peor, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y en mi cama estaba desnuda Victoria, la modelo pelirroja con la que había estado trabajando últimamente. Ella me miraba aterrada y era incapaz de decir algo.

_- Así que solo eran cosas de trabajo?_ Le dije a James que ahora se encontraba detrás de mí.

_- Alice._. yo… dijo James.

_- No digas nada James…. Victoria, toma todas tus cosas y ándate de mi casa tienes 10 minutos para desaparecer, sino lo haces te arrastraré yo misma a la calle y llévate la ropa de cama, no soporto el olor a perfume barato…._le dije a la pelirroja que seguía sin decir una palabra.

En menos de cinco minutos Victoria estaba abandonando mi casa, James seguía sin poder ni siquiera disculparse.

_- Tienes hasta la tarde para sacar tus cosas de mi casa, te quiero fuera hoy. Está claro?_

_- Pero amor… discúlpame fue algo del momento, no sé qué pasó cometí un error, pero podemos superarlo…. _Dijo James descaradamente.

_- No podemos superarlo, yo no quiero nada contigo, conmigo no se juega….. _

_- Pero Alice ponte en mi lugar, las cosas no andaban bien entre nosotros y tengo mis necesidades… nosotros hace ya bastante tiempo que no teníamos relaciones y cuando estabas de ánimo para estar conmigo… no era muy bueno… tienes que reconocer que fue en parte tu culpa, tú me llevaste a esto._

_- Que te pasa? Como eres tan descarado para culparme a mí por ser un maldito infiel… no esto es lo último que te aguanto…_ dije casi gritando.

En ese momento la calma me abandonó y comencé a decirle todo lo que sentía, saqué sus cosas de la habitación y a tirarlas por la escalera. El seguía dándome explicaciones y yo las seguí ignorando. Cuando terminé de sacar sus cosas le dije…

_- Esto se acabó… no quiero saber nada más de ti._

_- Te arrepentirás Alice, tú estás tan inmersa en tu trabajo y con tu familia que no dejas entrar a nadie en tu vida, te quedarás sola… _

Observé como James salía de mi casa y de mi vida, tenía las emociones a flor de piel, todo aún era confuso. Cuando comencé a asimilar lo que había sucedido me derrumbé y lloré... no porque tuviese pena de terminar con él, la verdad es que ver partir a James no dolió tanto, lo que más dolía era la humillación y sus palabras, la amenaza final que lanzó, diciéndome que me quedaría sola llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y si lo que él decía era cierto? Durante mucho tiempo esperé a mi príncipe azul, mi sueño siempre había sido encontrar a alguien especial y tener una relación de amor verdadero como mis padres, pero el tiempo pasó y esa persona no apareció, después apareció James que aunque no era el príncipe que yo estaba esperando fue capaz de derribar algunas de mis barreras. Pero ahora se había ido y estaba sola... y al parecer mi príncipe aparecería nunca.

Pensé llamar a Edward, pero no quería escuchar sus reproches de… _te dije que James no te convenía y etc_…. Tampoco quería enfrentar a mis padres y ver como sentían lástima de mí, no quería ver como Edward se comprometía con la zorra de Tanya… los reporteros no tardarían en averiguar el término de mi relación con James y no soportaría más drama…. Mi vida era un desastre solo quería hacer un hoyo en la tierra y enterrarme por lo menos hasta después de las fiestas… lo único que podía hacer era irme, alejarme de Londres por lo menos 2 semanas, hasta que las cosas se enfriaran un poco.

Ahora solo tenía que decidir el lugar…. Algo alejado, privado y sin hombres.

**BPOV**

Llegué a casa, después de haber estado más de 1 hora llorando en el estacionamiento de mi trabajo. Me sentía horriblemente sola, devastada, rechazada. Amaba Jacob, pero él no me correspondía y no lo haría nunca…. Si tan solo pudiese sacarlo de mi cabeza y de mi corazón….

Tomé un baño, para calmarme un poco, el agua caliente siempre ayudaba a relajar mis músculos. Me puse mi pijama y encendí mi computador…. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que alejarme de Jacob… no podía seguir siendo su "amiga" eso terminaría destruyéndome… necesitaba salir de Seattle al menos por las fiestas… mientras más lejos mejor.

Busqué en internet por sitios a donde podía ir para navidad, pero todos los lugaras promovían viajar acompañado y yo iba sola… SOLA que patética era mi vida. Luego de recorrer varias páginas de sitios para vacacionar, encontré un lugar donde se ofrecían casas para arrendar e intercambiar. Hice click en el link que decía intercambiar… ahí explicaba que era una manera de ahorrar dinero, uno ofrecía su casa para intercambio con otra persona y se ponían de acuerdo en las fechas, se intercambiaba casa, auto, todo. Era una opción interesante, eso me serviría para ahorrar algo de dinero y dejaría que el destino me llevara donde quisiera, aceptaría la primera oferta que me hicieran, mientras fuese lejos el lugar no importaba…. Subí una foto de la fachada de mi casa anoté las características y ahora solo restaba esperar por alguien que estuviese interesado.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida…. Desperté a las 3 de la mañana con el netbook encendido a un lado de la cama. Noté que en mi bandeja de entrada había un mensaje, era de una tal Alice Cullen, lo abrí y decía lo siguiente…

**Hola… **

**Mi nombre es Alice Cullen, vi el anuncio de tu casa y estoy interesada en arrendarla durante las fiestas, podrías agregarme al msn, para conversar sobre mi oferta, necesito una respuesta lo más pronto posible. **

**A.C.**

**Pd: si decides aceptar mi oferta, estarías salvando mi vida… Un abrazo.**

Estaba aún un poco dormida cuando comencé a leer el mail, lo volví a leer para estar segura, alguien en algún lado del mundo estaba interesado en mi casa, si tenía suerte sería muy lejos de aquí y al fin podré comenzar a cerrar mis heridas. El mensaje había sido enviado a las 2:45 am y ahora eran las 3:15, quizás Alice estaba conectada… mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido con la posibilidad de que esta persona pudiese ayudarme a encontrar el camino hacia una nueva etapa, una etapa sin Jacob Black.

Acepté la invitación para estar en contacto con la desconocida…. Efectivamente ella estaba conectada, antes de que pudiera asimilarlo ella me estaba hablando….

_**Alice dice: Hola…. Eres la dueña de la casa en Seattle…**_

_**Bella dice: Hola… sí, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella.**_

_**Alice dice: Te llamaré Bella, tengo el presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigas…. **_

Alice era una persona directa, algo en ella me inspiraba confianza, quizás solo eran mis desesperadas ganas de huir, las que hacían ver esta idea como la mejor del mundo y no como la locura, que era lo que hubiese pensado antes de enterarme de lo de Jacob.

_**Alice dice: Bella, debo decirte que tu hogar se ve muy acogedor y Seattle es perfecto para mí, me encantaría poder pasar las fiestas allá, hay alguna posibilidad de arrendarla?**_

_**Bella dice: La verdad es que yo no estoy interesada en arrendar, lo que estoy buscando es un intercambio… no se si te acomoda eso?**_

_**Alice dice: Intercambio? No estoy muy familiarizada con el concepto… en que consiste?**_

_**Bella dice: Intercambiamos nuestras casas y autos, por un periodo que nosotros determinemos… **_

_**Alice dice: mmm… un intercambio… no lo había considerado, pero no debería ser un problema… **_

Esto era increíble no podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo, todo se estaba dando demasiado rápido, al fin la suerte me estaba sonriendo…

_**Bella dice: Como es tu casa?**_

_**Alice dice: mmm es un poco diferente a la tuya… más grande…..**_

_**Bella dice: ya veo…. Y dónde estás?**_

_**Alice dice: Londres.**_

LONDRES! Eso era fabuloso, siempre había querido conocer Londres y el lugar era lo suficientemente alejado, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara por primera vez desde el incidente con Jacob.

_**Bella dice: Eso es genial, siempre he querido ir….**_

_**Alice dice: Tenemos un trato entonces?...**_

_**Bella dice: Sí.**_

_**Alice dice: Muchas gracias Bella… no sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mí… Ahora cuando puedes viajar?**_

Quería viajar lo más pronto posible, esperaba que para Alice no fuese un problema

_**Bella dice: Sería algún problema que viaje mañana?**_

_**Alice dice: Mañana es perfecto… Bella solo un pregunta más… hay hombres en Seattle?**_

_**Bella dice: cero.**_

_**Alice dice: Perfecto… entonces mañana.**_

Intercambiamos direcciones y números de teléfono con Alice y compré mi pasaje por internet… y me quedé dormida…

Desperté en la mañana, mil emociones me invadían, aún estaba triste por lo de Jake pero hoy partía a un lugar desconocido, eso me hacía sentir diferente más atrevida, yo no hacía este tipo de cosas impulsivas… así no era la Bella que conocía, estaba cambiando y eso me emocionaba.

Mandé un mensaje a Rose, explicándole que viajaría por las fiestas, terminé de empacar y llegó el taxi que solicité para que me llevara al aeropuerto. Llegué con el tiempo justo, pase mi equipaje, mis documentos y me dirigí hacia la puerta de embarque.

Me acomodé lo mejor que pude en mi asiento de clase turista, quedaban solo unos minutos para que mi viaje comenzara… mi burbuja se rompió, al escuchar que llamaban a mi celular… en la pantalla apareció un nombre que despertó a las mariposas que habían hecho su vivienda permanente en mi estómago desde que conocí a Jake... Me congelé viendo la pantalla, el celular siguió sonando hasta que apareció ahora escrito…. Una llamada perdida, Jake B. Como es que él tenía esa capacidad, cuando estaba decidida a irme y olvidarlo el hacía una aparición en mi vida dejándome descolocada sin saber cómo reaccionar… por suerte había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no contestarle. Iba a apagar el teléfono, pero volvió a sonar… esta vez era un mensaje de texto… tomé aire, observé un rato la pantalla decidiendo si lo debía abrir o no….

El mensaje decía…

_**Supe que viajabas a Londres por las vacaciones… al fin te animaste a salir del país… felicitaciones! Como te puedo contactar? **_

_**Un beso, Jacob.**_

Leí el menaje un par de veces intentado ordenar las palabras que rebotaban en mi cabeza… buscaba la mejor manera para decir lo que sentía…

_**Jacob, los dos sabemos que necesito desenamorarme de ti. Sería genial que me dejaras intentarlo. **_

_** Bella.**_

Dejé salir el aire que tenía en mis pulmones y apreté la tecla para enviar el mensaje… mí viaje había comenzado…

* * *

**Hola...**

**Aqui esta el segundo capítulo... conocimos la historia de ALice y como se contactó con Bella... **

**Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todas las personas que han pasado a leer esta historia y la han dejado en alerta o favoritos o han dejado review...**

**El proximo capítulo quizas este el fin de semama... si no durante la semana... Se aceptan sugerencias para el proximo capítulo... prefieren que siga con Bella o con Alice?... ahi me dicen.**

**En mi perfil puse las fotos de las casas de las chicas :)**

**Un abrazo**


	3. Olvidando?

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**3. Olvidando?**

**BPOV**

Mi viaje duró cerca de 10 horas, las que se hicieron eternas, además con la diferencia de horario estaba muy agotada, quería bajar del avión pronto y llegar a casa de Alice. Aterricé, fui por mi equipaje, tomé un taxi y le di la dirección que me había dado Alice.

No podía creer que estaba en Londres, nunca había salido del país y esto era fascinante, quería aprovechar al máximo, conocer todo.

Pensé en llamar a Jake y decirle que había llegado bien, pero recapacité y deseché ese pensamiento, tenía que acostumbrarme a no pensar tanto en él y sacarlo de mi vida.

El taxista me avisó que ya estábamos cerca, estábamos pasando por una zona con casas preciosas, muy grandes. Se detuvo frente a la dirección que le di, era una casa enorme, muy bonita, no podía creer que viviría aquí por las próximas 2 semanas. Caminé hacia la entrada y toqué el timbre, según Alice me estaría esperando una persona que trabajaba con ella y que se encargaba de la casa, Mary.

_- Diga…_ preguntó una voz.

_- Hola… soy Bella, la persona que se intercambió con Alice_…. Dije mientras mordía mi labio inferior, una estúpida costumbre que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa o incómoda.

_- Señorita Bella…. Pase por favor._

La puerta se abrió y una persona de mediana edad, cabellos rubios, ojo celestes, piel pálida, salió a recibirme, asumí que era Mary.

_- Mary?_

_- Si, la estaba esperando, señorita Bella….._dijo ayudándome a entrar mi equipaje.

_- Gracias… pero llámeme Bella… _

_- Pasé por favor… _

Entré a la casa y era aún más bella por dentro, muy espaciosa, iluminada y decorada en tonos claros, era perfecta, parecía un sueño, se notaba que Alice tenía un gusto impecable, era como si cada cosa tuviese su lugar.

Mary me mostró la casa, el recibidor, la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor, en el segundo piso, habían 3 habitaciones, una muy grande con baño que era la de Alice y otras 2 que eran más pequeñas, uno era una habitación para huéspedes y la otra era un closet gigante, estaba lleno de ropa, zapatos, accesorios, bolsos, era como estar en una tienda de ropa, no había visto algo así. En el tercer nivel, había un taller, donde Alice trabajaba, una sala de televisión con un plasma enorme, proyector y la más grande colección de películas que había visto, además de otra habitación de huésped y una pequeña terraza. La casa además tenía un jardín trasero precioso, donde Alice solía tomar el té, un jardinero venía a cuidar el jardín, estaba lleno de flores era hermoso.

Mary subió mi equipaje a la habitación de Alice y me dejó para que descansara, ordené mi ropa y mis útiles de aseo, tomé una ducha y me puse pijama estaba agotada, tenía que dormir algo, fui a la cama y casi de manera inmediata me quedé dormida.

Desperté desorientada, no sabía bien donde estaba, ni qué hora era, de a poco fui recordando los eventos del día, vi la hora y eran las 20:00 horas, había dormido prácticamente todo el día, moría de hambre así que baje a la cocina. Ahí había una nota de Mary diciendo que no había querido despertarme, se había ido y que mañana llegaría en la tarde porque temprano tenía que ir a hacer las compras de la casa. Me preparé un sándwich y un vaso de leche y subí a la sala de la televisión. Me entretuve un par de horas en la televisión, bajé nuevamente a la habitación, leí un poco del libro que estaba leyendo en el avión y nuevamente me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente desperté más repuesta, miré la hora y eran las 9 de la mañana… al parecer ya me estaba acostumbrando al horario, me quedé un rato acostada, pensando... extrañaba a Jake, hacía ya dos días que no hablaba con él .

Tomé una ducha, me vestí y bajé a preparar algo de desayuno, hoy quería salir a recorrer la ciudad.

Estaba tomando mi jugo de naranja y viendo las noticias, cuando se escuchó el timbre, fui hasta donde estaba el intercomunicador que tenía una pantalla.

_- Hola?... dije mientras intentaba hacer que funcionara la cámara._

_- Mary?... preguntó una voz aterciopelada y sexy al otro lado del intercomunicador._

_- No soy Bella… ella no se encuentra._

_- Bella?... mmm soy el hermando de Alice._

_- Ohh… te abro de inmediato…. _Dije.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un hombre alto que estaba de espaldas, vestía pantalones negros y una chaqueta gris, su cabello era de un tono cobrizo y lo llevaba de manera desordenada, en el momento en que abrí él se giró y pude ver su rostro, su piel era pálida, tenía unos ojos verdes con una mirada intensa, nariz recta, una mandíbula fuerte, era la imagen de un dios griego… al encontrarse nuestras miradas el esbozo una sonrisa torcida deslumbrante, eso hizo que me sonrojara…. Esto era nuevo, hacía mucho tiempo que un chico no me provocaba estas sensaciones, era extraño. Intenté alejar los pensamientos que se estaban empezando a formar en mi mente por varias razones... porque él era el hermano de Alice, alguien como él jamás se fijaría en mí y lo más seguro es que estos pensamientos eran un intento desesperado de sacar a Jacob de mi sistema.

Me concentré nuevamente en la persona que tenía en frente, el definitivamente era uno de los seres más perfectos, físicamente, que haya visto.

_- Hola soy Edward Cullen…._ Dijo mientras yo intentaba no parecer como una estúpida frente a él.

_- Bella…._ Fue lo único que pude responder.

_- Mucho gusto Bella…_. _Me dejas pasar? _Preguntó.

_- Si_…. _Dije haciéndome hacia un lado para que entrara._

_- Y que haces en la casa de Alice?_

_- Intercambiamos casas por las fiestas…. _Respondí.

_- Ella me dijo que se iba de viaje, pero no mencionó que vendría alguien a su casa… Donde vives Bella?_

_- Seattle._

_- Nunca he estado ahí…. Y es tu primera vez en Londres?_

_- Es la primera vez que salgo del país…_

_- Te encantará Londres es una ciudad fascinante… has conocido algo?_

_- No aún no, hoy quería recorrer un poco…._ Edward parecía ser una persona muy agradable, me gustaba como la conversación iba fluyendo.

_- Esta Mary?_? Preguntó.

_- No ella llegará más tarde, fue a hacer las compras. La necesitabas para algo?_

_- Si... es que en el hospital donde trabajo habrá una fiesta de navidad para los chicos que están hospitalizados y Alice siempre coopera regalos así que venía a recogerlos… tu no sabes dónde están?_

_- No… pero podríamos llamar a Alice?_

_- Lo intenté pero no contesta….No te preocupes la llamaré más tarde, pasaré mañana nuevamente. _

_- Esta bien… igual le preguntaré a Mary y le diré que los tenga listo para que los pases a buscar._

_- Muchas gracias…. _Dijo con su sonrisa torcida y dejándome deslumbrada.

Caminamos hacia la salida, cuando mi torpeza salió a relucir… mis pies se enredaron con la alfombra y perdí el equilibrio, esperaba que mi cuerpo tocara el suelo, pero la sensación que tuve fue totalmente diferente. Unas manos me tomaron de la cintura, antes de que terminase de caer y me volvieron a incorporar…. la sensación de las manos de Edward sobre mi cintura me hicieron sentir, una especie de electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo….

_- Cuidado… te puedes hacer daño…._ Dijo mientras me levantaba, mi cara se encendió, bajé la mirada y mordí mi labio inferior…. La presencia de Edward me ponía muy nerviosa.

_- Gracias_…. Dije sin levantar la mirada.

_- Seguimos caminando hacia la salida, nos detuvimos frente a la puerta._

_- Nos vemos mañana entonces…_. Dijo sonriendo.

_- Si_… respondí.

Abrí la puerta y apareció una chica… alta con un cuerpo perfecto, cabello rubio largo, rizado en las puntas, piel pálida, ojos azules, una nariz pequeña, que acompañaba el resto de sus rasgos... verdaderamente hermosa, era como el prototipo de belleza.

_- Tanya…_ dijo Edward.

_- Me aburrí de esperar en el auto y pensé que podías necesitar ayuda_… dijo la chica.

Edward se acercó a ella y paso su brazo, tomándola por la cintura.

_- Bella… te presento a Tanya mi novia_… dijo mientras la miraba dulcemente

_- Hola… soy Bella…_ dije estrechando su mano.

_- Mucho gusto… eres amiga de Alice?_ Preguntó Tanya.

_- Me quedaré en su casa por las fiestas…_ respondí.

Edward se volvió a despedir y se fueron. Era obvio que alguien como él estuviese de novio con alguien como Tanya, ella era preciosa, se veían muy bien juntos.

Tomé mis cosas y comencé a preparar mi salida, hoy quería ir a los principales museos e ir a The London eye. Pensé en tomar el auto de Alice, un Porsche amarillo, pero era demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto y eso de manejar al otro lado de la calle y del auto era un poco complicado para mí, por lo que decidí usar el sistema público.

Me entretuve durante todo el día conociendo algunos de los lugares turísticos de Londres de verdad era una ciudad fascinante. Llegué a la casa en la tarde y ahí me encontré con Mary.

_- Bella? Que tal su idea._

_- Muy bueno gracias… Mary en la mañana vino Edward, el hermano de Alice, dijo que venía por unos regalos._

_- Ahh si Don Edward, Alice le dejó unos regalos para los niños del hospital, están por acá sígame…_

Me llevó hacia uno de los cuartos y ahí estaban como unos 30 juguetes, al parecer Alice estaba muy comprometida con el hospital.

_- Se los puede entregar a don Edward, mañana..._ preguntó.

_- Si no hay problema…._

_- Es que yo mañana tomo mis vacaciones y me reintegro después de las fiestas... _dijo explicándome.

_- No se preocupe…_

_- Cualquier duda que tenga, me llama… le dejaré anotado mi celular._

_- Muchas gracias Mary._

Mary era una persona muy dulce, se despidió, nos deseamos buenas fiestas y se fue.

Preparé algo ligero para la cena, un buen vino y subí para ver alguna película o algo. El sueño me estaba venciendo, así que bajé a dormir.

Al día siguiente desperté de muy buen ánimo, estaba feliz de la decisión que había tomado al fin estaba encaminada para olvidar a Jacob, me metí a la ducha, me vestí, hoy volvería a recorrer Londres.

Estaba repasando mentalmente los lugares que quería visitar hoy, cuando el sonido de mi celular me sobresaltó, contesté sin fijarme quien era, lo más probable era que fuera Jasper, pues lo había estado tratando de ubicar para contarle donde estaba.

_- Hola…. _Dijo una voz que conocía demasiado bien y que no pertenecía a mi querido amigo, era Jacob.

_- Hola…_ dije sintiendo como todas las sensaciones que él me provocaba, volvían.

_- Te molesta que te llame? _Preguntó.

_- No… supongo…._ _Cómo has estado?_ Dije.

_- Pregunta complicada…_ dijo.

_- Que sucede?_

_- Estoy teniendo unos problemas con una sección del libro…. Te necesito… podría mandare algunas páginas? …. Dime si es una molestia, sé que son tus vacaciones…. Pero sabes que eres la única que puede ayudarme._

_- No.. bueno…. si me necesitas…_ Ahí estaba Jacob nuevamente pidiendo ayuda y yo para variar no me pude negar…

_. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti…_ odiaba que dijera cosas como esas, siempre me tomaban desprevenida y terminaba embobada como en todo lo que respectaba a Jacob Black.

_- Donde estas?... _pregunté porque se escuchaba mucho ruido.

_- En La Push… recuerdas el verano en que vinimos, trajiste tu bikini azul._

_- Recuerdas mi bikini azul…? _ dije mientras me sonrojaba, como se acordaba de esas cosas…

_- Recuerdo todo de ti, Bella….. _esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara.

_- Recuerdas cuando tuvimos viajar a New York a promocionar tu libro… y… _no alcancé a terminar porque él habló.

_- Bella tengo que cortar, llegaron los chicos…. Te mandaré las páginas, pásalo bien… diviértete. Adios._

Odiaba el efecto que tenía Jacob Black, tenía esa capacidad de por una simple conversación por teléfono hacerme sentir de todo... del amor al odio.

Pero lo que más odiaba era que el me siguiera importando tanto.

El timbre sonó sacándome momentáneamente de mis pensamientos, me acerqué al intercomunicador… en la pantalla apareció el perfecto rostro de Edward...

* * *

**Hola... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, El proximo sera un APOV, que estará la próxima semana.**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Un abrazo Millaray.**


	4. Visitante inesperado

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**4. Visitante inesperado**

**APOV**

Me acomodé en el asiento, el viaje era eterno duraba 10 horas, por suerte viajaba en primera clase, de otra manera no podría aguantar, tomé una pastilla para dormir, así no me afectaría tanto el cambio de horario.

Cuando desperté ya quedaba poco para aterrizar, así que mate el tiempo restante leyendo revista.

Llegamos a Seattle a temprano, estaba nublado, antes de ir por mí equipaje contraté un servicio de autos.

El chofer terminó de acomodar las maletas en el auto y nos dirigimos al lugar que sería mi hogar por las próximas semanas.

Durante el camino, observé un poco de la ciudad… la verdad es que se veía bastante aburrida, esperaba entretenerme leyendo y viendo todas las películas que había pospuesto ver por estar trabajando. Llegamos a una pequeña casita, era adorable… tenía un lindo jardín y vista al océano, era muy acogedora.

Busqué la llave que según Bella estaba bajo una maceta y entré, la casa era de dos pisos, en el piso de abajo una sala de estar, un comedor y una cocina pequeña, en el segundo piso dos habitaciones, la principal y otra. Todo estaba decorado, de manera simple según mi opinión no se sacaba el provecho del lugar, la idea de redecorar la casa se me paso por la mente… pero eso no estaba dentro del trato.

Subí y acomodé mis maletas en la habitación principal, saque cuidadosamente mi ropa y zapatos… las acomodé en el armario que Bella me había dejado desocupado, era un poco pequeño para todo lo que había traído, pero reacomodando pude meter todo dentro.

Noté que la ropa que tenía Bella era un poco insípida… quizás en vez de redecorar pudiese comprar ropa nueva para ella…. Ese podría ser mi proyecto mientras me quedo en Seattle así cuando llegue Bella tendrá una sorpresa.

Terminé de desempacar y mi estómago estaba reclamando por algo de comida, bajé a ver que podía encontrar en la cocina, solo había comida orgánica, cereales, leche, fruta… tomé un poco de fruta y decidí salir en busca de comida chatarra, con alto contenido en azúcar, una persona como yo necesitaba mantener su energía y eso lo hacía en base de dulces…. Además el recuerdo de mi exnovio rondaba en mi mente y el estar sola en una ciudad desconocida por las fiestas, me hacía más ansiosa de golosinas.

Tomé una ducha, me vestí y salí a la cochera, el auto de Bella no se comparaba con mi adorado Porsche, pero era aceptable me subí intentando mentalizarme de cómo conducir al otro lado del auto.

Llegué al centro de la ciudad ubiqué el mall y comencé a recorrerlo, quizás podría hacer algunas compras, eso me mantendría entretenida.

Después de un par de horas de ver tiendas y unas pocas compras estaba nuevamente sin saber qué hacer, fui a un supermercado por mi comida y por un poco de alcohol, era una imagen patética… sola en navidad, con una botella de vino y chocolates, pero no estaba de ánimo para nada más.

Llegué a la casa, puse una película en el reproductor y comencé con el vino y los chocolates, mi tarde siguió avanzando… para la hora de la cena había visto tres películas, había tomado una botella de vino y casi se acababan mis chocolates… Bella tenía escrito en la cocina un lugar para pedir pizza, encargué una para cenar… La pizza llegó y cené viendo televisión… luego tomé un baño de tina.

Al terminar mi baño, ya estaba aburrida de nuevo… no aguantaría esto por dos semanas, no sabía que más hacer… no conocía a nadie… no quería salir sola para que pensaran… miren a la pobre chica que va a cenar sola o va al cine sola…quizás esto de venir había sido algo muy impulsivo, después de pensarlo por un rato decidí devolverme a Londres, Bella se podría seguir quedando en mi casa, era lo suficientemente grande para las dos. Llamé a mi agente de viajes y le pedí que averiguara por un vuelo para mañana.

Puse nuevamente todas mis pertenencias en las maletas y me fui a acostar, mañana pretendía tomar un avión en la tarde. Al terminar me metí a la cama, puse una película y esperé que me diese sueño. La película estaba terminando cuando sentí unos ruidos en el piso de abajo, al parecer alguien estaba abriendo la puerta…. Estaba aterrada, podrían ser ladrones o algo por el estilo, sin pensarlo mucho me asomé por la escalera para ver de quien se trataba.

Estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir mucho, al parecer era una sola persona y con serios problemas de coordinación porque había chocado ya con dos muebles en su camino hacia la cocina, encendió la luz y ahí pude distinguirlo, era un hombre de cabello color miel, suponía que bajo los efectos del alcohol.

_- Quien eres?..._ dije armándome de valor ante el desconocido.

El chico rubio saltó cuando me oyó, caminó hacia la escalera… yo bajé y encendí la luz… al fin pude ver su rostro. Era pálido, su cabello un poco largo ondulado, con ojos de color azul, una mandíbula cuadrada y su cuerpo era bien formado, se notaba. Me quedé sin palabras cuando lo pude apreciar, era muy guapo. Me preguntaba que podía estar haciendo aquí y si era la pareja de Bella?…. Después de un rato en silencio… volví a preguntar.

_- Quién es? Y que está haciendo acá_?... dije parándome frente a él… era alto.

_- Jasper Hale… señorita, lamento no haberme presentado, pero no esperaba encontrar a alguien aquí… _

_- Que está haciendo aquí?..._ insistí_, _No sabía que tenía este chico pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

_- Soy amigo de Bella y a veces cuando se me pasan un poco las copas en el bar que está cerca mis amigos me vienen a dejar acá, para evitar que conduzca. _

Me preguntaba si solo serían amigos….

_- Cuál es su nombre señorita? _Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos…

_- Alice Cullen… _dije.

_- Un gusto… _dijo mientras agitaba mi mano.

-Jasper parecía ser una persona muy correcta, la manera en que me hablaba de usted y de señorita era simplemente adorable y sus ojos tenían algo que me mantenía concentrada en ellos, no podía quitar mi vista. Una idea loca se pasó por mi mente… Estaba sola en un país desconocido, no me conocía nadie y el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida estaba en mi pseudocasa en la noche más solitaria de mi vida… esto debería ser un tipo de señal, lo único que me alejaba de esos pensamientos era la posibilidad de que él estuviese relacionado amorosamente con Bella.

_- Alice… ya le dije quién era y que hacía aquí… pero aún no sé nada de usted…_

_- Vine a pasar las vacaciones aquí a Seattle, intercambié mi casa con Bella y ella se fue a Londres_…. Le dije.

_- Londres! Wow Bella jamás viaja fuera del país…_

_- Ella no te lo dijo…?_ Pregunté.

_-Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de ella, pero no hemos podido contactarnos_…. Dijo.

Mientras conversábamos él se encaminó hacia la sala de estar, abrió el pequeño bar que tenía Bella, sacó una botella y comenzó a servir un trago.

_- Tu y Bella… tienen algo?..._ pregunté directamente.

Jasper comenzó a reír ante mi pregunta, levantó su mirada hacia mí y dijo.

_- Nosotros somos amigos… nada más que eso, la adoro, pero solo la puedo ver con ojos de hermano… Y usted señorita, no ha dejado a nadie esperándola en Londres?_

_-En Londres esta mi familia, pero si se refiere a algún chico… no hay nadie… _respondí.

_- No entiendo porque se ha venido a Londres a pasar las fiestas en la casa de una desconocida…_

_- Sé que suena un poco extraño, pero en el momento pareció la decisión perfecta… alejarme de todo… pero la verdad no quiero hablar de la razón por la que me vine._

_- Entiendo… y que le ha parecido Seattle?_

_Mmm… la verdad… es que al llegar me di cuenta de lo apresurada que fue mi decisión y analizándolo, decidí devolverme a Londres mañana._

Su mirada cambió con mis palabras, no supe interpretar lo que sus ojos transmitían…

_- Se va... tan pronto? _

_- Jasper por favor trátame de tu…._ Dije divertida.

Comencé a reirme y el dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa encantadora.

_- Y Jasper... tienes novia o hay alguna chica especial en tu vida?... _pregunté nuevamente con las ideas locas rondando por mi cabeza.

_- Tengo chicas que son importantes en mi vida, pero si te refieres a una relación… debo decir que estoy solo._

CHICAS! Pensé… debe ser del tipo que esta con muchas chicas… pero que jamás se compromete… eso era horrible, pero se ajustaba perfectamente a mis planes de hoy… tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna forma y nunca había tenido un encuentro de una sola noche. Jasper se acercó a mi lado y me pasó un trago de lo que se estaba sirviendo, al parecer era vodka con algo.

_- Gracias…_ dije.

_- De nada…_ dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí en el sofá.

- Tomé un poco del trago y quemó mi garganta… estaba un poco más fuerte de lo que usualmente tomaba, así que disimuladamente lo dejé a un lado.

_- Alice sería muy terrible si me quedó a dormir?... generalmente me quedo en este sofá…._ Preguntó.

_- No… claro… por favor quédate…. No quiero sentirme culpable si tienes un accidente o algo por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol._

_- Gracias…. _Dijo, mientras me regalaba otra de sus sonrisas tímidas…

_- Deja que te pase algo para que te abrigues…_

_- Las mantas están en ese armario…_ dijo apuntando una puerta bajo las escaleras.

- Tomé un par de mantas y una almohada… se las pasé.

_- Aquí están espero que estés cómodo… Buenas noches…dije._

_- Gracias… Ten lindos sueños… _Dijo.

En ese momento comenzó a acercarse y empujó sus labios contra los míos… la sensación fue indescriptible, era como si mil mariposas revolotearan por mi estómago. Su acción me había dejado desconcertada…. no sabía qué hacer, desgraciadamente terminó demasiado pronto cuando el retiro sus labios de los míos. No sabía qué demonios había sido eso, solo sabía que se había detenido demasiado pronto…

_- Crees que puedas hacer eso nuevamente?..._ pregunté.

Jasper no respondió nada, solo acercó nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez los míos respondieron moviéndose en sincronía con los suyos. Estaba besando aun completo extraño… esto no estaba bien, pero se sentía de maravilla.

_- Esto está mal… estoy besando a un completo extraño_… dije separándome un poco.

_- Tranquila… dijo Jasper._

_- Si, lo intento con los ojos cerrados… quizás…no sea tan extraño._

Cerré los ojos y esperé el contacto con sus labios, pero no estaba prepara da para la manera que el tomó mi rostro, dejó besos en mis parpados y bajó hacia mis labios, tomándolos de una manera delicada y fuerte que no puedo describir… su lengua se deslizó en mi boca… me sentía en el paraíso, era el mejor beso que me han dado en la vida…. Me separé de él y dije…

_- Considerando que estoy en una ciudad que no conozco, sola y que los dos somos solteros, que estas un poco ebrio… y que mañana me voy y probablemente no volvamos a vernos...Creo que deberíamos acostarnos._

Sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada cambió haciéndose un poco más oscura… me miró y nuevamente tomó mis labios esta vez apasionadamente… cuando nos separamos dijo...

_- Sabes eres una de las chicas más interesante que he conocido…_ y tomó nuevamente mis labios.

Mi noche se estaba poniendo entretenida...

* * *

**Hola chicas... aquí tienen el capítulo de Alice, la próxima semana Bella.**

**Como ven las cosas con Alice, suceden de manera más rápida y encontró a alguien con quien entretenerse.**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Un abrazo.**


	5. Conociendo a Edward

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**Recuerdo del capítulo anterior de Bella…**

Odiaba el efecto que tenía Jacob Black, tenía esa capacidad de por una simple conversación por teléfono hacerme sentir de todo... del amor al odio.

Pero lo que más odiaba era que me siguiera importando tanto.

El timbre sonó sacándome momentáneamente de mis pensamientos, me acerqué al intercomunicador… en la pantalla apareció el perfecto rostro de Edward...

**5. Conociendo a Edward.**

**BPOV**

_- Edward, ya te abro… dije por el intercomunicador._

El solo sonrió, apreté el botón que abría la entrada y me dirigí a la puerta.

_- Hola…_ dijo Edward con su perfecto acento inglés.

_- Hola… pasa por favor. _

_- Que tal tu estadía?..._

_- Excelente ya he salido a explorar un poco…._

_- Y que te ha parecido mi ciudad?… _preguntó.

_- Es de verdad hermosa… _respondí.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y fijé mi mirada en sus ojos, eran como si en ellos estuviesen todas las tonalidades de verde del mundo, eran algo extraordinario….

_- Bella? Estas bien? _Preguntó Edward con un tono preocupado.

_- Si disculpa… decías algo…_ Genial había quedado como una tonta por estar pegada mirando sus ojos.

_- Te decía si habías tenido suerte con los juguetes…_

_- Si, Mary me indicó donde estaban… es por aquí._

Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación donde estaba los regalos…

_- Alice, es muy caritativa… donó muchos juguetes…_ dije.

_- Es algo de familia, mi madre es igual… _

Abrí la puerta de la habitación. Edward se quedó en silencio viendo los regalos.

_- Estos son… verdad? Hay algún problema?... _pregunté un poco preocupada por la cara que tenía Edward.

_- Si… son estos y bueno esperaba que los regalos estuviesen envueltos… la fiesta de navidad es en 3 días y tenían que estar envueltos… _dijo pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

_- A pero eso no es un problema… puedes hacerlo hoy…_

Edward se giró y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa torcida, muy sexy… haber un momento acabo pensar que la sonrisa del hermano de Alice es sexy… genial Bella pasaste de un hombre comprometido a uno con novia… eso es un avance, pensé con ironía. Tenía que conocer gente soltera.

_- Lo que pasa es que a mí esto de las manualidades, como envolver un regalo no se me da bien._

_- Pero pensé que era un cirujano destacado, no que eso implica que trabajas bien con tus manos?_

_- Verás puedo suturar a un niño inquieto llorando, sin ningún problema… pero envolver regalos es todo un desafío, generalmente Alice o Tanya me ayudan pero ahora ninguna de las 2 está en la ciudad._

Edward terminó haciendo un pequeño puchero con su labio inferior, con el fin de ejercer presión para que lo ayudase con los regalos.

_- Estas intentado decirme algo?_ Pregunté.

_- Puede ser…__ es decir depende de cómo sean tus capacidades para envolver regalos._

_- Está bien te ayudaré… _dije, es que uno no se podía negar a esos ojos, además era por lo niños del hospital.

_- Muchas gracias… te prometo que cuando terminemos te invitaré a almorzar a algún lado o a donde tú quieras._

Comenzamos nuestro trabajo, bajamos los regalos al primer piso y los acomodamos sobre la enorme mesa de comedor que tenía Alice. Sacamos los materiales para nuestra ardua tarea, envolver 30 regalos. Mientras trabajamos, conversábamos acerca de nosotros, sobre nuestros trabajos y gustos. Conversar con Edward era muy fácil, como si todo fluyera. Finalmente tocamos el tema de las parejas.

_- Cuánto llevas con Tanya?_

_Menos de una año, casi 8 meses…. Nos conocimos en una fiesta y nos seguimos viendo… pero ya para la cuarta cita supe que la amaba._

Era envidiable la manera en como hablaba de su novia, deseaba tanto que alguien alguna vez hablase así por mí.

_- Y tu Bella… tienes a alguien?_

Era una simple pregunta, revolvió todo en mi interior haciendo que todo se complicara, finalmente opte por no contarle sobre mi historia de estar enamorada por más de 2 años de alguien que no me quiere y que se está a punto de casar.

_- No por el momento…_ respondí.

_- Pero terminaste algo hace poco?… digo sino no te hubieses venido a pasar las fiestas a un país en el que no conoces a nadie… _dijo.

Él era muy perceptivo…. Levanté mi vista de lo que estaba haciendo, en mis ojos debe haberse notado la tristeza, la verdad que el remover los recuerdos y sentir que tu vida es patética ponía triste a cualquiera, nuevamente quedé hechizada por sus ojos y no pude decir nada… por más que lo intenté la fuerza magnética de sus ojos me impidió continuar… NOTA MENTAL NO MIRAR A LOS OJOS A EDWARD.

_- Es que eres una chica muy guapa así que imaginé que estabas con alguien…. Lamento si te incomodé, tengo esa mala costumbre de suponer más de lo debido…_ dijo Edward pasando su mano por sus desordenados cabellos.

Él había dicho que yo era guapa… el escuchar esas palabras provocó que mi corazón se acelerara y que el calor subiera hasta mis mejillas… instintivamente bajé la vista y coloqué su mi cabello a modo de muralla para separarnos y que él no viese mi reacción. Esto no estaba bien, no podía estar sintiendo cosas por Edward, primero lo estaba recién conociendo y para terminar lo más importante estaba totalmente enamorado de su novia.

_- Si algo así, terminé hace poco algo que ya llevaba bastante tiempo…_ dije finalmente.

Nos quedamos en silencio trabajando por un buen momento, hasta que la conversación comenzó a fluir nuevamente. Hablamos sobre nuestros trabajos, escuchar hablar a Edward de lo mucho que adoraba ser médico y atender niños, era algo fascinante. Siempre me había encantado cuando la gente de verdad era apasionada por lo que hacía y el de verdad amaba su trabajo. Le conté también sobre mi pasión por los libros, a lo que el escuchó atento, era tan fácil hablar con él.

Hablamos sobre nuestras familias, a pesar de haber sido criados por familias muy diferentes compartíamos los mismo valores.

Así transcurrió la mañana y parte de la tarde, para cuando terminamos los 30 regalos, de los cuales creo que yo envolví 20 y Edward 10, tampoco iba a emitir comentario por sus técnicas para envolver regalos, claramente él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo.

_- Wow Bella sí que has hecho un gran trabajo…_ dijo.

_- Tú también_… dije mordiendo mi labio inferior, un hábito que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa y mentía.

_- No es verdad… pero aprecio el intento…._ Dijo sonriendo.

_- Te ayudo a llevarlos a tu auto?_? Pregunté.

_- Que te parece si me acompañas a ir a guardarlos al hospital y luego te invito a almorzar…_ es lo justo por todo lo que me has ayudado.

Acepté la invitación de Edward, lo ayudé a subir los regalos a su auto, un hermoso volvo plateado y nos fuimos rumbo al hospital.

Durante el camino Edward hizo de guía turístico y comentó los lugares que tenía que conocer. Llegamos al hospital y ayudé a Edward con las bolsas de regalos. El lugar era muy grande pero a diferencia de los hospitales donde había estado antes este era un hospital que solo atendía a niños, las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos y de colores vivos y en las salas de estar además de los sillones para los adultos habían mesitas con sillas para niños, hojas, crayones.

Pasamos por un pasillo y subimos por el ascensor hacia la zona de hospitalizados, llegamos al piso de cirugía Edward dijo que iría a la oficina a guardar los regalos, así que me quedé esperando en el pasillo, observaba una muralla que tenía muchos dibujos de niños que habían estado hospitalizados, no me di cuenta que avancé hasta una sala, donde habían muchos libros, era una sala de lectura, entré y me puse a ver que libros había, estaba lleno de todo tipo de libros para niños, podría hablar con Jasper para donar algunas copias de nuestros libros, no era la especialidad de le editorial, pero teníamos un par de autores de niños. Tomé una copia de "Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa" abrí el libro y sentí unos pequeños golpecitos en mi pierna, bajé la mirada y me encontré con un pequeño de ojos color miel, usaba un gorrito de color azul, del mismo color que su bata, llevaba unas pantuflas con forma de perro, debía tener unos 3 años, me agaché para estar a su altura.

_- Hola…_ saludé.

_- Hola…. _Dijo el chico.

_- Soy Bella… Cómo te llamas?... _me presenté estirando mi mano.

_- Max… _dijo el pequeño mientras tomaba mi mano.

_- Mucho gusto_… dije.

_- Vienes a leer a los niños enfermos?... _preguntó.

_- Solo estoy de visita…. Pero si quieres te puedo leer un poco._

Sus ojitos se abrieron y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_- Cual quieres que te lea?_

_- Me gusta ese…. _Dijo apuntando al que tenía en mis manos.

_- A mí también, es uno de mis favoritos… _le dije.

Tomé nuevamente mi mano y me llevó a un área donde habían unos sillones, me acomodé en uno de ellos, tomé a Max y lo senté junto a mí.

_- Comencemos…_ dije.

Él se acomodó y puso su cabecita sobre mi brazo. Comencé a leer y mientras lo hacía le mostraba las ilustraciones del libro. Iba por la mitad cuando Max se incorporó y dijo…

_- Edward!…_ saltó del sillón y corrió a sus brazos.

_- Hola Maxi… veo que tu tenías escondida a Bella…. La estaba buscando… _dijo Edward.

_- Me estaba leyendo…. Te quieres sentar con nosotros… _le preguntó Max?

_- Seguro… dijo Edward._

_- Lo siento… me alejé de la oficina y terminé aquí... _le dije a Edward.

_- No te preocupes… continua, no dejaremos a Max con la duda de como sigue la historia._

Edward se sentó junto a Max y yo continué con la lectura. Cuando terminé Max estaba con una sonrisa enorme.

- _Te gustó?_.. le pregunté.

_- Si… quiero un genio…. _Dijo Max.

_- Y que deseos le pedirías?... _preguntó Edward.

_- Mmm… un cachorro … y no estar más enfermo._

_- Esos son buenos deseos…. _dijo Edward.

_- Aún te queda uno…_ son 3… dije.

Max bajo su mirada… y dijo bajito…

_- Y que mi mami me quiera de nuevo…_

No podía creer lo que le pequeño acaba de decir, como podía ser posible….

_- Maxi_… dijo Edward y lo abrazó.

Miré a Edward en busca de alguna explicación, el me hizo una seña de que hablaríamos después.

_- Crees que podremos convencer a Susan de que nos dé un postre? _le dijo Edward.

Max levantó su cabecita y sonrió asintiendo…

_- Vamos… _dijo mientras nos tomaba de la mano a mí y a Edward.

Fuimos a la cafetería del hospital y Edward habló con una señora, finalmente trajo 3 postres. Nos sentamos a comerlos, Max estaba encantado. Cuando terminamos una enfermera se acercó hacia donde estábamos.

_- Max es hora de tu tratamiento…_ dijo.

El reclamó un poco, pero finalmente cedió.

_- Fue un gusto conocerte Max_… le dije.

_- Vendrás mañana? _

_- No lo sé… quieres que venga y leamos?_

Él sonrió feliz ante la idea de que volviera mañana. Se despidió de Edward y de mi con una abrazo y se fue a su tratamiento.

_- Es un gran chico…_ dijo Edward.

_- Se nota… cuál es su historia?... _pregunté intrigada.

_- Te contaré durante el almuerzo… vamos?..._ preguntó.

Caminamos hacia el restaurant estaba cerca del hospital, era un pequeño restaurant italiano.

_- Te gusta la comida italiana?_

_- Si es mi favorita…. _

_- Excelente… te encantará este lugar tienen la mejor pasta._

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, nos atendió una señora de mediana edad que atendió a Edward con bastante cotidianidad.

_- Vienes aquí seguido… _

_- Si todos los días… Bella me disculpas un momento, tengo que llamar a Tanya?_

_- Si… adelante._

Edward llamó a Tanya de su celular, pero ella no contestó.

_- Está grabando una película en Bristol y nos ha costado comunicarnos_… me explicó.

_- Y estará para las fiestas?_

_- Eso espero pero aún no nos hemos podido poner de acuerdo._

_- Nos trajeron nuestra orden y volví a insistir por la historia de Max._

_- Max tiene 3 años 10 meses, lo conocí cuando cumplió sus 3 años, llegó al hospital con el diagnóstico de un tumor de Wilms, es un tumor que se da en la __infancia afecta el riñón, tiene buen pronóstico si es diagnosticado a tiempo, el tratamiento es resección quirúrgica más quimio y radioterapia. El por suerte fue diagnosticado a tiempo, lo operé hace unos 8 meses, la operación fue un éxito, aunque perdió su riñón izquierdo. Ha seguido con su quimio y radio, a lo cual ha respondido bien, al parecer el cáncer no se ha diseminado._

_- No puedo creer que un niño tan pequeño haya tenido que sufrir tanto. Me alegro que las cosas hayan salido bien… _dije.

_- Aún falta algo… la madre de Max no tenía buena situación económica, al parecer no sabía quién era el padre del pequeño y no tenía más familia. Ella era muy esporádica en sus visitas, pero de un momento a otro dejo de venir, hace ya más de 4 meses que no sabemos nada de ella, la hemos ido a buscar a la dirección que entregó al hospital pero dijeron que no conocen a nadie con ese nombre, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Max la esperaba todos los días, pero desde ya hace un par de semanas que está convencido de que su madre no viene porque lo dejo de querer, porque está enfermo. _

_- Eso es terrible, quien puede hacer algo así… no entiendo, Max es un niño adorable… _ mi corazón se encogió con la historia de Max.

Edward me explicó que desgraciadamente aquello era algo bastante común, que las familias abandonaran en los hospitales a sus hijos cuando tenían enfermedades crónicas o algún tipo de discapacidad.

_- Y ahora qué sucederá con él?_ Pregunté.

_- Bueno__… estamos esperando que termine su tratamiento y luego se irá a un hogar del gobierno_…. Dijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, por un momento yo apenas había podido interiorizar lo que había escuchado, era un pequeño de 3 años… había vivido tanto.

_- Mañana lo iré a visitar…._

_- Eso estaría bien… a él le encantan las visitas._

_- Tú te has encariñado mucho con él... _se notaba por la forma en la que hablaba de él.

_- Si… más de lo que debería, te prometo que si pudiera me lo llevaría a mi casa y criarlo como mi hijo junto a Tanya._

El escucharlo hablar así de un futuro con Tanya y Max me hizo sentir envidia, de verdad sonaba como algo perfecto.

_- Pero porque no lo haces?_

_- A Tanya no le gustan los niños…_

_- Pero como? si a ti te encantan… que acaso no quieres hijos?_

_- Es mi sueño y espero que algún día cambie de parecer…_

_- Wow sí que la amas… no se si podría ceder tanto._

_- Lo hago… es la mujer de mi vida._

Seguimos comiendo en silencio. La comida estaba deliciosa, Edward tenía razón la pasta era excelente.

_- A ti te gustan los niños…?_

_- Me encantan… mi mejor amigo tiene una hija Sophie ella es muy graciosa y muy inteligente, cuando estoy con ella me dan ganas de tener hijos pronto._

_- Serás una buena madre… _dijo mirando mis ojos, haciendo que me sonrojara y que olvidara mi nota mental.

_- Como puedes decir eso…_

_- La manera en que estabas con Max y como lo mirabas…. Es algo natural en ti se nota._

_- Gracias…_

Continuamos con el almuerzo, la conversación siguió fluyendo. Cuando terminamos Edward me ofreció caminar por un parque que estaba cerca. Era tarde y el sol se estaba empezando a esconder.

_- Es tarde y tengo que prepararme para mi turno…_ dijo Edward.

_- Vamos entonces… le dije._

Edward me llevó a casa de Alice…

_- Bella muchas gracias por tu ayuda… además la pase muy bien hoy._

_- Yo igual… _le dije.

_- Lamento haber hecho que perdieras un día de conocer Londres…._

_- No fue nada en serio… _le dije.

_- No… __mañana estoy saliente de noche, así que tengo el día libre… te gustaría que conociéramos los alrededores de Londres?_ Preguntó Edward.

_- Eso estaría genial…. _Dije.

_- Excelente…. Entonces nos vemos mañana aca?_

_- Primero quiero pasar al hospital a ver a Max…_

_- Bueno… entonces en el hospital entonces…. Como a las 11?_

_- Perfecto… Adios Edward._

_- Adios Bella… _Edward se acercó y beso mi mejilla.

El contacto con los fríos labios de Edward en mi mejilla hizo que sintiera nuevamente la corriente eléctrica, me sonrojé. Él se separó y dijo…

_- Lo lamento… no sé porque hice eso._

_- No te preocupes… _ dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Me bajé del auto y vi como Edward se alejaba…. Este día había sido genial, me encantaba conocer a gente nueva, el haber viajado fue una excelente decisión, creo que finalmente podría dejar mis recuerdos atrás.

* * *

**Hola... aquí el nuevo capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado...**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas...**

**Un abrazo Millaray**


	6. Seattle o Londres?

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**Hola chicas lamento el retraso... pero aqui tienen el capítulo de la semana pasada.**

**The Holiday**

**Recuerdo del capítulo anterior de Alice… **

_Cerré los ojos y esperé el contacto con sus labios, pero no estaba prepara da para la forma en que tomó mi rostro, dejó besos en mis parpados y bajó hacia mis labios, tomándolos de una manera delicada y fuerte que no puedo describir… su lengua se deslizó en mi boca… me sentía en el paraíso, era el mejor beso que me han dado en la vida…. Me separé de él y dije…_

_Considerando que estoy en una ciudad que no conozco, sola y que los dos somos solteros y que estas un poco ebrio…. Creo que deberíamos acostarnos._

_Sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada cambió haciéndose un poco más oscura… me miró y nuevamente tomó mis labios esta vez más apasionadamente… _

_Sabes eres una de las chicas más interesante que he conocido… dijo y tomó nuevamente mis labios._

_Mi noche se estaba poniendo entretenida…._

**6. Seattle o Londres?**

**APOV**

Desperté, pero antes de abrir mis ojos fui tomando conciencia lentamente de mi cuerpo y de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, un chico rubio, de ojos azules, muy atractivo se apareció en la puerta de la casa de Bella… una cosa llevo a la otra y terminé teniendo una de las mejores noches de mi vida, la manera en que me conecté con este extraño fue algo irreal, nunca me había sentido así, que había disfrutado la noche anterior, pero me sentía un poco avergonzada… nunca había tenido este tipo de encuentros, a pesar de ser una persona muy impulsiva prácticamente para todo, era muy reservada en cuanto a mis relaciones.

Abrí un ojo y luego el otro, esperaba encontrar a Jasper acostado a mi lado aunque eso me ponía un poco nerviosa, me sentí decepcionada al no encontrarlo...

Quizás él también se sintió incómodo y se fue antes de que despertase. Me senté en la cama de Bella, tomé mi bata y fui al baño por una ducha. Cuando salí el sonido de un celular llamó mi atención, no era el mío debía de ser de Jasper, sin querer noté la pantalla, aparecía el nombre de una chica, Rose.

Genial, Jasper no estaba en una relación con nadie, pero probablemente él tenía a varias chicas para ocupar su agenda y ahora una de ellas lo estaba tratando de ubicar.

Me vestí y bajé por algo de desayuno, luego vería como le devolvería su teléfono.

No podía creerlo cuando vi a Jasper en la cocina, sí que es lindo pensé mirándolo descaradamente de pies a cabeza.

_- Buenos días…_ dijo sonriendo.

_- Hola… _fue lo único que pude decir, aún no salía del asombro.

_- Preparé algo para que desayunemos…._ Dijo.

En la mesa había de todo.

_- Gracias… pensé que te habías ido…_ dije.

Me senté junto a él y recordé lo de su teléfono.

_- Te estaban llamando al celular, sin querer noté de quien era la llamada…. Decía Rose… _dije intentando descifrar algo al decir el nombre de la chica.

_- De verdad?… Tengo que devolver esa llamada… empieza a desayunar…yo bajaré enseguida…._ Dijo parándose apresuradamente y con un cierto tono de ansiedad.

Me serví un poco de café y acerqué un las tostadas, la reacción de Jasper confirmaba un mis sospechas lo que me decepcionaba, me reprendí a mí misma por mis pensamientos, que me importaba si había alguien más esto fue algo de una sola noche y hoy me devolvería a Londres.

- _Claro cariño… te pasaré a recoger pronto… yo también… adiós._

Eso fue lo que Jasper decía al hablaba por su teléfono y bajaba las escaleras.

_- Que te ha parecido el desayuno? … _preguntó Jasper mientras se acercaba a mi mesa.

_- Todo está muy bien… gracias, no debiste molestarte… _dije.

_- Pensé que quizás esto serviría de chantaje… y que quizás podrías cambiar de opinión y pudieses quedarte… _ dijo mirándome intensamente.

_- No lo se… _ dije intentando liberarme del contacto de sus ojos.

_- Ojalá… te quedes me encantaría verte nuevamente… _dijo colocando mi mano sobre la suya.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió conversando sobre nuestros trabajos y gustos, era tan fácil hablar con Jasper. Cuando terminamos el dijo…

_- Me encantaría quedarme un rato más, pero debo irme…_

_- Está bien… ha sido un gusto conocerte…_ le dije.

_- Te quedarás?… no me des la respuesta ahora… solo piénsalo… quiero seguir conociéndote…. Si te quedas estaré en este lugar tomando un trago con unos amigos, te estaré esperando…_.Dijo pasándome un papel con la dirección del lugar.

_- Está bien lo pensaré…._ Dije rindiéndome ante sus encantos.

Nos acercamos a la puerta pero antes de que Jasper saliera besó suavemente mis labios, haciéndome sentir mariposas en mi estómago.

_- Nos vemos…._ Dijo y se fue.

Aún estaba desconcertada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, la gente no suele tener ese impacto en mí… mi vuelo salía en 3 horas… tenía que decidirme y rápido.

Fui a la sala de estar, encendí el televisor…. Como por inercia, para que así pudiera distraerme de la desición. Pase por todos los canales una y otra vez mientras el tiempo avanzaba.

Apagué el televisor, tomé aire, ya sabía lo que haría. Me quedaría… y disfrutaría de este viaje y hoy saldría con Jasper.

Tomé mi bolso y las llaves del auto de Bella, saldría a buscar el atuendo perfecto, en el camino llamé a mi agente de viaje para reprogramar el viaje.

Después de un reconfortante día de compras, estaba en casa tomando un baño de espuma. Cuando terminé con el baño comencé a arreglarme, luego de una hora estaba lista. Llevaba un minivestido morado, abajo unas leggins negras, botas de taco alto y un abrigo encima, me veía muy bien.

Salí de la casa pero antes de poder subir al auto, me sentí un poco nerviosa por verlo de nuevo, esta sensación era nueva… nadie me ponía nerviosa. Entré en el auto y me puse en camino, el lugar que había mencionado Jasper estaba a unos pocos minutos de la casa de Bella, entré y lo comencé a buscar con la vista, pero él no estaba ahí.

Decepcionada por no haberlo encontrado, me senté en la barra, esperaría 30 minutos quizás aún era muy temprano para que llegara.

Quién lo diría… Alice Cullen esperando por un chico, esta sí que era una nueva etapa en mi vida. El barman se acercó y le pedí una copa de vino.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando escuché su voz, me giré y lo vi entrando al lugar iba del brazo de la chica más hermosa que haya visto, era rubia, con un cuerpo escultural. Él no debe haber esperado que yo viniese y por eso lo encontraba en una cita con la rubia esa. Me volví a girar rápidamente, esperando que no me viera, cosa de que ellos se fueran a una mesa y yo me pudiese escabullir y ahorrarme la vergüenza.

Tomé un gran trago de mi copa pero las cosas no salieron como planeaba y Jasper se había acercado.

_- Alice… te quedaste… _dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

_- Umm… si pero creo que esto no ha sido una buena idea… _dije mientras tomaba mis cosas para irme del lugar.

_- No… no te vayas, tenía tantas ganas de que te quedarás y encontrarte acá… Ven quiero que conozcas a alguien._

Antes de que pudiese decir algo me encontraba frente a la rubia despanpante.

- Alice… ella es Rosalie, mi hermana…

Acaso él había dicho hermana… Rosalie? Ahí lo comprendí ella era Rose. Me sentí avergonzada por todo lo que había estado pensando.

_- Mucho gusto… Jazz me comentó sobre ti…_ dijo Rosalie.

_- Igualmente, soy Alice Cullen…_

_- Bueno ahora que hicimos las presentaciones vamos a nuestra mesa…_ dijo Jasper.

Nos fuimos a la mesa, Rose era muy simpática conversar con ella era algo que fluía, me contó que ella era muy amiga de Bella también y que estaba casada con Emmett, él se nos unió más tarde, era un tipo enorme muy simpático, por lo que comentaron él era dueño de una importante corporación. La estaba pasando muy bien, se sentía demasiado natural estar con ellos, de vez en cuando Jasper me tomaba la mano y me miraba como solo él sabía hacerlo provocándome una serie de emociones.

La noche terminó y había conocido a dos personas maravillosas, hice planes con Rose para ir de compras con ella, también le mostraría alguno de mis diseños y ella me mostraría sus esculturas. Salimos del local…

_- Alice has venido en auto…?_ Preguntó Rose.

_- Si he venido en el de Bella…_

_- Muy bien… entonces te llamo para que nos juntemos…_ dijo Rose.

_- Hasta luego… pequeña. _Dijo Emmett y me dio un enorme abrazo de oso, él era muy efusivo.

_- Ha sido un placer conocerlos… nos vemos…. _ Dije.

Emmett y Rose caminaron hacia su auto y me quedé a solas con Jasper.

_- Te ves muy bonita… _

_- Gracias…. Mmm y tú has venido en auto?_

_-No… dijo._

_- Te gustaría ir conmigo y tomar un café._

_- Suena perfecto… _dijo y tomó mi mano.

Me encantaba el contacto de su mano en la mía… caminamos hacia el auto de Bella, durante el camino, Jasper contó historias de Emmett y su hermana. Se notaba que eran muy unidos, me recordó a la relación que tenía con Edward, lo extrañaba. Llegamos a la casa, preparé algo de café.

_- Porque te quedaste?_ Preguntó Jasper.

_- Decidí darle una nueva oportunidad a Seattle…_. Respondí.

_- Esto tiene que ver conmigo_?

_- Puede ser_… los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron al oír mi respuesta.

Se acercó lentamente quedando solo a escasos centímetros de mí. Mire sus hermosos ojos azules y luego mi vista se fue a sus labios que me llamaban a tomarlos, la distancia entre nosotros se hizo inexistente y nos comenzamos a besar. Esto era increíble, mientras disfrutaba de el momento agradecí no haber regresado a Londres.

* * *

**Hola un capítulo cortito... ahi tienen algo de la historia de Alice, nos leemos el fin de semana.**

**Gracias por favortitos, reviews y alertas.**

**Un abrazo.**


	7. Brighton

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**Recuerdo del capítulo anterior de Bella…**

_- No… mira mañana estoy saliente de noche, así que tengo el día libre… te gustaría que conociéramos los alrededores de Londres?_ Preguntó Edward.

_- Eso estaría genial…. _Dije.

_- Excelente…. Entonces nos vemos mañana aca?_

_- Primero quiero pasar al hospital a ver a Max…_

_- Bueno… entonces en el hospital entonces…. Como a las 11?_

_- Perfecto… Adios Edward._

_- Adios Bella… _Edward se acercó y beso mi mejilla.

El contacto con los fríos labios de Edward en mi mejilla y sentí nuevamente una corriente eléctrica, me sonrojé. Él se separó y dijo…

_- Lo lamento… no sé porque hice eso._

_- No te preocupes… _ dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Me bajé del auto y vi como Edward se alejaba…. Este día había sido genial, me encantaba conocer a gente nueva, el haber viajado fue una excelente decisión.

**7. Brighton**

**BPOV**

Desperté temprano, al fin estaba acostumbrada al cambio de horario. Estaba ansiosa por el día que me esperaba, tenía muchas ganas de volver a Max. El chico se había metido en mi cabeza, ayer cuando llegué no paré de pensar en él.

Salí de la cama, tomé una ducha rápida y en media hora ya estaba camino al hospital, antes de llegar pasé por una librería, encontré un libro de varios cuentos para niños, lo pagué y fui camino al hospital.

Cuando llegué fui al mesón de informaciones para saber cuál era la habitación de Max. No sabía cuál era su apellido, esperaba que no tuviese problemas, me sorprendí que al llegar Edward les hubiese dejado encargado que yo llegaría a verlo, eso fue muy considerado de su parte. Me dirigí hacia el lugar que me indicaron, toqué un par de veces la puerta que estaba cerrada, esperé un momento hasta que la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba Max.

_- Hola… Maxi, Como estas?_

_-Bien, que bueno que hayas venido…_ dijo mientras me daba un abrazo con sus bracitos.

- Max me tomó con su manito y me llevó dentro de su habitación, él estaba sentado en un sillón viendo caricaturas. Su habitación era grande y cómoda.

_- Max te he traído algo…_ dije despertando la curiosidad del niño.

_- Un regalo de navidad…_ preguntó esperanzado.

_- No esos los hace Santa Claus_… mira, está aquí dentro... le dije pasándole la bolsa con el libro.

- Max abrió la bolsa y sacó el libro, una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Lo tomó con sus manitos y observó con detención las ilustraciones.

_- Muchas gracias…._ Dijo, con su perfecto acento inglés que lo hacía ser más adorable.

_- De nada, pequeño._

Me acomodé en el sillón de la habitación de Max y lo subí a mi piernas, abrí el libro y comencé a leerle las historias, Max escuchaba muy atento, le leí durante casi una hora.

_- Creo que es suficiente por hoy…_ anuncié.

_- No… porque? Ya te vas?... preguntó Max._

_- Aún no pero más tarde tengo un compromiso… _respondí.

_- Está bien…. Pero vendrás nuevamente?... _preguntó.

_- Por supuesto, quiero terminar el libro contigo…. _Max me abrazó al escuchar mis palabras.

_- Bella…_. _Porque hablas extraño?_

_- Porque vengo de otro país, de los Estados Unidos y allá todos hablamos así._

_- Ohh… y cuántos años tienes?_

_- 24 y tu pequeño?_

_- Tengo 4, quieres ver lo que me regaló Edward para mi cumpleaños… _dijo Max emocionado_._

Saltó del sillón y fue hacia una caja de juguetes, de ahí sacó un camión de bomberos.

_- Mira… es muy bonito…_ dijo.

_- Si es genial… Edward te debe querer mucho._

_- Él es el mejor, el me curó… sacó todo lo malo que tenía, cuando sea grande seré Doctor como él…_ Se notaba que entre los dos había mucho cariño.

_- Tú lo quieres mucho… dije._

_- El será mi papá…._ Dijo con mucho convencimiento, pero eso era imposible pensé.

_- Como es eso?_?... pregunté.

_- Se lo pedí a Santa Claus…_ dijo.

_- Maxi sabes eso es un poco complicado, seguro que no quieres otra cosa para navidad?_

_- Seguro… _dijo_._

Lo observé por unos minutos mientras él jugaba y me mostraba sus juguetes, como explicarle que Santa no podría regalarle eso, se decepcionaría.

La puerta de la habitación se comenzó a abrir y mostró a un perfecto Edward, con el cabello mojado, una camisa blanca y jeans azules.

_- Hola…_ dijo.

_- Edward…_ dijo el pequeño para correr en sus brazos.

_- Hola…_ respondí a su saludo.

_Estás lista? _Me preguntó con Max en sus brazos, se veían adorables.

_- Vienes a buscar a Bella…._preguntó Max.

_- Si… almorzaremos juntos…_ dijo Edward.

_- Ohhh… y son novios? _Preguntó Max.

Me sonrojé cuando Max hizo la pregunta, los niños eran tan curiosos.

_- No solo somos amigos…_ le contestó Edward.

_- Pero es muy bonita y es grande como tú, deberían ser novios._

_- Si es muy bonita…. Pero no creo que le guste… _dijo Edward.

Max se soltó de los brazos de Edward y se acercó hacia mí.

_- Bella crees que Edward es bonito?..._ preguntó Maxi, como contestaría eso.

- _Mmm… yo no sé Max_, le respondí.

- _Anda Bella di la verdad piensas que soy bonito?_… preguntó Edward siguiéndole el juego a Max y yo no podía más de lo roja que estaba.

_- Si… _dije muy bajito.

_- Entonces Edward y Bella, ya son novios dijo Max…_ Mientras saltaba de alegría.

_- Basta de juegos Maxi, nosotros nos tenemos que ir… _ dijo Edward.

_- Está bien, Adiós Bella… _ dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, luego se acercó y abrazo a Edward.

Nos despedimos de Max, dejamos la habitación y yo aún sentía como mi cara ardía por los comentarios de Max.

_- Así que piensas que soy bonito…_ dijo Edward camino a la salida.

_- No... es que… eso… _ fue lo único que pude articular.

_- Tranquila Bella, es solo un juego de niños…. Aunque yo si pienso que eres bonita… _dijo pasando la mano por sus cabellos y haciendo que me sonrojará aún más si es posible, él pensaba que yo era bonita.

Seguimos caminando hacia su auto, yo no podía esconder mi sonrojo así que puse mi cabello a modo de barrera, entre ambos. Sentí su mirada un par de veces, pero solo la ignoré. Estas sensaciones que me provocaba Edward, estaban fuera de lugar, por muchas razones, primero que él solo estaba siendo amable, además era el hermano de mi anfitriona y finalmente estaba enamorado de Tanya. Cuando llegamos el abrió la puerta del copiloto, para que entrara.

Cuando los dos estuvimos instalados, Edward anunció que iríamos a Brighton una ciudad costera que se encontraba al sur de Inglaterra a un poco más de una hora de viaje en coche, Brighton estaba dentro de los lugares que quería visitar. Durante el viaje, conversamos de cómo había estado su turno y de Max.

_- Edward, tú sabes que él le ha pedido a Santa como regalo que té seas su padre?_

_- Qué? _Dijo Edward, sorprendido.

_- Eso, hoy me lo ha dicho y está muy ilusionado… _dije.

_- Tendré que hablar con él de que por mucho que me encante la idea, eso es imposible… _dijo Edward con un tono que se notaba tristeza.

_- Lo se… él es un pequeño fascinante… _comenté.

_- La verdad es que he atendido a muchos chicos durante mi vida y creo que todos son muy especiales, pero Max es diferente él tiene algo, no sé cómo describirlo, pero ese pequeño se ha ganado mi corazón._

_- Me conmueve pensar que pasará las fiestas solo, ya quedan pocos días para navidad._

_- Si a mí también y ni siquiera yo estaré para navidad… _dijo Edward.

_- Porque? Viajarás? _Pregunté un poco decepcionada por saber que la única persona que había conocido en Londres, además de Max, no estaría para navidad.

_- Viajaré a Bristol a pasar la navidad con Tanya, viajó el 24._

_- Ohh, pero al menos estarás para la fiesta del hospital, es el 21 pasado mañana? No?_

_- Eso está pospuesto, estamos cortos de voluntarios este año._

_- No pero deben hacerla, los niños se decepcionarán…_

_- Edward yo ayudaré y tú también lo harás y tendremos la fiesta el 23 así tu podrás viajar sin problemas._

_- En serio… lo harías?... preguntó mirando por unos segundos mis ojos._

_- Si por su puesto…. Respondí._

_- Muchas gracias Bella…_

El resto del viaje hablamos sobre nuestros gustos musicales, que sorpresivamente coincidían bastante. Llegamos a Brighton, el clima era agradable para ser invierno.

_- Ven Bella, te encantará este lugar tienen el mejor pescado_… dijo Edward.

Nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurant con vista a la playa, era muy acogedor. Los dos nos ordenamos pescado y vino blanco para acompañar.

_- Que te parece Brighton?... preguntó Edward._

_- Es precioso, definitivamente me veo viviendo en un lugar así adoro la playa._

_- Mi familia tiene una casa aquí, actualmente está arrendada por las fiestas, pero tengo muchos recuerdos de los veranos que pasamos aquí… Dijo._

_- Es precioso… el estilo victoriano de sus casas, la playa… _

_- Que te gustaría hacer durante la tarde?... dijo Edward._

_- No lo sé… hay tanto por ver… que sugieres?... pregunté._

_- Mmm podríamos pasar por el __Royal Pavilion, luego podríamos ir al Brighton Pier ahí podríamos visitar un mercado que hay y luego un paseo por la playa…_

_- Suena perfecto._

Pagamos el almuerzo y nos encaminamos al Royal Pavilion, era hermoso. Alcanzamos una visita guiada y lo pudimos conocer en su máximo esplendor, el guía sabía bastante, pero yo prefería escuchar como Edward relataba las cosas. Cuando terminamos le pedí que me tomará un par de fotos en el lugar, luego le pedimos a otro turista que tomara una foto donde salíamos los dos.

_- Ahora al muelle… _dije entusiasmada.

Nos subimos nuevamente al volvo de Edward. Llegamos al muelle, era enorme y tenía muchas tiendas y juegos.

Recorrimos las tiendas, había una que llamó mi atención. Vendían todo tipo de accesorios, me gustó una pulsera de plata con un dije de copo de nieve, era muy bonita, el vendedor de la tienda nos explicó que todo era original que el hacía las joyas en su taller.

_- Se te vería muy bonita…. La comprarás?_ Preguntó Edward.

_- Es preciosa, pero no soy una persona que ocupé muchos accesorios… creo que la dejaré pasar…. Tu no comprarás nada para Tanya? Hay cosas muy lindas._

_- Ya le tengo su regalo de navidad… _respondió.

_- Que le regalarás?... _no sabía por qué había preguntado eso.

_- Un anillo, ese día le pediré que sea mi novia…._ Dijo serio.

_- Ohh… felicitaciones… _no sabía porque pero eso me hizo sentir como un vacío en mi pecho.

El sol se empezaba a ocultar, así que decidimos caminar un poco por la playa. No hacía tanto frío estaba agradable, caminamos hasta que el sol se puso.

_- Creo que es hora de que nos devolvamos… podemos cenar algo en el camino_, dijo Edward.

_- Bueno… _dije mientras caminamos hacia el auto.

Durante el camino, cogimos algo para comer, estaba cansada. Apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Desperté con una suave caricia en mi mejilla.

_- Bella… despierta…._ Decía una voz aterciopelada.

Me moví un poco y abrí los ojos, me encontré con una mirada intensa de color verde.

_- Edward… lo lamento, me quedé dormida._

_- Está bien… no te preocupes, fue divertido…_ dijo

_- Que fue lo divertido? _Pregunté.

_- Hablas dormida… _

No! Ojalá no haya dicho nada vergonzoso, tenía esa pésima costumbre… Jacob lo había mencionado un par de veces.

_- Que dije? _

_- Hablaste cosas sin sentido, sobre gente que no conozco… _dijo Edward.

Por suerte no había dicho nada de él, el calor subió por mis mejillas, me había sonrojado nuevamente.

_- Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas, te lo han dicho?... _dijo haciendo que sonrojará aún más.

_- No… la verdad a mi ex novio no le gustaba mucho…._ Jacob decía que era infantil.

_- Es un tonto…. ya llegamos, te acompaño a la puerta…_ dijo Edward.

Nos bajamos del auto y Edward me acompañó hasta la entrada de Alice, noté que había un paquete en la entrada, Edward lo tomó.

_- Regalos navideños?_ Preguntó.

_- No sé lo que es… no he encargado nada… _dije.

_- Te ayudo a entrarlo._

Cuando estuvimos adentro, noté que el paquete era de Jacob no pude evitar que corazón se acelerara.

_- Lo dejaré aquí… _dijo Edward.

-_ Está bien, gracias…. Te gustaría tomar una taza de café, antes de irte?_

_- Si… mañana también lo tengo libre._

_- Espera en la sala de estar, iré por el café._

Abrí el paquete y solo había unas páginas impresas del libro de Jacob, había una tarjeta pero estaba en blanco, ni siquiera se había molestado en escribir un saludo. Dejé el paquete sobre una mesita en la entrada y fui a la cocina para preparar café, me reprendí a mí misma por pensar que Jacob hubiese cambiado en algo, por un segundo pensé que quizás él me había extrañado y hubiese reconsiderado lo nuestro. Era una estúpida por pensar así, eso jamás sucedería.

Terminé de preparar el café y fui a la sala de estar, cuando estaba con Edward no pensaba en Jacob, pero tampoco me gustaba lo que estaba despertando en mí, Edward me atraía y él no estaba soltero, se iba a comprometer, así que intentaba ahogar cualquier pensamiento indebido hacia Edward, quizás debería alejarme de él, pero eso era imposible… algo tenía él que no me dejaba alejarlo.

Tomamos el café disfrutando de la compañía y nos pusimos de acuerdo para planear la fiesta de los chicos, mañana almorzaríamos juntos.

_- Es tarde y estas cansada, debería irme dijo Edward._

_- Está bien..._ la verdad es que el sueño me estaba venciendo.

_- Nos vemos mañana entonces…_. Te paso a buscar como a las 13:00?

_- Bueno… adiós que descanses…_

Esta vez fui yo la que me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

_- Ohh lo siento no debí hacer eso…_ dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

_- No te preocupes… _dijo Edward, ahora él se acercó y beso mi mejilla.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, esto no estaba bien, aún sentía la electricidad que provocaba su contacto.

- Creo que debería irme… Adios Bella.

- Adios Edward.

* * *

**Hola...**

**Aqui esta el capítulo de esta semana, ojalá les haya gustado. **

**Estaba pensando en escribir algo del punto de vista de Edward, acepto sugerencias y opiniones.**

**Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews, son los que me impulsan a escribir.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	8. Un día casi perfecto

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**Recuerdo del capítulo anterior de Alice…**

Me encantaba el contacto de su mano en la mía… caminamos hacia el auto de Bella, durante el camino, Jasper contó historias de Emmett y su hermana. Se notaba que eran muy unidos, me recordó a la relación que tenía con Edward, lo extrañaba. Llegamos a la casa, preparé algo de café.

_- Porque te quedaste?_ Preguntó Jasper.

_- Decidí darle una nueva oportunidad a Seattle…_. Respondí.

_- Esto tiene que ver conmigo_?

_- Puede ser_… los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron al oír mi respuesta.

Se acercó lentamente quedando solo a escasos centímetros de mí. Mire sus hermosos ojos azules y luego mi vista se fue a sus labios que me llamaban a tomarlos, la distancia entre nosotros se hizo inexistente y nos comenzamos a besar. Esto era increíble, mientras disfrutaba de el momento agradecí no haber regresado a Londres.

**8. Un día casi perfecto.**

**APOV**

Desperté con el sonido de mi celular, quien demonios llamaba tan temprano?. Vi la pantalla de mi celular, era Edward.

_- Alice…?_

_- Hermanito, dije incorporándome al instante._

_- Me tenías abandonado…. _

_- Lo sé, lo lamento… todo fue demasiado, necesitaba salir._

_- cómo estás?_

_- La verdad de maravilla…._ Dije volteándome ver al apuesto chico que estaba acostado a mi lado.

Me levanté con cuidado, tomé mi bata mientras seguía hablando con Edward, dejé la habitación.

_- Me alegro, de hecho te escuchas muy bien, creo que Seattle te ha hecho bien._

_- Como sabes que estoy en Seattle?_

_- Bella lo mencionó…._

_- Bella? La conoces?_

_- La conocí cuando fui a tu casa, hemos salido un par de veces._

El escuchar hablar a mi hermano de una chica que no fuese Tanya era una bocanada de aire fresco, mi mente rápidamente empezó a fantasear de lo feliz que me haría que Edward encontrara a otra persona y olvidara a Tanya.

_- Hermanito, hay algo más que me quieras decir? Ha pasado algo con Bella?_

_- Qué? No porque piensas eso… ella te ha dicho algo?... es muy bonita, pero no ha pasado nada, además sabes que estoy con Tanya… _Él estaba nervioso.

_- Edward Cullen, te gusta Bella._

_- No Alice, porque dices eso?_

_- Se nota… estás nervioso, tu nunca te pones nervioso cuando hablas de chicas._

_- No Alice, en serio Bella es una chica genial, nos estamos haciendo amigos, pero no pasará nada más, tú sabes que amo a Tanya y le pediré que sea mi esposa._

_- No me lo recuerdes…_

_- Es en serio Alice y me gustaría que la fueras aceptando._

_- Está bien Edward… _dije resignada, odiaba la idea de que tuviera una luz de esperanza, se notaba el interés por parte de mi hermano, aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer.

_- No he hablado con ella, pero si quieres le preguntó…_

_- No! Alice, no es necesario en serio…._

- Está bien como quieras hermanito, Te tengo que dejar... dije recordando a Jasper.

_- Adios, Alice cuídate mucho._

Obviamente, no le haría caso a Edward y llamaría a Bella, es más hoy le aprovecharía de preguntar a Jasper por ella. Regresé a la habitación y encontré a Jasper despierto.

_- No estabas…_ dijo Jasper, fingiendo enojo como un niño pequeño.

_- Mi hermano, llamó._

_- Vuelve a la cama es temprano._

_- No… solo me quedaré unos pocos días y quiero conocer Seattle._

_- Pero porque tiene que ser tan temprano?_

- Me acerqué a él para darle un beso de buenos días.

_- Levanta tu trasero de la cama y vístete mientras preparo algo para el desayuno._

_- Que quires hacer hoy?... preguntó Jasper._

_- Sorpréndeme… dije._

Bajé a preparar desayuno, pique unas frutas, hice café y unas tostadas, nada muy elaborado. Saqué el jugo del refrigerador y esperé pacientemente que Jasper bajara.

_- Que me has preparado?_

_- No te hagas muchas ilusiones… esta es mi máxima expresión… _dije apuntando a la mesa…

_- No te preocupes todo se ve delicioso… gracias._

Jasper se sentó junto a mí y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

_- Alice… quiero preguntarte algo…_ dijo serio.

_- Que sucede?... pregunté._

_- Que es esto que estamos haciendo?_

_- A que te refieres?_

_- Te conozco hace un par de días, pero me siento muy atraído por ti._

_- Yo también me siento atraído a ti…_

_- Entonces deberíamos intentar conocernos más, no solo encuentros nocturnos, si sabes a lo que me refiero._

_- Entiendo… pero sabes que me iré en 10 días, debo volver a Londres… y sólo te puedo ofrecer eso._

_- Lo sé y lo he pensado bastante, pero aun así quiero te conocer y aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda._

Accedí ante la propuesta de Jasper, de verdad me interesaba mucho él, pero me preocupaba como terminaría esto, íbamos avanzando demasiado rápido, cuando estaba con él, perdía la noción de la realidad y solo me dejaba ir, no podía explicar el efecto que tenía en mí.

_- Que haremos?... _dije mientras salíamos de la casa de Bella.

_- Pensaba que podíamos ir al Acuario, luego almorzar en el centro, después una película y terminar con una cena en un lugar elegante._

_- Suena como un plan…. _le dije.

Como Jasper andaba sin su auto, tomamos el auto de Bella, el conduciría. Mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro primer destino. Durante el caminó Jasper preguntó toda clase de cosas, sobre mi trabajo, amigos y familia. De verdad se estaba tomando muy en serio la idea de conocerme, mientras hablaba sobre mis diseños, el escuchaba fascinado. Le pregunté sobre su trabajo y me empezó a contar de la editorial y como Emmett le había ofrecido un puesto allí.

_- Como conociste a Bella?…_ le pregunté.

_- Fuimos compañeros, en la universidad… estábamos en todas las clases juntos, desde ahí que somos mejores amigos… _respondió Jasper.

_- Y entre ustedes nunca ha sucedido nada?_

_- Porque celosa?_

Me reí por su comentario.

_- No… solo estoy curiosa,_ respondí.

_- No… para mi Bella es como una hermana._

_- Y ella esta con alguien?_

_- No por el momento…. Porque tantas preguntas de Bella?_

_- Solo quería saber un poco más sobre la chica que me intercambió su hogar._

_- Está bien… ven vamos ya llegamos…. Anunció Jasper._

Empezamos nuestro recorrido por el acuario, era algo precioso caminamos observando las exhibiciones, era como estar en otro mundo. Mientras hacíamos el recorrido, Jasper tomó mi mano haciendo que la se me erizara la piel. Era maravilloso, estar junto a él.

Cuando terminamos, pasamos por la tienda de regalos y obviamente, compré uno que otro souvenir. Jasper me observaba fascinado.

_- Que sucede?..._ Le pregunté.

_- Me encantas…_. Dijo acercándose.

_- Tonto_… le dije de manera juguetona.

Él se acercó aún más y tomó mis labios dulcemente.

Salimos del acuario tomado de las manos, sentía como si flotara, era una sensación muy extraña, como si estuviese completa.

_- A donde vamos ahora? _Pregunté.

_- A almorzar, conozco un excelente restaurant…_ dijo Jasper.

Llegamos a un restaurant, decorado elegantemente, muy moderno. Ordenamos y mientras esperábamos nuestra comida Jasper comenzó a preguntarme por mi vida amorosa. Me debatí internamente si debía contarle o no lo de James, la verdad me daba un poco de vergüenza contarle como él me había engañado. Finalmente después de la insistencia de mi acompañante terminé por contarle todo.

_- Así termino, mi última relación y la más importante en la que he estado…_ dije ya terminando la historia.

Jasper me observaba, con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

_- Que sucede? _Pregunté.

_- No puedo creer que ese tal James haya sido tan imbécil… como fue capaz de tratarte así…_ dijo.

_- No lo sé… de verdad lo quería, bueno eso pensaba él había sido la única persona con la que me había sentido tan conectada…. Aunque me llamá la atención lo rápido que fue alejarme de él, más que dolida estaba avergonzada por la situación, me incomodaba tener que explicárselo a la gente, pensaba que estaba enamorada pero ahora no estoy muy segura… creo que nunca me he enamorado… _dije con un tono de tristeza en mi voz.

_- Es una lástima, es un sentimiento maravilloso… _dijo Jasper.

_- Te has enamorado muchas veces?_... pregunté un poco temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

_- Sólo una vez…_ dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

_- Debe haber sido alguien muy especial…. _Dije.

_- Lo fue…_

Nos quedamos en silencio, no quise seguir indagando se notaba que era un tema doloroso para Jasper, no quería presionarlo. Cambiamos un poco la dirección de la conversación durante el almuerzo y transcurrió de manera muy agradable.

El plan siguiente era ir al cine, pero lo cambiamos a último momento, para caminar por la costa, finalmente Jasper me llevó a casa y dijo que me recogería en unas horas para ir a cenar. Nos despedimos con un dulce beso y observé desde la puerta como se alejaba.

Entré a la casa de Bella, con una sonrisa en el rostro, me encantaba pasar tiempo con Jasper, él era… increíble.

Tomé un baño y comencé el proceso de embellecimiento, me paré frente al armario de Bella donde estaba lo poco de ropa que había podido traer para el viaje. Me decidí por un vestido azul, botas de tacón y un abrigo negro encima, con accesorios que combinaban. Sequé mi cabello y lo peiné cuidadosamente, luego usé un maquillaje ligero pero que resaltara mis rasgos, cuando quedé conforme con el resultado, miré la hora y solo tenía 5 minutos antes de que llegara Jasper.

Bajé y encendí la televisión para esperarlo, puntualmente tocó a la puerta….

_- Alice… estás preciosa._ Dijo cuándo abrí la puerta.

_- Tú también…_ él estaba vestido, de manera casual pero en él se veía divinamente.

Se acercó y me beso dulcemente, nos separamos.

_- Estás lista?_ Preguntó.

_- Solo tengo que ir por mi bolso y nos vamos…_ respondí.

Caminamos hacia la salida y nos subimos a su auto…

_- Donde iremos? _

_- A un restaurant que queda en el centro, te gustará…_ dijo Jasper.

La noche estaba despejada, era el primera vez que el cielo no estaba cubierto de nubes desde que llegué, se veían las estrellas. Mientras Jasper conducía, tomó mi mano y la llevó hacia sus labios donde depositó un beso, se sentía tan natural.

Jasper se detuvo frente a un restaurant, se notaba que era muy elegante y costoso, me encantaba la idea de que se hubiese esforzado para nuestra cita, era tan preocupado.

Nos acomodaron en una mesa privada, ordenamos la comida, durante la cena no podía evitar perderme en los ojos de Jasper, me encantaba escucharlo. De verdad estaba agradecida de éste viaje, se estaba convirtiendo en una experiencia fascinante.

Cuándo terminamos de cenar, caminamos hacia el auto de Jasper….

_- Como lo has pasado?_

_- Ha sido el mejor día que he pasado en Seattle._

_- Me alegro… para mí ha sido un placer estar contigo el día de hoy… _dijo mientras abría la puerta de su auto para que subiera.

-Jasper se subió y comenzó a manejar hacia la casa de Bella. Estacionó su auto frente a la puerta.

_- Me muero por darte un beso…._ Dijo.

_- Yo lo he estado esperando toda la noche…._ Confesé.

Nos comenzamos a besar, era la mejor sensación del mundo, los besos de Jasper eran increíbles, este hombre era mi perdición al estar a su lado me olvidaba de todo.

_- Entremos…._ Dije.

Jasper se separó de mí dejándome con un sentimiento de vacío.

_- Que sucede pregunté?..._

_- No puedo quedarme, mañana tengo unos compromisos muy temprano_…. Dijo Jasper.

_- Está bien…_ dije intentando esconder mi decepción.

_- Te llamaré cuando llegué… bueno?_

_- Si está bien…_

- Adiós… dijo Jasper y me dio un beso rápido.

_- Nos vemos… _dije y salí del auto.

Entré a la casa, desganada, de verdad quería que Jasper se quedara esta noche… pero tendría que esperar, hasta mañana.

Subí a la habitación, me puse pijama y me metí a la cama, encendí la televisión y busqué algo que me mantuviese entretenida hasta que me quedara dormida.

* * *

**Hola chicas... aqui tienen el capítulo de Alice, de esta semana... espero que les guste, queda poquito para que Alice se entere de Sophie. **

**Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews.**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	9. Decepciones

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**Recuerdo del capítulo anterior de Bella…**

Tomamos el café disfrutando de la compañía y nos pusimos de acuerdo para planear la fiesta de los chicos, mañana almorzaríamos juntos.

_- Es tarde y estas cansada, debería irme dijo Edward._

_- Está bien..._ la verdad es que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

_- Nos vemos mañana entonces…_. Te paso a buscar como a las 13:00?

_- Bueno… adiós que descanses…_

Esta vez fui yo la que me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

_- Ohh lo siento no debí hacer eso…_ dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

_- No te preocupes… _dijo Edward, ahora él se acercó y beso mi mejilla.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, esto no estaba bien.

- _Creo que debería irme_… Adios Bella.

- _Adiós Edward._

* * *

**9. Decepciones**

**BPOV**

La fiesta del hospital estaba tomando forma, con Edward nos habíamos esforzado al máximo y en dos días ya teníamos prácticamente todo armado, aunque debo reconoces que gran parte de eso se debía a los contactos de Edward, era increíble que solo el hecho de mencionar un nombre te pudiera abrir tantas puertas, su familia era conocida y estaban muy ligados con los trabajos de caridad, eso nos ayudó a conseguir patrocinadores.

El trabajo era muy reconfortante, Max estaba encantado con que estuviésemos ayudando. Edward me comentó que estaba muy emocionado porque posiblemente su tratamiento terminaría la próxima semana y que ahora solo tendría que asistir a controles de manera ambulatoria, el problema es que aún no ubicaban a su madre y Max se tendría que ir a un hogar del gobierno, no soportaba la idea de que estuviese en un lugar así pero desgraciadamente, no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

Estaba en casa de Alice, decidiendo que prepararía para cenar cuando sonó mi celular, no quise ver quien era, durante los últimos dos días Jacob se había intentado comunicar, probablemente para saber si es que había revisado sus páginas, pero yo no estaba de ánimo, así que lo había evitado. Cuando terminó de sonar mi celular, comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa, me pareció curioso, pensé que quizás Jake se había conseguido el teléfono de la casa, pero eso era imposible, me reprendí mentalmente por mis pensamientos y tomé el teléfono de la cocina.

_- Que estás haciendo?-_ dijo una voz aterciopelada al otro lado de la línea, era Edward.

_- Estoy debatiendo internamente que debo preparar de cena-_ respondí.

_- Ahh un tema importante-_ mencionó Edward con un tono serio.

_- Pero claro que es importante, necesito alimentarme._

_- Me parece muy bien señorita, pero le propongo que no cocine y comparta conmigo una noche de películas y pizza. ¿Qué le parece?_

_- Me salvaste la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar y no quería comer sola- _confesé.

_- Excelente, iré a recoger la pizza y tú por mientras escoge alguna película._

_- Ok, nos vemos._

_- Adiós Bells._

La idea de pasar la velada con Edward me animaba, tenía que reconocer que me encantaba pasar tiempo con él, estaba disfrutando mi estadía en Londres. Fui al salón de películas y revisé las que tenía Alice eran demasiadas, no sabía que escoger. Finalmente me decidí por "500 days of summer" recordé que Jasper me la había recomendado. Baje a preparar las cosas cuando escuché el timbre, fui hacia el intercomunicador y me encontré con la perfecta imagen de Edward.

_- Hola_- Saludé.

- _Buenas noches_- dijo Edward.

Pasamos por la cocina en busca de platos, cubiertos y unas cervezas. Nos acomodamos en el sofá, mientras Edward ponía la película serví la pizza.

Él tampoco había visto la película, la verdad era muy interesante, no era como las típicas películas, esta se trataba de un desamor, me gustó mucho al igual que a Edward. Cuando terminamos de ver la película él quiso seguir viendo televisión me daba la impresión de que no se quería ir, imaginaba que era porque extrañaba a su novia.

Estaba muy cansada y ya no estaba prestando atención ni a la televisión ni a lo que Edward decía, solo estaba concentrada en mantener mis ojos abiertos, el también parecía cansado pero seguía sin tener intenciones de marcharse. En algún punto ya no pude más y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté un poco desorientada, mi cuerpo no estaba sobre una cama, en mi mente comencé a unir mis últimos recuerdos del día de ayer, estaba en el sofá de la sala de películas, había dormido profundamente. Me asusté un poco cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se movía arriba y hacia abajo al ritmo de lo que parecía ser una calmada respiración, decidí explorar con mis manos sin abrir los ojos, no podía ser quien yo creía, pensé. Mis manos comprobaron que estaba durmiendo sobre una persona, abrí primero un ojo y observé bien donde me encontraba, aún estaba en la sala de películas de Alice, durmiendo sobre Edward, que estaba sobre el sofá. Mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, su rostro se veía muy tranquilo, con sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos, su respiración era calmada y uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi espalda.

En un principio quise salir corriendo de ahí, pero se sentía de maravilla, mi conciencia volvió a recordarme que él tenía novia, pero nadie se enteraría, además no habíamos hecho nada malo y el estar entre sus brazos se sentía realmente bien, así que decidí fingir que dormía y aprovechar el momento.

Edward se empezó a mover y sentí como me apegaba más a su cuerpo, él estaba despertando, sentí una caricia en mi mejilla.

_- Bella, despierta._

Dejé de fingir que estaba dormida para fingir que estaba despertando.

_- Hola-_ dije mirando los hermosos ojos de Edward y no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior, el estar con él tan cerca me ponía nerviosa, obviamente mi sonrojo no tardó en aparecer.

El me respondió con una sonrisa torcida y comenzó a rascar su cabeza.

_- Lo lamento, me quedé dormido._

_- No te preocupes, fuimos dos- le respondí._

_- Dormiste muy incómoda._

_- No todo bien- _no iba a confesarle que era la mejor noche que había pasado en Londres.

Nos levantamos del sofá, le dije a Edward que tomara lo que quisiera para tomar desayuno mientras tomaba una ducha y me cambiaba de ropa. Cuando terminé baje y me encontré con él comiendo un poco de cereal, yo tomé algo de fruta.

_- ¿Tienes que ir al hospital?_

_- No, tomé mis vacaciones y vuelvo a entrar la segunda semana de enero, así que por el momento solo tengo que ir a ver lo de la fiesta y a visitar a Max._

_- ¿Alguna novedad de su madre?_

_- Ninguna._

Terminamos de desayunar y lo acompañé a la salida, él tenía que hacer algunos trámites, pero quedamos para almorzar ajustaríamos los detalles finales de la fiesta.

Fui a la cocina para ordenar lo del desayuno cuando sonó el teléfono.

_- Alo._

_- ¿Bella?_

_- Con ella ¿quién habla?_

_- Hola Bella, es Alice-_ me sorprendí con su llamada.

_- Alice, que gusto oírte ¿Qué tal el viaje?_

_- De maravilla, fue una excelente idea ¿Cómo has estado?_

_- Todo bien por aquí, sin problemas._

_- Me alegro, Edward me contó que lo estás ayudando con la fiesta del hospital._

_- Si, se necesitaba ayuda y bueno no tenía mucho que hacer._

_- Eso es genial, me alegra que lo estés ayudando, mi hermano es maravilloso._

_- Es una excelente persona- _dije sincera.

_- Él dijo lo mismo de ti-_ las palabras de Alice me sorprendieron, no podía creer que él le hubiese platicado de mí.

Me despedí de Alice y ella me dio algunos consejos de lugares que tenía que visitar antes de partir. Subí a la habitación y comencé a arreglarme para salir, antes de encontrarme con Edward quería pasar por algunos regalos Rose y Sophie, no me perdonarían si no les llevaba algo. Me miré al espejo antes y opté por cambiarme de ropa, quería arreglarme un poco. Me puse unos pantalones pitillos negros, un sweater largo con cuello color gris y encima una chaqueta negra, botas de tacón y maquillaje. Cuando estuve conforme tomé mi bolso y salí.

Recorrí diferentes tiendas y escogí unos lindos atuendo para Sophie ella estaría feliz, se me hizo tarde y no alcancé a ver el regalo de Rose. Caminé rápidamente hasta el restaurant donde me encontraría con Edward.

_- Hola, pensé que no vendrías y que me dejarías plantado-_ dijo Edward, con un tierno puchero en su cara.

_- Me atrasé, lo lamento._

_- Te ves bonita._

_- Gracias, tú también te ves bien-_ dije sonrojándome.

Ordenamos tres platos diferentes para compartirlos, el almuerzo estaba delicioso, conversamos sobre los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

_- Gracias, por ayudarme no hubiese podido hacerlo sin ti. _

_- Edward, yo no he hecho nada, tu eres el que ha hecho prácticamente todo._

_- Pero para mí tu compañía fue importante._

Agaché mi cabeza esperando que él no viera mi sonrojo y sonreí por su comentario. Terminamos de almorzar, contando algunas anécdotas de cuando estábamos estudiando, nos reímos mucho.

_- ¿Qué harás ahora?_

_- Tenía planeado buscar un regalo para mi amiga, Rosalie._

_- Tengo que comprar unos regalos que me faltan ¿me quieres acompañar?_

_- Me encantaría._

Salimos del local y recorrimos las tiendas cercanas, Edward entro a un par de tiendas a comprar sus regalos faltantes y yo aún no encontraba algo para Rose. Pasamos por fuera de una tienda de instrumentos musicales, Edward se detuvo y observaba la vitrina como un niño fuera de una juguetería.

_- Esta es mi tienda favorita._

_- ¿Tocas algún instrumento?_

_- Piano._

_- Me encantaría escucharte tocar algún día- _Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro, tomó mi mano haciendo que apareciera nuevamente la corriente eléctrica por su contacto y me arrastró dentro de la tienda.

_- ¿Qué haces?- _pregunté confundida.

_- Tocaré algo._

Avanzamos hasta la sección donde estaban los pianos, él le hizo a una seña al vendedor que le respondió con una sonrisa, al parecer venía frecuentemente. Se sentó en el banquillo y sus manos se posaron por las teclas, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente y una hermosa música comenzó a llenar el lugar. Reconocí la pieza inmediatamente era "Claro de luna" de Debussy, la piel se me erizó al verlo, era una imagen perfecta. Cuando terminó me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes.

_- Eso fue increíble._

_- Gracias, es uno de mis favoritos._

_- El mío también- _nuestras miradas quedaron conectadas por unos segundos.

_- ¿Sabes tocar?_

_- No. Quizás alguna vez mi abuela me obligó a tomar lesiones, pero no resultaron- _dije un poco nerviosa ante la pregunta, Edward me miraba divertido y me hizo una seña para que me sentara junto a él.

_- Anda cuéntame que sabes tocar._

_- Nada, mi abuela me obligaba a tocar villancicos para navidad, pero sonaban horrible._

Edward empezó a tocar "Joy to the world" me pidió que lo acompañara, comencé a tocar junto a él, la situación era un poco incómoda y lo fue aún más cuando Edward se puso a cantar, la gente volteaba a vernos, estaba a roja a más no poder y Edward se veía encantado. Cuando terminamos teníamos a un montón de gente alrededor que también acompañó cantando, el ambiente navideño se estaba haciendo notar.

Cuando la gente se disipó noté que algo cambió en el rostro de Edward, él miraba fijamente a la vitrina, giré mi vista hacia donde estaba su mirada y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Tanya, su novia que estaba grabando en Bristol, iba abrazada a un hombre. No me di cuenta en el momento que Edward se levantó y ahora entraba a mi campo visual, junto a Tanya y al otro hombre.

Desde donde estaba se veía como Edward la encaraba y ella se acercaba para darle explicaciones, se veía muy molesto. Finalmente el la dejó hablando sola y el otro chico la agarró del brazo y se la llevó. Edward entró nuevamente a la tienda.

_- Edward lo siento tanto ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado o prefieres estar solo?_

_- Salgamos de acá- dijo decidido_

_- ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?_

_- No puedo estar en mi casa y no quiero estar sólo. ¿Te molesta si vamos donde Alice?_

_- No tranquilo, vamos donde tú quieras._

Edward se veía devastadísimo, hace un momento estaba feliz tocando el piano y ahora se veía totalmente destruido. Me rompía el corazón verlo así, no sabía qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor. Cuando entramos a la casa Edward se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá de la sala de estar. Lo dejé por unos minutos mientras iba a hacer un té.

_- Toma esto, te hará sentir mejor-_ le dije pasándole la taza de té.

- El me miró confundido y dijo:

_- ¿No tienes algo más fuerte?_

_- Espera deja revisar._

Fui hasta el bar y encontré una botella de tequila, saque un par de vasos, sal y limón y volví a la sala de estar.

_- Porque siempre me enamoro de las malas._

_- Tú no sabías que era mala._

_- Pero sabía que no era buena, Alice me lo repitió mil veces._

Llené uno de los vasitos con tequila y se lo acerqué a Edward junto con el limón y la sal.

_- Gracias_- dijo y se tomó el primer shot.

_- ¿Otro_?

_- Por favor, pero tienes que acompañarme no pretenderás que tome solo_.

_- Está bien_- ahora los dos tomamos.

_- ¿Porque me atraen las personas que sé que no me convienen_?

_- Yo tengo la respuesta de eso. Es porque esperas estar equivocado- _Edward se incorporó en su asiento y ahora me escuchaba atento mientras servía un shot para cada uno.

_- ¿Cómo es eso?- _preguntó y tomamos el siguiente.

_- Cuando ella hace algo mal tú lo ignoras y cada vez que ella hace algo bueno tu vuelves a caer y pierdes esa discusión interna de que no te conviene._

_- Exacto y se suma la idea de lo afortunado que eres porque una chica como ella se fijó en tí- _y ahora tomamos otro.

_- ¿Qué te dijo hoy?_

_- Me dijo que nunca fue a Bristol, todo este tiempo ha estado en casa de ese tipo, me mintió y yo que pensaba sorprenderla en navidad._

Me acerqué y puse mi mano en su hombro mostrándole mi apoyo, él se giró y miró directamente a mis ojos.

_- Soy patético, lamento estar arruinando tu noche, no deberías estar escuchando esto._

_- No te preocupes, además me encanta la compañía._

El me seguía mirando triste, me levanté del sofá.

_- Vamos Edward, te prepararé algo delicioso para la cena._

_- Como quieras-_ dijo desganado.

_- Mira, sé que es nefasto escuchar que la gente te diga que entiende cómo te sientes, porque uno piensa que lo dice por decir y que realmente no entiende. Pero de verdad entiendo, estaba viendo a alguien en Seattle, trabajamos juntos y he estado enamorada de él por más de dos años, pero mientras mantenía la esperanza de que estaríamos juntos, él estaba viendo a otra chica y le pidió que fuera su esposa, no estaba enamorado de mí, lo que intento decir es que entiendo lo que es sentirse pequeño e insignificante en el mundo y que te duela en lugares que no sabías que tenías y lo mucho que te cuesta contener la lágrimas cuando lo ves o cuando piensas en él y a pesar de que te cambies el cabello o te compres un vestido nuevo te vas a la cama pensando en todos los detalles, preguntándote que fue lo que hiciste mal para que él no te notara y como malinterpretaste todo, como por un breve instante pensaste que eras feliz viviendo así, recibiendo solo las sobras, pero tu cabeza te hace una mala jugada y pasas el día imaginando que todo cambiará y que el aparecerá en tu puerta diciendo que te ama y que se arrepiente de haberte dejado ir. Después de todo eso, el tiempo pasa, tomas fuerzas y decides que ya no sufrirás más, te alejas de él y conoces gente nueva que te hace sentir bien y los pequeños pedazos de tu corazón se comienzan a reacomodar y todo eso que viviste, todo lo que sufriste tarde o temprano empieza a desaparecer._

Le dije todo lo que estaba guardado en mi corazón respecto a Jacob, cuando terminé Edward me miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos y con su cara llena de desconcierto.

_- Wow, creo que necesitas otro shot._

_- Gracias_- dije recibiendo el vaso.

_- ¿Es por eso que estas acá?¿Estas intentando superar a este tipo?_

_- Sí, tocaste mi fibra sensible, ahora soy yo la que te está dando la lata- _Edward negó con la cabeza.

_- ¿Es el tipo que te mandó el paquete?_

_- Sí, el "me necesita"._

_- ¿Se mantiene en contacto?_

_- Todo el tiempo._

_- O sea tú no puedes olvidarlo lo que es nefasto para ti pero para él funciona de maravilla._

_- Exactamente, te aseguro que lo de Tanya no se ve tan terrible comparado con mi vida._

_- Ok, esto se acabó dejaremos de sentir lástima por nosotros, te prepararé la cena brindaremos con un buen vino y celebraremos el hecho de que somos jóvenes y estamos vivos- _dijo Edward.

Después de conversar con Edward sentía que me había librado de un gran peso, me acerqué a él, le di un abrazo y le dije.

_- Eres un hombre increíble, Tanya es una tonta- _ese era el tequila hablando por mí.

_- Tú también eres increíble- dijo Edward para luego besar mi frente._

Nos separamos un poco del abrazo y nuestras miradas mantuvieron el contacto, los ojos de Edward eran algo adictivo, no podía dejar de mirarlos. La distancia entre nosotros se fue acortando cada vez más, podía sentir su aliento mezclado con el tequila chocando en mi rostro, nos íbamos a besar, no se dé donde saqué fuerzas y ocupé todo mi autocontrol para sepárame. No podía aprovecharme de la situación él estaba despechado, al igual que yo y ninguno de los dos estaba sobrio, claramente una pésima combinación.

_- Ven preparemos la cena, para aplacar los efectos del tequila_- Tomé su mano y lo llevé a la cocina.

* * *

**Hola, ojalá hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas.**

**Aqui les traigo el capítulo de Bella, le tocó sufrir a Edward, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta historia con sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. Son las mejores.**

**Les cuento que escribí un one shot navideño y estan cordialmente invitadas a revisarlo:**

**_Navidad inesperada_**

**_Bella y Edward fueron los mejores amigos en la infancia y al llegar preparatoria algo más surgió entre ellos, desgraciadamente el destino se encargó de separarlos y ahora después de años se vuelven a encontar. AH/AU BxE._**

.net/s/6588208/1/bNavidad_b_binesperada_b

**Un abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Millaray**


	10. ¿Papi?

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**Recuerdo del capítulo anterior de Alice…**

Nos comenzamos a besar, era la mejor sensación del mundo, los besos de Jasper eran increíbles, este hombre era mi perdición al estar a su lado me olvidaba de todo.

_- Entremos…._ Dije.

Jasper se separó de mí dejándome con un sentimiento de vacío.

_- Que sucede pregunté?..._

_- No puedo quedarme, mañana tengo unos compromisos muy temprano_…. Dijo Jasper.

_- Está bien…_ dije intentando esconder mi decepción.

_- Te llamaré cuando llegué… bueno?_

_- Si está bien…_

_- Adiós_… dijo Jasper y me dio un beso rápido.

- _Nos vemos_… dije y salí del auto.

Entré a la casa, desganada, de verdad quería que Jasper se quedara esta noche… pero tendría que esperar, hasta mañana.

Subí a la habitación, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, encendí la televisión y busqué algo que me mantuviese entretenida hasta que me quedara dormida.

**10. ¿Papi?**

**APOV**

Desperté tarde, salí de la cama, fui a la ducha, me vestí y tomé algo de desayuno. Golpeaba la superficie de la mesa, aburrida sin saber en qué matar mi tiempo el día de hoy, Seattle sin Jasper era aburrido. Miré mis uñas y pensé que quizás podría hacerme una manicure y pedicure, quizás un masaje. Ir a las tiendas no era una opción ya había recorrido prácticamente todas las tiendas de esta ciudad.

Subí al auto de Bella y me dirigí camino al centro para buscar un salón de belleza o algo donde pudiese consentirme. Conduje por un par de calles y encontré lo que estaba buscando. Estacioné el auto y entré a un salón de belleza, estaba muy lleno. La recepcionista me habló:

_- Hola, Buenos días. ¿En que la puedo ayudar?_

_- Hola quiero hacerme las uñas y un masaje de cuero cabelludo._

_- Ok ¿solicitó hora con alguien?_

_- No._

_- No hay problema, la acomodaremos con alguien, ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_- Alice Cullen._

_- Espere unos minutos hasta que la llamemos._

_- Muy amable, Gracias._

Me senté en uno de los sillones de salón y tomé una revista. La hojee sin poner atención en nada hasta que me llamaron.

_- ¿Alice?_

_- Si._

_- Pasa por acá, ella es Ángela y te atenderá hoy._

La recepcionista me mostró a una chica un poco más alta que yo, delgada con cabellos oscuros que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda, cuando me acerqué a ella me saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

_- Hola ¿Qué te harás hoy?_

_- Hola, un masaje de cuero cabelludo y las manicure, pedicure._

_- Ok, acomódate aquí._

Me acomodé y Angela comenzó con mi cabello, el masaje estuvo exquisito. Mientras Angela hacía su trabajo ella empezó a preguntar por mí y yo finalmente terminé contándole toda mi historia del porqué estaba aquí y de cómo James había sido un idiota.

_- No puedo creer lo que hizo James, no sé qué hubiese hecho en tu situación_- dijo Angela, cuando terminé de contarle la manera en que me enteré que James me engañaba.

_- Hubieses reaccionado igual que yo, cualquier mujer lo hubiese hecho_.

_- Y te viniste sola a un país donde no conocer a nadie, eres muy valiente_.

_- No es valentía, sino más bien cobardía, pero es que verdad no hubiese podido aguantar estar ahí, las preguntas sobre James, todo eso me hubiese superado_.

_- Si puede ser__. ¿Qué tal te ha tratado Seattle?_

La pregunta de Alice me hizo recordar a Jasper.

_- No me puedo quejar_- le contesté sonriendo.

- _Oh por Dios! Has conocido a alguie_n- exclamó Ángela contenta.

Me sorprendí por las perspicacia de Angela y me reí ante su descubrimiento.

_- ¿Cómo lo has notado?_

_- La manera que se te iluminaron los ojos, como no puedes dejar de sonreír. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?_

_- Conocí a alguien el primer día que llegué._

_- Cuéntame._

_- Es el mejor amigo de la dueña de la casa donde me estoy quedando y una cosa ha llevado a la otra y hemos estado juntos desde que llegué._

_- ¿Guapo?_

_- Guapísimo, es increíble, nunca me había sentido así por alguien._

_- Hoy saldrás con él._

_- Hoy no lo veré, tenía que hacer unos trámites temprano, dijo que me llamaría cuando se desocupara- _le dije un poco desanimada.

_- Bueno pero si él no te llama, puedes hacerlo tú. Sorpréndelo tu esta vez._

_- Si es una opción._

Me despedí de Ángela y salí del salón de belleza. Era hora de almorzar así que paré en un restaurant donde comí una ensalada. Caminé un poco por la ciudad, se estaba haciendo tarde así que volví a casa.

Aproveché de llamar a mis padres y a Edward, me contó que Tanya lo estaba engañando, me dio mucha pena, se notaba que estaba afectado, pero era esperable, él quería pedirle matrimonio, menos mal que no alcanzo a hacerlo. Me tranquilizó saber que Bella estaba con él, a pesar de no haber estado nunca con ella en persona, la consideraba mi amiga.

Tomé un baño de burbujas y mi mente voló hacia Jasper, tenía muchas de verlo. Quizás yo debería ir a su casa pensé, como me lo había dicho Ángela, sorprenderlo. Debe estar cansado de trabajar hoy y quizás podría ir llevarle algo para cenar, hacer algo relajado en casa.

Terminé mi baño y me paré en frente al closet donde estaba mi ropa, sería una salida relajada pero eso no era un impedimento para vestirse bonita. Saqué mi vestido negro, tacones y mi abrigo blanco. Me veía muy bien, quizás un poco elegante para una velada en casa pero estaba segura de que ha Jasper le encantaría.

Busqué en el directorio la dirección de Jasper, no tenía idea de cómo llegar, pero esperaba que el GPS de mi teléfono se encargara de eso. Antes de partir a casa de Jasper pasé por un restaurant de comida china y compré un menú para dos personas. Pasé por otra tienda y tomé golosinas, una torta de postre y un vino para la cena. Volví a subir al auto y encendí el GPS.

Unos 20 minutos después estaba frente a una hermosa casa, que daba hacia la costa, con un gran antejardín, la casa era de dos pisos, tenía balcones. Era bastante grande para que viviera una persona. Bajé del auto y caminé hacia la entrada cargada con la bolsa de la comida y las otras cosas que había traído.

Paré enfrente a su puerta, dejé las bolsas en el suelo, estiré las arrugas de mi abrigo y retoqué mis labios con brillo y toqué el timbre. En menos de un minuto, Jasper estaba abiendo la puerta, me quedé sin palabras al verlo, se veía tan guapo con unos jeans desgastados, una polera que se ajustaba al cuerpo y zapatillas.

_- Alice-_ dijo sorprendido.

_- Hola, verás estaba en casa haciendo nada y pensando en ti y dije porque tengo que esperar que el me llamé, porque no lo sorprendo esta vez. Así que tomé el auto pasé por cosas ricas para la cena y aquí estoy._

Jasper me miraba algo nervioso, intentaba sonreír mientras hablaba y giraba su cabeza hacia dentro de la casa. No entendía porque actuaba así no me hacía pasar, pensé que era parte de la emoción y que se le pasaría pero no fue así el siguió con su comportamiento nervioso, sin decir nada. En ese momento lo comprendí, no estaba sólo, lo había interrumpido. Me sentía muy avergonzada lo único que quería era cavar un gran hoyo en la tierra y meterme ahí. Eso te pasa por impulsiva Alice Cullen y por suponer cosas que no son, Jasper estaba con otra y sentí como algo se rompió en mi interior.

_- Lo siento, no estás solo, no fue mi intención, debería haber llamado, lo lamento, no te preocupes yo solo me iré-_ hablé a mil por hora y Jasper solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin decir nada, cuando terminé el finalmente habló.

_ - No estoy solo, pero no es lo que tú piensas, te explicaré mañana._

_- No te preocupes en serio- _ sólo quería huir de la incómoda situación, tomé las bolsas y en ese instante se escuchó desde dentro de la casa.

_- ¿Quién es papi?- _la puerta se abrió completamente y apareció una pequeña de unos 4 años, con el cabello negro, unos enormes ojos azules, con un vestidito rojo y botitas.

_- ¿Papi?- _dije en un susurro mirando a Jasper en busca de una explicación.

_- Si yo soy papi, Alice ella es mi hija Sophie-_ explicó tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos

Estaba muy sorprendida con lo que él me dijo, la pequeña me miraba con ojos curiosos, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su padre.

_- Hola, soy Alice- saludé a Sophie._

_- Hola ¿cómo estás?- _me respondió.

_- Bien, gracias ¿y tu?_

_- Bien._

La pequeña era preciosa, jaló un par de veces de la camisa de su padre haciendo que el saliera de su conmoción.

_- ¿Alice te gustaría pasar_?- preguntó Jasper.

- _Si pasa_- demandó Sophie.

Caminé hacia dentro de la casa, mirando hacia todos lados por si me encontraba con alguna sorpresa, como la mamá de Sophie. Jasper se acercó para que le pasara mi abrigo y rápidamente le pregunté si estaba casado, el negó con la cabeza. Terminé de pasarle mi abrigo y Sophie me miró encantada.

- _Wow, estás bonita, eres como mi muñeca._

El comentario de Sophie me hizo sonreir al igual que a Jasper.

_- ¿Papi, vamos a cenar ahora?_

_- Si cariño, vamos a la cocina._

_- ¿Alice que tienes en esa bolsa?-_ preguntó Sophie.

_- He traído comida china y algo para el postre._

_- Que rico mi favorita. ¿Podemos cenar eso papi?_

_- Seguro, princesa._

Sophie se adelantó a la cocina y aproveché de preguntarle a Jasper, algunas cosas.

_- Alice, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes._

_- ¿Divorciado?_

_- No, Viudo hace cuatro años._

_- Ohh lo lamento-_ me dio mucha pena saber que la madre de Sophie había fallecido, era tan pequeña y se notaba que ha Jasper también le afectaba se notaba en sus ojos.

_- Ven vamos a la cocina-_ Jasper tomó las bolsas y me mostró el camino.

Ayudé a desempacar la comida y las cosas a Jasper, mientras Sophie nos esperaba sentada en la mesa.

_- ¿Cuántos años tienes Sophie?_

_- Cuatro._

_- ¿Vas al jardín?_

_- Sí._

Sophie me contó de lo mucho que le gustaba ir al jardín y que su actividad favorita era colorear, me contó también de sus abuelos, los padres de Jasper, de Rosalie y Emmett, inclusive habló de Bella con mucho cariño.

Nos sentamos a cenar y fui interrogada por Sophie, me preguntó de todo, de donde era y porque hablaba extraño, en que trabajaba, sobre mi familia. Jasper nos miraba encantado.

_- Agradece a Alice por la cena_- dijo Jasper cuando terminamos.

_- Gracias Alice._

_- De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado._

_- Muy bien señorita, despídase y subamos a ponernos el pijama y a lavar sus dientes para ir a la cama- habló Jasper tiernamente._

_- No quiero, es temprano y no tengo sueño._

_- Sophie- dijo Jasper serio._

_- Papi, aún no además Alice aún no ve la tienda que tenemos en la sala de juegos, ni mis dibujos._

_- Sophie, no creo que Alice quiera ir a tu tienda- _cuando Jasper dijo eso lo miré un poco enojada, obviamente me gustaría conocer la tienda de Sophie y se lo dije.

_- Me encantaría conocer tu tienda y ver tus dibujos- _La pequeña me regalo una sonrisa, bajó de la mesa y tomó mi mano y me llevó escaleras arriba.

Llegamos a una habitación llena de juguetes, en medio de la habitación estaba levantada una tienda, adentro estaba llena de cojines y había una lamparita de noche.

_- Ven, entra._

Seguí a Sophie hasta la entrada de la tienda, mientras Jasper me miraba incómodo, le sonreí para que se relajara.

Entré en la tienda y me recosté junto a Sophie, desde el techo de la tienda colgaban pequeñas figuras, eran dibujos de Sophie.

_- Mira, ese de ahí es mi papá y ahí estoy yo-_ decía animada, me mostró también a Rose y Emmett, sus abuelos y Bella.

_- ¿Ella quién es?- _pregunté refiriéndome a la única figura que no me describió.

_- Esa es mami, yo no la conocí, pero papá siempre me cuenta de ella._

M_e_ emocionó escuchar como Sophie hablaba de su madre, Jasper que estaba acostado a mi lado, entrelazó su mano con la mía, fue un gesto muy tierno, me imaginaba por todo lo que tenían haber pasado. Sophie me mostró todos sus juguetes pero ya era tarde y se le cerraban sus ojitos.

_- Alice, si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir, mi cama es grande_- el comentario de Sophie me causó gracia.

_- Hoy no he traído pijama, quizás otro día._

_- Está bien._

Jasper la tomó en brazos lo ayudé a cambiarla y lavarle sus dientes. La pusimos en la cama, él la arropó, le dio un beso en la frente y salimos de su habitación.

Nos sentamos en la sala de estar, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento.

_- Sophie te adoró, no había visto que se diera tan rápido con alguien._

_- Ella es una pequeña maravillosa._

_- Es especial, es mi pedacito de cielo._

_- ¿Que le pasó a su mamá?_

_- Conocí a Maria en la universidad, nos amamos mucho, cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada nos casamos, estábamos enamorados y queriamos comenzar nuestra familia. El último trimestre del embarazo fue complicado, ella falleció en el parto._

_- Lo siento mucho- dije y tomé su mano._

_- Gracias- _nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

_- ¿Porque no me contaste de ella?- _finalmente pregunte lo que me estaba dando vueltas desde que llegué a su casa.

_- Porque prefiero no contarle a las mujeres de ella._

_- Estoy confundida, tú me pediste que me quedará, tu quisiste que nos conociéramos._

_- Lo sé, lo sé. Es que primero me gusta conocer a alguien bien y luego le muestro este lado de mi vida, cuando estoy con alguna chica me es más fácil presentarme como un soltero normal y no como un papá a tiempo completo que trabaja, porque eso es lo que soy. Son solo en contadas las ocasiones en las que puedo salir y conocer gente, solo cuando Sophie se queda con mis padres o con Rose. Mi vida a diaria es complicada, criar a Sophie no es algo simple, la adoro y no me estoy quejando pero no puedo negar que es algo difícil y me ayuda tener separadas esas partes de mi vida, la de padre y la de soltero. No sé cómo compatibilizar las dos cosas y bueno también me asusta que alguien ingrese a nuestras vidas y nos pueda hacer daño, no es tanto por mí sino por Sophie, ya es bastante complicado que tenga que crecer sin su madre._

_- Si es complicado y supongo que como me voy en una semana, comprendo que no me hayas contado- _entendía el motivo por el que él no me lo había contado, no sería bueno para Sophie encariñarse con alguien que la dejará pronto.

_- Complicad_o- repitió Jasper.

_- ¿En qué momento nos involucramos tanto y esto dejó de ser solo sexo?- _dije más para mí que para él.

_- Alice, para mí nunca fue solo sexo._

_- Pero tú eres un editor en Seattle y yo soy una diseñadora en Londres, es un mundo de diferencia. Tú tienes tu familia aquí y yo en Londres._

_- Tranquila, creo que los dos ya estamos demasiado involucrados para echarnos atrás, disfrutemos el tiempo que tenemos juntos y bueno lo demás lo veremos._

_- Jasper, lo tendremos que ver en siete días._

_- Alice, no pensemos más en eso._

_- Será mejor que me vaya._

_- No, quédate conmigo hoy- dijo y tomó mis labios y con eso las preocupaciones desaparecieron, al menos por esa noche._

* * *

**Hola ya ha aparecido Sophie, me encantó escribir este capítulo adoré imaginar a Jasper como padre.**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, reviews y alertas.**

**Bueno un abrazo y el próximo durante la semana.**

**Millaray.**


	11. Navidad

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**Recuerdo del capítulo anterior de Bella…**

Después de conversar con Edward sentía que me había librado de un gran peso, me acerqué a él, le di un abrazo y le dije.

— _Eres un hombre increíble, Tanya es una tonta- _ese era el tequila hablando por mí.

— _Tú también eres increíble- dijo Edward para luego besar mi frente._

Nos separamos un poco del abrazo y nuestras miradas mantuvieron el contacto, los ojos de Edward eran algo adictivo, no podía dejar de mirarlos. La distancia entre nosotros se fue acortando cada vez más, podía sentir su aliento mezclado con el tequila chocando en mi rostro, nos íbamos a besar, no se dé donde saqué fuerzas y ocupé todo mi autocontrol para sepárame. No podía aprovecharme de la situación él estaba despechado, al igual que yo y ninguno de los dos estaba sobrio, claramente una pésima combinación.

— _Ven preparemos la cena, para aplacar los efectos del tequila_- Tomé su mano y lo llevé a la cocina.

**11. Navidad**

**BPOV**

Estaba terminando de arreglarme, Edward vendría en unos minutos. Me miré al espejo, mi cabello se rehusaba a cooperar así que lo tomé en una coleta. Hoy era la fiesta de navidad por la que tanto habíamos trabajado. El timbre sonó y bajé rápidamente.

___— _Hola— Saludé a Edward con una sonrisa.

___— _Hola ¿estás lista? .

___— _Si sólo tengo que tomar mi bolso.

Nos subimos a su auto y partimos camino al hospital. Edward se notaba bastante bien, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido con Tanya, por suerte la fiesta lo había mantenido ocupado.

___— _¿Cómo estás?— pregunté.

___— _Bien, mejor después de que conversamos.

___— _Me alegro.

___— _No te he agradecido por ese día, el que estuvieras a mi lado significó mucho.

___— _No fue nada, en serio.

___— _Bella para mí fue muy importante, eres una gran amiga. No puedo creer que te vas la próxima semana, te extrañaré mucho.

___— _Yo igual te extrañaré— nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos.

Extrañaría mucho a Max y a Edward. Sé que los conocía hace poco tiempo pero se habían metido en mi corazón y les tenía mucho cariño. Lo que me pasaba cuando estaba con Edward era algo difícil de describir, nos habíamos conectado de una manera increíble, pensábamos parecido en muchas cosas y teníamos gustos muy similares, pero a la vez estar con él era una experiencia fascinante y diferente todos los días nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

___— _Llegamos— anunció Edward.

Bajamos algunas de las cosas que faltaban y entramos al hospital. Cuando llegamos Max nos interceptó.

___—_¡Bella!— dijo antes de lanzarse a mis brazos.

___— _Hola Maxi ¿Cómo estás?

___—_Bien. Edward tienes que ver la sala de juegos. Hay un árbol enorme, luces, adornos, hay botas de navidad llena de dulces, trajeron una torta y muchas cosas, vamos a ver.

Max nos llevó a la sala de juegos donde sería la fiesta, el personal del hospital había hecho un hermoso trabajo adornando la sala y empezando a traer algunas de las cosa para la fiesta. Estaba todo listo los regalos estaban escondidos en la oficina de Edward, el animador había llegado tendríamos un show de marionetas, un mago y finalmente vendría Santa a entregarles los regalos.

___— _Este lugar esta precioso ¿Ayudaste a dejarlo tan bonito? — le pregunté a Max.

___— _Sí, con los otros chicos hicimos algunos adornos. _Ven te mostraré los que hice yo._

Edward nos miraba con una sonrisa, se acercó a mí oído y dijo que iría a su oficina a revisar los regalos. Su cercanía hizo que la piel se me erizara. Fui con Max y me mostró los hermosos adornos que habían hecho los chicos. Él estaba que no podía más de felicidad, estaba muy emocionado. Cuando terminó de mostrarme su trabajo le dije que fuera a jugar con los chicos mientras empezaba la fiesta.

Caminé hacia la oficina de Edward, la puerta estaba cerrada así que toque un par de veces antes de abrirla un poco.

___—_¿Puedo pasar? — dije asomando sólo mi cabeza.

Edward estaba en su escritorio, con un marco de fotografía entre sus manos en su mirada había tristeza, lo había interrumpido.

___— _Lo lamento no sabías que estabas ocupado— dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

___— _Bella, no…— Edward comenzó a decir pero no terminé de escucharlo y salí rápidamente.

Él me alcanzó y dijo.

___— _Bella, no te preocupes, no estaba ocupado. Vamos.

Entramos a la oficina y él tomó la lista de los regalos. Disimuladamente miré la foto que estaba sosteniendo hace un rato, en ella salía Tanya. Él notó lo que estaba observando se acercó, tomó la foto con sus manos.

___— _La extrañas ¿Verdad?

___— _Extraño lo que ella significaba. El comienzo de mi familia. ¿Entiendes? 

___— _Sí.

___— _Ahora me siento un poco perdido, había planificado mi futuro en torno a ella.

Mi corazón se estremeció al verlo así, no me pude contener y acaricié sus cabellos.

___—_Encontrarás a alguien especial y tendrás la familia que siempre has querido estoy segura. Tendrás hermosos hijos y serás el mejor padre del mundo.

Edward me miraba intensamente, tomó mi mano y con su pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos en el dorso de ella. Las descargas eléctricas que mandaba con sus pequeñas caricias recorrían todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mi corazón latiera velozmente y que olvidara respirar. El espacio que nos separaba comenzó a desaparecer, nuestros labios estaban a milímetros, pero el momento se rompió cuando golpearon la puerta de la oficina para avisarnos que la fiesta empezaría. Los dos volvimos a respirar, el me miró de manera dulce y dejó una pequeña caricia por el contorno de mi nariz.

___— _Ven nos están esperando.

Caminamos hacia la fiesta con nuestras manos entrelazadas, esperaba que en algún momento las sensaciones que él me provocaba se detuvieran. Las miradas de la gente se detenían ante nosotros, me incomodaba que todo el mundo nos mirara estaba segura de que ellos no estaban al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con Tanya y lo más probable es que estuvieran imaginando cosas terribles de mí. Él notó que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

___—_Tranquila, estás conmigo— dijo con mi sonrisa favorita.

Sus palabras me calmaron y le sonreí como respuesta. Me encantaba estar así con él y adoraba como me hacía sentir. Pero no podía disfrutar completamente el momento, me estaba involucrando demasiado con Edward, eso no estaba bien yo partiría en poco tiempo y todo sería más complicado.

La fiesta era todo un éxito, los niños estaban felices, las marionetas, el mago estuvieron excelentes y ahora venía la parte que todos esperaban, Santa y los regalos. Entró un hombre mayor disfrazado de Santa, se veía muy real, traía la enorme bolsa con los regalos, se sentó en la silla especial y comenzó a llamar a cada uno de los niños. Cada niño recibía un regalo y una botita con dulces. Los chicos los recibían y daban un enorme abrazo a Santa. Cuando fue el momento de Max el recibió su regalo y vino hacia donde estábamos nosotros a abrir su regalo.

— _Miren mi regalo es muy grande_— dijo Max emocionado.

— _Es enorme ¿Sabes lo que es? _— Le preguntó Edward.

___— _No. 

___— _Ábrelo entonces— lo animé.

Max rompió el papel y se encontró con un juego Lego de piratas.

— _Es genial ¿Edward lo armamos?_

—_Seguro._

Estaba fascinada viendo a Edward sentado en el suelo junto con Max armando su regalo, los demás niños también estaban ocupados con sus regalos junto con sus familias. Me daba pena saber que Max no tenía a nadie más, solo a Edward. Aún no había noticias de su madre.

La fiesta terminó y acompañamos a Max a su habitación.

— _¿Vendrán para navidad?_ — preguntó Max.

___— _Claro, estaremos aquí temprano —le contestó Edward.

Max se despidió de nosotros y se quedó jugando con su regalo. Cuando salimos de la habitación notamos que había dos policías más una señora de edad media en la estación de enfermería.

— _Estoy buscando a Max Johnson, tengo entendido que es un paciente aquí_— dijo la mujer.

— _No puedo dar información de los pacientes a menos que sean familiares directos_. — le contestó la enfermera.

___— _Soy Sarah Miller, vengo del departamento de protección infantil, con los oficiales tenemos información importante sobre la madre de Max, Margaret.

Edward se acercó dónde estaban los hombres.

___— _Hola, soy el Dr. Edward Cullen, soy uno de sus médicos tratantes.

___— _Un gusto Doctor, como le decía tenemos información importante.

___— _Si, pasemos a mi oficina.

Edward me hizo una seña, para indicarme que lo esperara. Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban fuera de su oficina a esperar. Los nervios me consumían que podría haber pasado ¿Habrán encontrado a la madre de Max? Después de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, salieron de la oficina, Edward se despertó cortésmente y ellos se alejaron.

— _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está todo bien?_ — pregunté preocupada.

Él estaba serio y no decía nada, entramos a su oficina, tomamos asiento y empezó.

___—_¿Recuerdas que no teníamos noticias de la mamá de Max desde hace unos 4 meses?

_Si me contaste que habían tratado de ubicarla, pero no habían tenido suerte._

___—_Así es. La mamá de Max falleció hace 4 meses en un accidente que tuvo cuando iba en el autobús. Las lesiones que tuvo fueron muy severas y no se pudo hacer nada por ella, falleció en el mismo lugar, el problema fue que no encontraron sus documentos y no pudieron identificarla en un comienzo debido al estado en el que había quedado. Cuando pudieron dar con su identidad, intentaron contactar a familiares pero no encontraron a nadie, tampoco hubo gente que preguntara por ella o que reclamara el cuerpo, finalmente fue enterrada en el cementerio general. El servicio de menores intentando ubicarla, se encontró con la noticia de su muerte y ahora vinieron a ver qué es lo que sucedería con Max.

___—_¿Qué sucederá?

___—_En el momento que él este de alta quedará a cargo del gobierno.

___—_Pobre Max ha sufrido tanto, ahora su madre. No quiero que se vaya a un hogar.

___—_Yo tampoco pero no podemos hacer nada, no está en nuestras manos.

___—_¿Le dirás?

___—_Tengo que hacerlo, pero prefiero hacerlo después de navidad.

Dejamos el hospital aun tratando de asimilar la terrible noticia, el destino había sido muy cruel. Edward conducía en silencio y yo miraba por la ventana, pensando en el futuro de Max. Finalmente llegamos a la casa de Alice.

___— _Bella, mañana es noche buena. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a mí casa?

___— _Pero ese día debes estar con tu familia, no te preocupes por mí.

___— _Mi familia viajó para estar con mis abuelos y créeme que de verdad me encantaría estar contigo.

___—_¿Seguro?

___—_Está bien, pero sólo si me dejas llevar el vino y el postre.

___—_Es un trato.

___— _Nos vemos mañana, adiós—me despedí.

___— _Bella, no te preocupes arreglaré lo de Max te lo prometo—Dijo Edward antes de que me bajara de su auto

El día de hoy había estado lleno de emociones, estaba agotada, tomé un baño cené algo rápido y me metí a la cama.

Desperté con el sonido de la alarma de mi celular que había dejado programada. Hoy tenía que hacer varias cosas. Comprar el postre, el vino y un regalo para Edward. Las tiendas estaban llenas, esperaba encontrar algo lindo para Edward. Entré a la tercera tienda y noté una linda chaqueta color gris que estaba en un maniquí. Un vendedor se acercó y me ayudó a decidirme por ella, esperaba que a Edward le gustara. Fui por el postre, escogí una torta de chocolate y un buen vino, almorcé en un restaurant cerca y me devolví a casa para arreglar las cosas.

Envolví el regalo de Edward, tomé un baño y comencé a arreglarme. Peiné mi cabello de manera que se formaran ondas tal cual como Rose me había enseñado. Escogí unos jeans pitillo oscuros, un sweater navideño que dejaba mis hombros descubiertos, era rojo y tenía copos de nieve, botas con tacón y un maquillaje sutil. Mi celular sonó indicando que había un mensaje de texto, era Edward que decía que me pasaría a buscar en 30 minutos.

Él llegó puntualmente, me puse mi abrigo negro y tomé las cosas que llevaría.

___— _Hola— dije sonriente, Edward me esperaba fuera de su auto, tomó las cosas que llevaba y me abrió la puerta de su volvo.

El departamento de Edward estaba muy cerca, solo a unas pocas calles. Su edificio era muy elegante, abrió la puerta de su departamento, era enorme, decorado impecablemente podía notar un cierto parecido con la decoración de la casa de Alice.

___—_¿Qué te parece?

_Es precioso, muy grande, la decoración es muy bonita._

___—_Alice lo decoró.

___— _Se nota tiene su estilo—dije mientras Edward me ayudaba a quitarme el abrigo.

___— _Me gusta tu sweater es festivo— dijo haciendo que me sonrojara.

Edward dijo que me pusiera cómoda en la sala de estar mientras él le daba los últimos toques a la cena, no aceptó que lo ayudara en nada. En la sala de estar habían muchas fotos de Edward y su familia, me llamó la atención que no había ninguna de Tanya, él debía haberlas sacado junto con sus cosas, noté que cerca de la entrada había un par de cajas y unas maletas.

El departamento estaba decorado con muchos adornos, en su sala de estar había un árbol y un pesebre.

— _Disculpa la decoración pero Alice siempre se encarga de eso. Este año la tuve que hacer solo y no resultó como cuando ella decora._

— _No te preocupes, te quedó muy bien. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?_

—_Si a preparar la mesa._

Ayudé a Edward con la mesa y me dijo que cenaríamos en unos quince minutos así que mientras esperábamos que escogiera algo de música. Fui hasta donde tenía su equipo y noté que tenía una colección enorme de CDs, todos perfectamente organizados, me distraje viéndolos, llamó mi atención que teníamos gustos parecidos, no sentí cuando él se acercó.

___—_Tengo demasiada música pero no lo puedo evitar— dijo ubicándose detrás de mí de manera que su piel rozara la piel de mi hombro.

___— _Es una colección impresionante— dije girándome para quedar frente a él.

___— _¿Qué tal si ponemos villancicos? — Edward pasó su mano hacia el equipo dejándome entre su cuerpo y el equipo de música, obviamente mi cuerpo reaccionó haciendo que mis piernas temblaran.

Edward me sujetó con sus manos y me preguntó si estaba bien, yo asentí y rogué internamente porque no notara mi sonrojo, él me sonrió torcidamente. La música de los villancicos comenzó a sonar haciendo que el ambiente navideño se instalara.

___— _La cena esta lista— anunció Edward.

Nos acercamos a la mesa, me ayudó a acomodar la silla. La cena estuvo increíble, no podía creer que Edward cocinara tan bien, es que acaso había algo que no pudiese hacer. Finalmente llegó la parte del postre y me excusé con él por no haberlo hecho y haberlo comprado, pero es que no conocía la cocina de Alice, él como siempre fue muy comprensivo. Hice un brindis por él y le agradecí la invitación.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y ya darían las doce. Nos fuimos a la sala de estar.

___— _Me gustaría tener mi piano aquí, así podría tocarte algo— dijo.

___— _¿Y dónde está tu piano?

___— _En casa de mis padres, quería traerlo pero Tanya no quería decía que no había mucho espacio.

___— _ohhh— fue lo único que pude decir.

___—_Está bien, en serio ya no me molesta ahora apenas pueda traeré el piano.

Nos sentamos a esperar, Edward trajo chocolate caliente, estaba muy helado el invierno estaba en su máxima expresión. El reloj del departamento de Edward dio las doce.

___—_Feliz Navidad Bella.

___—_Feliz Navidad — le respondí y nos abrazamos, aproveché para sentir su aroma que me encantaba.

___—_Tengo algo para ti—dijo.

___—_Yo igual, sé que no es mucho pero espero que te guste_—_fui hasta donde estaba la bolsa con el regalo y él fue hasta el árbol y tomó una cajita de regalo que estaba bajo el árbol.

Intercambiamos los regalos y le pedí que abriera el suyo primero. Cuando sacó su chaqueta, se veía contento dijo que le encantaba que era de su estilo, inclusive se la probó y como todo lo que él usaba se le veía muy bien, muy guapo.

___—_¿Cómo me veo?

___—_Guapo— respondí sincera.

___—_Muchas gracias, me encantó. Ahora abre el tuyo.

Tomé el paquetito y comencé a abrir el envoltorio, dentro de la cajita estaba la pulsera de plata con el dije de copo de nieve que había visto en Brighton. Estaba muy sorprendida.

___—_Edward, es hermoso, me encantó. ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

___—_Hoy me di una vuelta por Brighton.

___—_No debiste haberte molestado.

___—_Sabía que te gustaría y no pude contenerme.

___—_Gracias es perfecto de verdad.

___—_Deja que te ayude a ponértelo.

Él tomó la pulsera y yo estiré mi brazo para que la colocara, sus dedos rozaban mi piel. Despertando todas las sensaciones que el provocaba.

___—_Se te ve muy bonita.

___—_Gracias.

Nos miramos en silencio, mi corazón latía fuertemente, como era posible que una sola mirada de Edward me dejara completamente deslumbrada.

___—_¿Bella?

___—_Mmm?

___—_Sabes estamos parados bajo el muérdago— dijo Edward sin apartar su mirada.

Levanté mi cabeza instintivamente, y vi como el muérdago colgaba sobre nosotros.

___—_Bueno ya conoces la tradición— su mirada era intensa y sonreía torcidamente.

Comenzamos a acercarnos cada vez más, él tomó mi mentón y lo levantó para que me encontrara con sus hermosos ojos verdes, su aroma me embriagaba completamente y su respiración se fundía con la mía, entreabrí mis labios en espera del impacto con los suyos, solo podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón. Nuestros labios se contactaron y fue lo más maravilloso del mundo, sus labios se movían al compás junto a los míos, su lengua entró en mi boca y su sabor me llenó por completo, nos separamos por falta de aire. Esta definitivamente sería una de mis navidades favoritas.

* * *

Hola chicas

Primero que todo mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año.

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todas las que leen esta historia, las que la ponen en favoritos, alertas o dejan un review, intento responderlos todos.

Un abrazo y cuéntenme que les ha parecido.

Millaray


	12. Navidad II

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**12. Navidad II**

**BPOV**

Desperté y al recordar la noche anterior las mariposas que había sentido cuando Edward me besó se volvían a reproducir. Levanté mi muñeca y observé con detención la pulsera queme había regalado, una sonrisa se formó involuntariamente en mi rostro. No quería analizar lo que estaba a comenzando a sentir por él, si lo hacía estaba segura de que mi cerebro encontraría mil razones para convencerme de que esto era un error.

Me levanté rápidamente, Edward me recogería en treinta minutos y le habíamos prometido a Max estar temprano para que pudiese abrir sus regalos. Me miré al espejo antes de bajar, no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Tomé un vaso de agua, no alcanzaba a tomar desayuno. El timbre sonó y corrí hasta la puerta, el auto de Edward estaba estacionado fuera con él apoyado en el capó, usando la chaqueta que le había regalado. Tomé el regalo de Max y salí a su encuentro.

—_Hola._

___—_Feliz navidad_— _dijo dejando una suave caricia en mi mejilla.

_—_Tomó el regalo de Max y me abrió la puerta de su auto.

___—_Te compre chocolate caliente.

___—_Gracias_— _dije recibiendo el humeante vaso que me pasaba.

Edward arrancó su auto y noté como él también sonreía.

—_Bella, hoy es navidad y me preguntaba ¿te gustaría cenar en casa de mis padres?._

—_Pensaba que tus padres no estaban._

—_La casa de mis abuelos está cerca y fueron solo por la cena de noche buena y ya están aquí, entonces ¿irás?_

—_No lo sé, la verdad no quiero incomodar con todo lo que pasó con Tanya, ve tú no te preocupes._

—_No incomodarías, mis padres no soportaban a Tanya y ellos están al tanto de la situación, por favor ven conmigo__— _dijo mirándome a los ojos aprovechando que estábamos detenidos en la luz roja, ¿Quien podía negarle algo a esos ojos?

—_Está bien__— respondí rendida._

Llegamos al hospital, Edward estacionó el auto y antes de bajar me hizo una seña para que me detuviera.

___—_Bella, para mí ayer fue muy especial, quizás para ti no, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Sé que te vas en un par de días y quiero que sepas que el tiempo que llevo conociéndote ha sido muy importante para mí y me encantaría que te quedaras más tiempo.

Edward habló pausadamente mirando directamente a mis ojos, pasó la mano por sus cabellos, señal de que estaba nervioso, sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara, tenía ganas de acercarme a él y tomar sus labios. A mí también me encantaría quedarme más tiempo pero eso era imposible.

___— A_yer fue algo maravilloso y me encantaría quedarme más tiempo pero es imposible, no puedo, tengo que volver a mi trabajo.

Él se acercó y nuestros labios se unieron, haciendo que me olvidara de todo por un instante. Nos separamos un poco dejando nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros.

___—_¿Por qué tenías vivir tan lejos? odio que lo que estoy sintiendo tenga una fecha límite, de verdad me gustas mucho.

Este hombre se había metido en mi piel, sus palabras eran tan dulces y el sólo pensar que la próxima semana estaría de vuelta en casa me hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho, esta vez yo me acerqué a sus labios.

___—_También me gustas y mucho, pero por favor no lo hagamos más difícil de lo que es— dije cuando tuve la suficiente fuerza de terminar el increíble beso.

Nos bajamos de su auto, él tomó los regalos para Max y comenzamos a caminar para la entrada del hospital, no tarde en sentir como la mano de Edward se entrelazaba con la mía, lo miré de manera interrogante.

_—Lo sé, esto es complicado y no te puedes quedar, pero déjame disfrutar lo queda— _dijo dándole un apretón a mi mano, me puse de puntillas y le di un beso corto en los labios.

Llegamos al piso de Max, era un día ajetreado, el resto de los pacientes tenía permiso para que sus familias los visitaran todo el día. Mary la enfermera que estaba de turno nos saludó con una sonrisa y dijo que Max nos estaba esperando desde temprano.

___—_Le dije a Max que le escribiera una carta a Santa, para que pidiera sus regalos y que le explicara que como estaba en el hospital si se los podía dejar en mi casa. —me explicó Edward

___— _Bien pensado, podemos poner el mío junto con los tuyos y decirle que es de parte de Santa.

Tocamos la puerta de su habitación y entramos.

___— _Llegaron ¿Edward Santa te llevó mis regalos a tu casa?— preguntó el pequeño esperanzado.

___— _Hoy cuando desperté estaban bajo el árbol ¿quieres abrirlos?

___—_¡Sí! _— _dijo efusivamente.

Edward le comenzó a pasar los regalos, él los miraba muy emocionados, escogió el primero y lo abrió. Cuando terminó estaba tan contento.

___— _Bella, Santa me trajo más cosas de las que le pedí.

___— _Es porque te portaste muy bien este año.

___— _Entonces el próximo me portaré mejor.

___— _¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?_ — _le preguntó Edward.

___— _Quiero jugar con mi auto a control remoto ¿Puedo?

___— _Por supuesto, ven te ayudaré a armarlo.

Mientras ellos trabajan en el auto, me senté en el sofá que estaba en la pieza de Max. Después de un rato Edward se sentó a mi lado y paso su brazo por mis hombros, instintivamente me acerqué a él y apoye un poco mi cabeza en su pecho mientras mirábamos a Max, el besó la parte de arriba de mi cabeza. Me sentía tan cómoda disfrutando del momento, estar con él se sentía tan natural, comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos.

___—_¿Son novios? — preguntó Max haciendo que me pusiera de mil colores.

___— _No— respondió divertido Edward.

___— _Pero ¿te gusta?

___— _Si_— _dijo Edward mirándome.

___— _Y a ti Bella ¿Te gusta Edward?

___— _Si_— _dije agachando mi mirada, avergonzada.

___— _Entonces ¿porque no son novios? no entiendo.

___— _Es complejo, cosas de grandes— le respondió Edward.

___— _Es difícil, porque tengo que volver a mí casa y es muy lejos— intenté explicar a Max.

___—_¿Te irás? — preguntó el pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

___— _Tengo que volver a casa, allá esta mi familia y mi trabajo.

___— _Me dejarás igual que mamá_— _Sus palabras fueron directamente a mi corazón.

___— _Maxi, no es así y lo sabes, estaré en contacto, no te pongas así. Me encantaría quedarme pero no puedo.

El pequeño se aferró a Edward y escondió su cabecita en él. Edward acarició sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo.

___— _Tranquilo pequeño, volveremos a ver a Bella, la llamaremos por teléfono y quizás la podemos visitar.

___— _¿Lo prometes Edward?

___— _Sí.

___—_¿Podemos ir a visitarte? 

___— _Claro, me encantaría— respondí, aunque sabía que Edward le estaba diciendo eso para calmarlo.

___— _¿Quién quiere pizza para almorzar?_— _preguntó Edward intentando cambiar el tema.

___—_Yo— dijo Max.

Era increíble, como él podía calmarlo y hacer que volviera a sonreír. Me pidió que lo acompañara a buscar la pizza, dejamos a Max con sus juguetes.

—_Sabes, lo que dije fue en serio, de verdad me gustaría visitarte, no creo que pueda ir con Max, eso sería muy complicado, pero igual lo intentaré._

___— _A mí me encantaría que fueras — dije con una sonrisa.

Almorzamos y nos quedamos un rato más con Max, nos despedimos y le prometimos volver pronto, lo veríamos de nuevo antes del día que el oncólogo le diera el alta.

Ahora íbamos de vuelta a casa de Alice, Edward me dejaría aquí, me arreglaría para la cena y me vendría a buscar.

___— _¿Cuán do le dirás sobre su madre?

___— _Pensaba decirle el día que lo den de alta.

___— _Creo que es lo mejor.

___— _¿Estarás conmigo? no creo poder hacerlo solo.

___—_Claro.

Llegamos y antes de bajar nos dimos unos cuantos besos, adoraba estar así con él.

—_Adiós Bella, nos vemos en un par de horas, te quiero— _dijo cuando estaba saliendo del auto.

___—_También te quiero.

Entré a la casa flotando en mi nube personal, me senté un rato tratando de volver a la realidad, el timbre sonó y corrí a la puerta, estaba segura de que era Edward, pero la sorpresa fue enorme cuando me encontré con Jacob en la puerta.

___—_¡Feliz navidad! — Dijo pasándome una caja rectangular.

Me quedé congelada unos segundos sin saber que decir.

___— _Bella, no me harás pasar me estoy congelando acá afuera.

___— _Si por supuesto, pasa, lo siento es que estoy sorprendida.

Le indique el camino hasta la sala de estar y le dije que se pusiera cómodo, mientras iba a la cocina por algo de beber. Llegué a la sala de estar con unas copas de vino, le ofrecí la suya a Jacob, estaba muy nerviosa no entendía porque él estaba aquí.

___— _Este lugar es enorme— mencionó Jake para romper el silencio.

___— _Sí, es de una amiga.

___— _Bella ¿me vas a mirar a los ojos?_ — _él lo había notado que lo evitaba.

Levanté mi cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarme con sus ojos negros.

___— _Hola— me saludó.

___— _¿Por qué has venido?

___—_Vine porque te tenía que ver. No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte.

___— _Jacob no entiendo, estuve dos años esperándote ahí al lado tuyo y ahora me dices esto— le dije confundida.

___—_Lo sé y no puedo explicarlo pero cuando te fuiste no me gustó, sentía un vacío, revisaba mi mail cada cinco minutos sólo para saber algo de ti, me volvía loco al no tener noticias tuyas, lo que intento decir es que no te quiero perder.

___—_¿Lo dices en serio? — no podía creerlo él se había coordinado perfectamente, justo ahora que había logrado sacarlo de mi vida él llegaba a decirme todo lo que alguna vez había esperado oír.

___— _Bella, recorrí la mitad del mundo en navidad _solo para sorprenderte._

_____— _¿Qué pasó con Leah?

_____— _Estoy confundido.

_____— _¿Sigues comprometido con ella?

_____— _Sí, pero…— no podía seguir escuchando esto, era demasiado humillante y esta sería la última vez que él me humillaría.

_____— _Haber déjame ver si entendí ¿viniste a proponerme que sea tu amante? Esto es insólito.

_____— _Bella, no te lo tomes así…— no lo dejé continuar y lo volví a interrumpir.

_____— _No Jacob necesito decir algunas cosas, me he demorado un tiempo en darme cuenta pero ahora estoy lista. Tú nunca me trataste bien, rompiste mi corazón y he sufrido por mucho tiempo y ahora llegas aquí interrumpiendo mis hermosas vacaciones y es el momento para decirte que esto se acabó, esta cosa retorcida y tóxica que hay entre nosotros llegó a su fin. En este viaje finalmente me pude desenamorar de ti y siento que mi vida está comenzando y tú no formarás parte de ella. 

_____— _Bella…

_____—_No Jacob ya no más, ahora por favor necesito que te vayas tengo que prepararme para algo importante, desde ahora nuestra relación solo será profesional.

_____—_No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? — dijo Jacob mientras lo llevaba a la puerta, sabía exactamente que me había pasado tenía nombre y apellido, Edward Cullen.

_____— _Finalmente soy libre, eso es lo que me ha pasado— dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

No podía creerlo, finalmente era libre de Jacob y se sentía demasiado bien. Subí rápidamente a la habitación y saqué mi mejor ropa para la cena con Edward. Aún mi corazón latía fuertemente por la emoción del momento, me gustaba sentirme así era como si no hubiesen límites y mi vida me volvía a pertenecer.

Me arreglé lo mejor que pude, bajé a la sala de estar y me serví una copa de vino para esperar a Edward. El timbre sonó anunciando su llegada, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él viéndose absolutamente perfecto, como un dios griego, con un ramo de rosas rojas.

_____— _Wow, estas hermosa. Estas son para ti— dijo pasándome las flores.

_____— _Gracias, tú te ves bien también.

Edward se acercó y me dio un dulce beso en los labios. Fui hasta la cocina y puse las flores en un hermoso jarrón que tenía Alice. Dejamos la casa y nos subimos al auto para ir a casa de sus padres.

_____— _¿Estás nerviosa?

_____— _Un poco ¿Estás seguro que no debemos llevar nada?

_____— _Seguro.

Llegamos a una casa enorme, prácticamente una mansión.

Nos acercamos a la entrada me sentía un poco intimidada por el lugar, Edward debió haberlo notado porque agarró más fuerte mi mano y comenzó a dibujar círculos con su pulgar.

_____—_Todo estará bien— me susurró antes de que se abriera la puerta.

Una señora que al parecer era el ama de llaves de la casa nos abrió la puerta. Saludó a Edward y nos dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Si la casa era intimidante por fuera por dentro era peor, se notaba de donde Alice había sacado sus gustos.

_____—_Edward cariño, ya estás aquí— Dijo una señora de mediana edad de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, iguales a los de Edward, parecía ser una persona muy dulce.

_____— _Hijo me alegro que hayas venido — Habló ahora el que parecía ser el padre de Eward, era rubio y de ojos azules, algunos de los rasgos de su rostro me recordaban a los de su hijo.

_____— _Padres quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es Isabella Swan está pasando las fiestas en Londres, viene de Seattle.

_____— _Un gusto señores Cullen— dije sonrojada ahora que toda la atención del lugar estuvo puesta en mí.

_____— _Por favor no nos digas así, yo soy Carlisle y ella mi adorada esposa Esme.

_____— _El gusto es nuestro Isabella, no sabes cuánto me alegré al saber que Edward vendría acompañado— dijo Esme.

_____— _Prefiero que me digan Bella, nadie me llama Isabella.

La noche fue muy agradable, los padres de Edward me hicieron sentir cómoda rápidamente, podía ver tanto de ellos en Edward, se notaba que eran muy unidos. Al terminar la cena, que estuvo deliciosa, Edward nos deleitó con un mini concierto donde interpretó las piezas favoritas de sus padres, inclusive algunas compuestas por él, de verdad el hacía de todo y no dejaba de sorprenderme.

La velada llegó a su fin, nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme, me hicieron prometer que intentaría visitarlos antes de mi partida.

Cuando salimos de la casa Edward me detuvo en la entrada.

_____— _Mis padres te adoraron.

_____— _Son unas personas maravillosas.

_____— _Solo hay una cosa que lamenté de esta noche.

_____— _¿Qué cosa?

_____— _Es que no pude hacer esto— dijo para tomar mis labios intensamente a lo que yo respondí más que encantada.

_____—_Edward tus padres nos pueden ver___—_ le dije cuando pude recuperar el aire.

Él solo me sonrió y apuntó hacia arriba y noté que nuevamente estábamos parados bajo el muérdago.

_____— _El muérdago nuevamente, creo que esa excusa ya está muy usada.

_____— _Pero sigue siendo infalible. Ahora señorita vamos al auto antes de que nos congelemos.

Caminamos abrazados hasta llegar al auto, para volver a casa.

* * *

**Hola chicas **

** Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, les informo que el siguiente es el último desde el punto de vista de Alice y en un par de capítulos tendremos uno desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

** Muchas gracias por leer mi historia sobre todo a las chicas que dejan review o me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas.**

** Nos leemos en el próximo.**

** Millaray**


	13. Diciendo, nos vemos

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**Recuerdo del capítulo anterior de Alice**

_— ¿En qué momento nos involucramos tanto y esto dejó de ser solo sexo?- _dije más para mí que para él.

_— Alice, para mí nunca fue solo sexo._

_— Pero tú eres un editor en Seattle y yo soy una diseñadora en Londres, es un mundo de diferencia. Tú tienes tu familia aquí y yo en Londres._

_— Tranquila, creo que los dos ya estamos demasiado involucrados para echarnos atrás, disfrutemos el tiempo que tenemos juntos y bueno lo demás lo veremos._

_— Jasper, lo tendremos que ver en siete días._

_— Alice, no pensemos más en eso._

_— Será mejor que me vaya._

_— No, quédate conmigo hoy- dijo y tomó mis labios y con eso las preocupaciones desaparecieron, al menos por esa noche._

**13. Diciendo, nos vemos.**

**APOV**

Jasper y Sophie viajaron junto con Rose y Emmett a casa de los padres de Jasper para pasar noche buena, me invitaron a ir con ellos pero rechacé la invitación, era algo demasiado familiar.

Los días anteriores había compartido con ellos, eran increíbles, Sophie era encantadora y muy cariñosa a Jasper le gustaba vernos juntos. Ellos regresaban hoy y los había invitado a una cena navideña en casa de Bella, así que gran parte del veinticuatro y veinticinco me la había pasado decorando la casa, comprando las cosas para la cena e intentando cocinar, llamé muchas veces a mi madre por sus consejos culinarios, quería que la cena fuese perfecta y mi poca experiencia en la cocina no sería un impedimento al menos eso esperaba.

La casa estaba lista y la cena también, así que subí a arreglarme. Cuando terminé escuché el sonido del timbre, eran ellos pensé. Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras y fui hacia la puerta. Sophie estaba en brazos de su padre viéndose hermosa con un abrigo y Jazz estaba perfecto.

— _¡Feliz Navidad!_ — saludaron los dos a coro.

— _Feliz navidad para ustedes también_— ayudé a Jasper con Sophie mientras él se sacaba su abrigo.

— _La casa esta hermosa_ — dijo Jasper antes de acercarse para darme un beso.

— _Gracias, tenía que darle un poco de espíritu navideño._

Fuimos a la sala de estar y les ofrecí algo de beber y fui a dar los últimos toques a la cena. Cuando todo estuvo listo los invité a que pasaran a la mesa. La cena fue un éxito, estaba muy feliz de que les hubiese gustado. Cuando terminamos ofrecí el postre, torta de chocolate, a lo que Sophie respondió entusiasta.

— _Todo estuvo delicioso, te luciste Alice_— susurró Jasper en mi oído.

— _Gracias_

—_ V__en, vamos al árbol_— dijo Sophie agarrando mi mano.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá con Jasper, mientras Sophie observaba con detención el árbol.

— _Sophie hoy en la mañana encontré un regalo bajo el árbol que era para ti, creo que Santa se debe haber confundido._

— ¿_En serio?_— la pequeña saltó al sofá.

— _Si mira aquí esta_— le pasé el regalo que le había comprado.

Sophie abrió el envoltorio rápidamente y encontró con una muñeca que había escogido porque se parecía a ella.

— _Mira Papá que linda muñeca, tiene rizos igual que yo__._

— _Esta muy bonita, Soph._

— _¿Puedo jugar con ella?_

— _Claro, pero no le desordenes a Alice._

Sophie tomó su nueva muñeca y comenzó a jugar con ella, estaba feliz.

— _Le encantó, muchas gracias, no debiste haberte molestado_— me dijo Jasper.

— _No fue nada, tengo algo para ti también_— Le entregué su regalo.

— _Yo también te compré algo._

Intercambiamos los regalos, convencí a Jasper de abrir el suyo primero.

— _Alice, esto es genial como supiste que me gustaba_— dijo Jasper sosteniendo el libro sobre la guerra civil que le había comprado.

— _La verdad no tengo todo el crédito, Rose me ayudó._

— _Es perfecto, muchas gracias. Ahora es tu turno_ — me besó dulcemente.

Abrí la cajita de su regalo, era un hermoso collar de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante de colgante, era hermoso.

— _Es hermoso, pero es muy costoso, no puedo aceptarlo_.

— _Alice, lo compré para ti, por favor acéptalo _— sus dedos rozaron la piel de mi cuello, para colocar el collar.

— _Muchas gracias_ — Ahora fue mi turno de besarlo.

Nos quedamos acurrucados en el sofá viendo como Sophie jugaba, esta navidad era muy especial. Se hizo tarde y ella no podía mantener sus ojitos abiertos. Nos despedimos e hicimos planes para mañana.

Ordené las cosas de la cena y subí para acostarme, antes de colocarme el pijama noté en el reflejo del espejo, el regalo de Jasper, acaricié el collar con mis manos y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostros al recordar todo lo que había vivido con él durante estos días, este viaje me había cambiado, no era la misma persona que llegó de Londres. Mis días en Seattle estaban contados, mi vuelo partía el día veintiocho a primera hora.

Intenté alejar los pensamientos sobre mi partida, haciendo algunos diseños para la próxima temporada, era momento de empezar a retomar el trabajo, un par de horas más tardes el sueño me venció.

Al día siguiente desperté, bajé a desayunar y luego me vestí. Jasper me vendría a buscar en unas horas, para almorzar. Para matar el tiempo comencé a empacar algunas cosas, el tiempo pasó hasta que Jasper me llamó para anunciarme que llegaba en 5 minutos, me miré en el espejo retoqué mis labios con brillo, tomé mi bolso y me puse a esperar.

Jazz llegó puntualmente y nos fuimos, esta vez me llevó a dar un paseo por la costa, almorzamos en un restaurant y luego caminamos un poco por la playa. Fue una tarde perfecta, aproveché cada minuto por estar con él.

— _¿Qué haremos ahora?_— pregunté cuando anunció que era momento de irnos.

—_Recogeremos a Sophie de donde Rose y después nos acompañarás a cenar._

Fuimos hasta la enorme casa de Rose, recogimos a la pequeña que como siempre se contentó mucho al vernos, durante el viaje hacia la casa de Jazz no paró de hablar en todo el rato sobre lo que había hecho con su tía Rose.

Entramos a la casa y Sophie me llevó hasta su salón de juguetes mientras me mostraba todos sus regalos de navidad, Jazz se quedó abajo preparando nuestra cena prepararía pasta.

— _Sophie, Santa te trajo muchos regalos y todos muy lindos. _

— _Papi dijo que fue porque fui una buena niña durante el año._

— _¿Cuál fue tu favorito?_

Sophie se giró y su mirada recorrió la habitación, cuando finalmente detuvo su mirada en la muñeca que le había regalado.

— _Lily, ella fue mi favorita_— me sentí muy feliz con sus palabras.

— _Que bonito nombre__._

Ella me sonrío y tomó a la muñeca en sus brazos.

— _¿Qué tal si vamos a ayudar a tu papá?_

— _¿Puedo llevar a Lily?_

— _Claro pequeña._

Bajamos y mientras ella jugaba con su muñeca, me entretuve viendo a Jasper en la cocina, no quiso que le ayudara. Cuando terminó, me ofrecí para llevar a Sophie al baño para que lavara sus manitos antes sentarnos a comer. Jasper era un gran cocinero, me contó que ha tenido que aprender con Sophie, que antes de ella no cocinaba nada. Imaginaba lo mucho que tuvo que haber cambiado su vida con la llegada de su hija sumándole a eso la pérdida de su esposa. Pero al ver los resultados me sentía tan orgullosa de él, de cómo salió adelante se notaba que estaba haciendo un trabajo maravilloso con Sophie.

Ayudé a Jazz a preparar a Sophie para ir a la cama, era toda una rutina la bañana, le ayudaba a lavar sus dientes, le secaba el cabello, le ponía el pijama, la metía en la cama y finalmente le leía un cuento. Me encantaba verlo así, Sophie no tardó en dormirse.

— _Lamento todo esto__—__ Dijo._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Creo que verme como padre, cocinando y acostando a Sophie no es muy atractivo._

— _No digas eso, sabes que acepto que seas padre y lo de hoy solo me ha demostrado lo excelente que eres, no me gustaría que fueras de otra forma._

Él se notó sorprendido con mis palabras y me acerqué por algo que tenía ganas de hacer durante toda la noche, lo besé intentando demostrarle todo lo que él despertaba en mí, rápidamente respondió haciendo nuestro beso más intenso. Las cosas se comenzaron a volver más acaloradas y nos subimo intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

Era increíble estar con Jasper el despertaba toda clases de emociones con sus caricias, sabía exactamente como complacerme. Cuando terminamos nos quedamos acurrucados un momentos tratando de recobrar el aliento.

— Eso ha sido fantástico— dijo Jasper.

— Eres increíble.

Jasper me acercó más a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida. Desperté sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Jasper junto al mío.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — preguntó.

— _¿Cuánto he dormido?_

— _Una hora o un poco más_— dijo Jazz mirando su reloj.

— _Me tengo que ir antes de que se haga más tarde_— anuncié.

— _No te vayas, pensé que te quedarías hoy._

— _Sabes que no puedo, Sophie se extrañaría._

Él agachó la mirada resignado y triste, sabía que Sophie no estaba lista para que me quedara en su casa.

— _¿Cómo te irás?_ — preguntó resignado mientras me vestía.

— _Llamaré un taxi_— Habíamos venido en su auto.

— _No, llévate mi auto._

— _Está bien._

Jasper me acompañó a la puerta, nos besamos en despedida y me fui en su auto. Llegué a casa de Bella y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Cada vez me costaba más despedirme, no sabía cómo lo haría mañana. Era de madrugada pero no tenía sueño así que terminé de empacar lo que me había quedado pendiente, solo dejé lo que ocuparía el día de hoy y la mañana del veintiocho para el viaje. El sonido del timbre me sorprendió, era muy tarde.

Bajé y me asomé por la ventana antes de abrir la puerta, no podía creerlo era él.

— _¿Qué haces acá?_ — dije abriendo la puerta.

— _No quería pasar la noche sin ti, llamé a Rose y ella se ofreció en ir a mi casa a cuidar a Sophie._

Me acerqué a él y me lancé a sus brazos, nos comenzamos a besar y subimos a la habitación. Me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Al día siguiente desperté muy tarde aún abrazada a él

— _Buenos tardes, princesa._

— _Hola ¿Qué hora es?_

— _Pasado el mediodía._

— _¿Tienes hambre?_

— _Si_— respondí un poco dormida.

—_ Iré a comprar algo para alimentarnos, no te muevas, estaré aquí en unos minutos_— dijo y luego me besó.

Aproveché que él se fue para tener un poco de tiempo para mí, me metí al baño me duché. Jasper llegó en un rato, baje a su encuentro.

— _¿Porque bajaste?_

— _Quería estar contigo._

— _Yo te llevaría la comida a la cama._

—_Siempre podemos volver allí._

Comimos algo y volvimos a la habitación era como si no pudiésemos estar separados por más de 15 minutos y estábamos aprovechando todo lo que podíamos este último día juntos. Estábamos en la cama y los ojos de Jasper reflejaron tristeza.

— _Debes venir mucho a los Estados Unidos por tu trabajo ¿cierto?_ — Preguntó.

— _La verdad no, viajo principalmente por Europa._

— _Las relaciones a larga distancia pueden funcionar._

— _Jazz no pude hacer que funcionara la mía viviendo en la misma casa, menos a distancia._

Adoraba a Jazz pero teníamos que ser realistas una relación a larga distancia era algo imposible, no podíamos, los dos teníamos trabajo, él tenía a Sophie, no encontraríamos el tiempo para vernos, Jasper se sentó en la cama, él estaba pensando la manera de solucionar esto.

_— Ok, pensemos que podemos hacer. Supongamos que aceptamos tener una relación a larga distancia y a viajar lo que más podamos._

_— Si yo podría hacer eso— _dijo entusiasmado.

— _Pero imagina que sucedería si en seis meses nos topamos con un obstáculo, que no pueda seguir viajando por mi trabajo o que Sophie no se acostumbre a los viajes, las cosas se pondrán tensas entre nosotros y terminaríamos. No podría aguantar sentirme así no por ti._

Jasper me miró sorprendido, mis palabras lo habían afectado, pero era verdad no soportaría que mi corazón se rompiera por él, prefería recordar lo perfecta que fueron de estas vacaciones.

— _Nuestra otra opción sería solo quedarnos con lo que vivimos acá en estas maravillosas vacaciones, aceptar de que fue perfecto y que fue nuestra máxima expresión y terminar las cosas así._

— _Alice esas no son nuestras únicas dos opciones no puedes pensar así. Mira tengo otro escenario._

— _Que bueno_— suspiré aliviada, esperaba que él encontrara la solución.

— _Te amo._

Acaso Jasper acaba de decir que me ama, no podía creerlo, me había agarrado por sorpresa, no sabía que decirle.

— _Perdón por decírtelo así, pero no puedo seguir negándolo estoy enamorado de ti. No entiendo como sucedió, pero me enamoré de ti. Jamás pensé que me volvería a sentir así y sé que no estoy solo y que tengo a Sophie y que para ti eso sea complicado pero no puedo ocultar lo que siento. Amor lo que yo quiero… es a ti._

Las palabras de Jazz me dejaron en shock, no podía reaccionar bien, él me amaba yo no sabía lo que sentía por él, antes pensé que había estado enamorada de James pero no era así, Jasper me hacía sentir mucho más que él, pero no sabía si era amor, no esperaba esto.

— _Jazz no sé qué decir, no esperaba un te amo._

La mirada de Jasper, se entristeció.

— _No me mires así, estoy buscando las palabras correctas._

— _Creo que si la respuesta obvia no se te viene a la mente, deberíamos hablar de otra cosa._

— _Es complicado, me tomaste por sorpresa. Ahora por favor bésame__—_ No sabía que más hacer de verdad estaba muy confundida.

Nos quedamos juntos durante la noche, él se quedó dormido tranquilamente pero yo no pude dormir, mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que Jazz me había dicho.

Despertamos y el me ayudó a bajar las maletas.

— _Lo he pensado y creo que no tenemos que darle más importancia a esto, nuestra relación ha sido espontánea y creo que tenemos que seguir así, sin preocuparnos tanto, creo que si las cosas deben resultar para nosotros, resultarán__—_ Le dije.

Me miró con una sonrisa y me besó. Mi celular sonó anunciando que él auto que me llevaría al aeropuerto me estaba esperando. Salimos hacia la puerta, él me miró de manera intensa.

_— No le daremos más importancia a esto—_ Le dije refiriéndome a mi partida.

— _Así es, podemos escribirnos por mails, hablar por teléfono. No fijaremos reglas, dejaremos que las cosas fluyan_— dijo.

— _Sin reglas, ahora te besaré como por mil vez y te diré… Nos vemos._

— _Nos vemos._

Nos besamos por última vez y me subí al auto, por la ventana observé como él se subía al suyo para ir a su casa. El auto comenzó a andar y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo no tardaron en aparecer, mi corazón me dolía. Llegamos al aeropuerto más pronto de lo que pensaba. El chofer me ayudó con mis maletas y fui hacia el mesón de la aerolínea para registrarme.

— _Buenos días Señorita Cullen._

— _Buenos días._

Pasé mis documentos, mientras mi cabeza era un lío y en mi pecho se comenzaba a formar un hueco.

— _Ojalá haya disfrutado su estadía en Seattle_— dijo la azafata y me devolvió los documentos.

Se escuchó en el alto parlante la primera llamada de mi vuelo. Imaginé mi vida en Londres y una sensación de vacío me invadió totalmente, haciendo todo mucho más claro. Tomé mi equipaje como pude, salí del aeropuerto y llamé un taxi. La sensación de vacío me abandonó y sentí como mi corazón se agrandaba en mi pecho, una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro. Llegué a la casa de Jasper y corrí hacia la puerta, antes de que pudiera tocar Jazz abrió la puerta.

— _Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo__—_ dijo.

— _Lo siento mucho__—_ dije acortando la distancia que nos separaba.

Jasper se acercó más y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y los míos fueron hacia su cuello.

— _Estaba pensando, que sería una tontera irme antes de año nuevo, no tiene ningún sentido, sé que no me invitaste a pasarlo contigo, pero dijiste que me amabas así que pensé que podríamos pasarlo tú, Sophie y yo._

— _Suena perfecto._

Nos comenzamos a besar, cuando terminamos sus ojos me miraban intensamente demostraban todo lo que el sentía, quería decirle todo lo que yo sentía.

— _Jazz, te amo._

Me sonrió de la manera encantadora como sabía hacerlo, me estrecho en sus brazos y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí completa, tenía a mi lado al hombre que amaba y no lo dejaría ir.

* * *

**Hola chicas**

**Aquí esta el capítulo final de Alice, ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Queda poquito para el punto de vista de Edward.**

**Un abrazo **


	14. Adios

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**12. Adiós**

**BPOV**

Mi vuelo salía a las veinte horas, tenía todo empacado.

Decir que las cosas con Edward eran maravillosas era quedarse corto, él había hecho mi estadía algo inolvidable. Aún no habíamos conversado de lo que haríamos, ni siquiera habíamos definido lo que éramos, me lo había preguntado constantemente pero me faltaba coraje para preguntárselo a él.

¿Y si para él no había significado nada?

Era demasiado complejo, para mi gusto, nuestro presente era genial, pero el futuro era complicado, ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de cambiar nuestro lugar de residencia por lo que estábamos condenados a optar por algo a distancia, lo que sería totalmente desgastante y la verdad no sé si estábamos dispuestos a someternos a algo así, ninguno de los dos tenía la libertad de ir y venir a nuestro antojo. El separarnos era una opción dolorosa pero real, no creaba falsas expectativas, ya me había arriesgado una vez en el amor y terminé muy dañada, no sabía si estaba dispuesta a pasar por algo así de nuevo.

Mi cabeza parecía que iba a explotar, de tanto pensar y elucubrar posibilidades.

Nos juntaríamos a almorzar, más tarde iríamos al hospital, le daban el alta a Max y le habíamos prometido estar allí, ahí se decidiría el destino del pequeño, luego vendríamos a buscar las maletas y me llevaría al aeropuerto, esperaba que se diera la oportunidad para poder hablar y aclarar algo.

Me mandó un mensaje que decía que estaba llegando, me miré por última vez en el espejo y observé en el reflejo las maletas listas, haciendo que la nostalgia me invadiera, extrañaría mucho este lugar.

Baje las escaleras, caminé hacia la entrada. Salí y me encontré con esa imagen que tanto me gustaba, Edward apoyado en su volvo viéndose increíble y sonriéndome.

_Hola__—_ saludó, acercándose.

_Hola__— _respondí.

Me dio un dulce beso y abrió la puerta para que subiese al auto.

___—_¿Qué te gustaría almorzar?

___—_Japonesa— dije.

___—_Leíste mi mente— su mano se acercó a la mía, entrelazándose.

Seguimos un rato en silencio, disfrutando de nuestro contacto, en mi mente quería retener al máximo estos momentos no quería que olvidar nada.

___—_¿Sabes algo sobre donde ubicaran a Max después de que le den el alta?_— pregunté._

___—_He hablado con la asistente y me explicó que luego del alta Max tiene dos opciones, la primera es que quede con una familia de manera temporal hasta que sea adoptado por una familia definitiva y la segunda es que vaya a un hogar de menores.

___—_Ojalá lo asignen a una familia temporal, odiaría que el fuese a un hogar.

___—_Tranquila, sabes que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que el termine en un buen lugar— dijo Edward acariciando mi mano para tranquilizarme.

_—_Llegamos al lugar, era muy bonito, nos acercamos a la barra para ordenar.

___—_Adoro la comida japonesa.

___—_Se nota has ordenado lo suficiente para alimentar a toda una familia de japoneses— dijo en un tono burlón.

___—_Es que tengo mucho hambre.

___—_Está bien Bells, me encantan las mujeres con apetito—su comentario me hizo sonrojar.

Nuestra comida llegó y como siempre nuestra conversación fluía, el tema de mi partida aun no hacía aparición.

___—_Esto esta delicioso, pero creo que tomaré un poco de lo tuyo.

___—_Hey ahora no te burlas de mi comida, que alimentaría a una familia de japoneses.

Él se reía y para mí eso era el mejor sonido del mundo.

_ —Bella, quería hablar contigo— _dijo Edward en un tono serio, imaginaba que se venía la conversación sobre mi partida.

___—_¿Dime?

___—_Bueno es sobre tu partida, verás…— El sonido de su celular interrumpió a Edward.

Edward tomó el aparato con sus manos y su rostro se deformó cuando notó el número de la pantalla.

—_Es Tanya— dijo en un susurro._

Mi corazón se detuvo en aquel instante, mil emociones me invadieron, en mi mente se repetía constantemente: No contestes. Él se giró para mirarme en su rostro se notaba la preocupación.

—_Contesta— _dije sin entender de donde habían venido esas palabras, en cierto modo quizás eso significaría que volverían a estar juntos, me dolía pero ella podía ofrecerle mucho más que yo.

Él tomó el teléfono y lo acercó hacia su oído.

___—_Tanya— fue lo único que dijo antes de permanecer en silencio unos segundos que parecían ser horas.

___—__Las cosas ya no son así._

___—_No pue…

___—_¿Dónde estás?

___—_No lo se, tengo un compromiso.

___—_Está bien, lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada.

Edward cortó y su mirada se mantenía seria, no decía nada.

___—_Quiere conversar — dijo finalmente.

___—_Debe haber recapacitado—Edward me miraba confundido.

___—_¿Crees que debo hablar con ella?

Como responderle, no quería que fuese a hablar con ella el día que me iba, pero era importante para él y yo solo quería que fuese feliz y el lo era cuando estaba con ella.

___—_No lo sé ¿Tu qué quieres hacer?

___—_Creo que tengo que hablar con ella, no he sabido de ella desde el día que me enteré que me engañaba, ese día la rabia hablaba por mí, ahora que las cosas están más frías estoy más capacitado para hablar y aclarar las cosas. Pero no lo quiero hacer el día en que te vas y además esta lo de Max._— _Las palabras de Edward me dejaron una sensación de pérdida, era como si con esa llamada se hubiese alejado a kilómetros de mí.

___—_No te preocupes por mí anda ahora a hablar con ella para que puedas volver a lo de Maxi a tiempo, si sientes que debes aclarar las cosas con ella, tienes que ir—Le dije resignada, no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

___—_Eres maravillosa— acarició suavemente mi mejilla y yo bajé mi cabeza para esconder un poco el dolor que me provocaba que se fuera.

___—_Anda pronto, para que puedas volver— fue lo único que pude decir.

___—_Esperaré que termines de comer.

___—_No es necesario, puedo pagar el almuerzo de los dos. Solo anda ¿Ok?

Edward se paró tomó mi rostro con sus manos y se acercó para besar mis labios, instintivamente giré un poco mi cabeza y el beso terminó en mi mejilla, me miró extrañado.

—_Gracias, te quiero.__— ._me forcé a levantar mi mirada y hacer frente a esos ojos que me mataban, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa

Él estaba esperando que yo dijese algo y mi corazón gritaba que yo también lo quería, pero no podía, no le podía ofrecer lo que el necesitaba. Observé como se alejaba de la mesa y salía a la calle, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mi apetito se había arruinado, así que terminé rápidamente de almorzar, pedí la cuenta y decidí ir caminando al hospital, faltaba casi una hora y media para que el oncólogo viera a Max pero aprovecharía de estar con él. Pasé por una tienda de ropa de niños y escogí algunas cosas para Max.

Llegué al hospital.

_—Buenas tardes Señorita Swan, llega temprano.__— S_aludó la enfermera.

_ —Quería aprovechar la tarde con Max._

—_¿El Dr. Cullen también viene?_

—_Más tarde, tenía unos asuntos pendientes._

La enfermera me dejó pasar a la habitación de Max.

—_Bella— _me saludó el pequeño y saltó a mis brazos.

—_Hola ¿Cómo está el pequeño más adorable de Londres?__— _pregunté mientras le hacía cosquillas.

_ —Bien— _respondió entre risas.

_ —¿Preparado para tu gran día?_

_ —Sí._

_ —Muy bien y como es una ocasión especial, te he traído muchas cositas nuevas para que te veas como un príncipe._

Estar con Max me hacía sentir tan feliz, el solo verlo hizo que mis pensamientos de tristeza desaparecieran, incluso analicé lo tonta que había sido en el almuerzo debía haberle dicho lo que sentía que también lo quería. Cuando llegara se lo diría y que si él estaba de acuerdo me gustaría intentarlo a distancia.

A Max le encantaron sus nuevas ropitas, escogimos la tenida que más le gustó para que usara hoy, lo ayudé a cambiar de ropa y después nos sentamos a ver una película.

_—¿Cuándo llegará Edward?_

_ —En un rato más, estaba ocupado._

Se acomodó en mi regazo y yo acariciaba sus cabellos, el estar así con él me recordaba lo mucho que quería ser madre.

No me di cuenta de cómo avanzó el tiempo, hasta que la enfermera que estaba de turnollamó a la puerta, llevaba los exámenes de Max en su mano.

_—Maxi, el Dr. Gray te está esperando._

___—_¿Vas conmigo Bella?

No sabía si podía ir con él, como Edward aun no llegaba no sabía si me dejarían.

___—_No sé si puedo—dije mirando a la enfermera.

___—_Puede acompañarnos pero debe preguntarle al médico si puede entrar.

___—_Entiendo_— _tomé al pequeño en mis brazos y caminamos por el pasillo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta donde estaba la consulta el Doctor, estaba la Srta. Miller, la trabajadora social que estaba a cargo de reubicar a Max. Lo saludó contenta y el médico dejó que solo entrara el pequeño y la Srta. Miller como él estaba a cargo del estado ella era su representante y yo no tenía relación con el pequeño.

Tenía mucha rabia, si Edward hubiese estado aquí todo sería diferente. Intenté llamarlo un par de veces pero me daba buzón de voz.

Cuando finalmete salieron, la enfermera me contó que todo había salido bien y que estaba de alta solo tenía que asistir regularmente a sus controles programados.

Me acerqué a Maxi le di un abrazo y le dije que lo vería en su habitación porque tenía que hablar con la asistente social.

— _Srta Miller, necesito conversar con usted._

—_Dígame._

—_Bueno usted sabe que estoy muy apegada a Max y estoy al tanto de su situación, hoy regreso a Seattle y me gustaría saber si ya está claro a donde ira el niño ahora._

___—_No puedo darle ese tipo de información.

___—_No podría hacer una excepción, adoro a ese niño y estaría mas tranquila sabiendo que irá a vivir con una familia y no en un hogar.

___—_Sería lo ideal, pero los niños con antecedentes de enfermedad no están dentro de las preferencias de las familias sustitutas.

___—_Con eso me quiere decir que se irá a un hogar.

___—_Aún no está claro, todavía tengo algunas opciones con familias sustitutas pero de verdad no puedo decirle más señorita Swan.

___—_Muchas gracias— le dije y salí rápidamente hacia la habitación de Max.

No soportaba la idea de Max en un hogar, era terrible, Edward me había prometido que el arreglaría las cosas. Me pregunté mil veces porque no estaba aquí apoyando a Max, hasta que finalmente perdí la esperanza de que alcanzara a llegar.

Aún no tenía noticias de él y ya era hora de irme, sino perdería mi vuelo. Ahora tendría que despedirme de Max.

—_Maxi me tengo que ir, tengo que tomar el avión._

—_No Bella, aun no te puedes ir— _dijo el pequeño aferrándose a mi.

—_Sabes que no me puedo quedar, lo conversamos antes._

—_Pero aún no ha llegado Edward y quería pedirles algo._

—_Edward vendrá mañana te lo prometo._

—_Pero tú no estarás._

—_Haber pequeño ¿que es lo que nos querías pedir?_

—_La Srta. Miller me dijo que ya no me podía quedar en el hospital y que me estaba buscando una nueva familia y yo quiero que seas tu y Edward ¿Bella serías mi mami?_

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Este pequeño se había adueñado totalmente de mi corazón, pero su petición era algo totalmente imposible.

—_Maxi eso es muy difícil, no puedo, sabes que no vivo en Londres, mi casa queda muy lejos._

—_Te irás igual que mi mamá.__— _dijo Maxi con mucha rabia.

Me acerqué lo que más pude a él, lo abracé e intenté explicarle.

—_Max te adoro y sé que aun eres muy pequeño para entenderme. Pero te prometo que apenas llegue a Seattle programaré un nuevo viaje solo para verte a ti. _

—_Pero no sabrás donde estoy.__— dijo con lágrimas en sus ojitos._

—_Te encontraré lo prometo._

Mis palabras parecieron calmar a Maxi, finalmente dejó que me fuera.

Salí del hospital totalmente deshecha, mi corazón estaba totalmente dividido entre ir a mi hogar o quedarme con Maxi pero aunque me quedara no lo dejarían estar conmigo, no tengo casa ni trabajo en Londres.

Tomé un taxi que me llevara a casa de Alice, durante el camino miraba por la ventana mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, en mis manos tenía mi celular miré la pantalla un par de veces por si tenía noticias de Edward pero no había nada. Llegué a la casa y era hora de partir no podía seguir esperándolo.

Tomé mis maletas, llamé a un auto para que me llevara. Antes de salir di una última mirada a la casa de Alice, este viaje me había entregado tanto, mi corazón se había sanado en cuando a Jacob, pero ahora dolía por Edward y por Max.

Llegué al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo para hacer los trámites de embarque, se escuchó el último llamado para mi vuelo y antes de entrar a la puerta de embarque miré a mí alrededor, pensaba que quizás Edward llegaría a despedirse, pero no fue así.

Caminé lentamente hacia la entrada del avión, con todas las emociones a flor de piel, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, pero era el momento de asumir que ahora estaba con la mujer que amaba y lo que pasó con nosotros fue solo algo de las vacaciones, estábamos solos y vulnerables, necesitábamos consuelo.

Deje salir todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones, era el momento de regresar a casa.

* * *

**Hola chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo de la semana. El último de Bella en Londres, la próxima semana tendremos el mismo capítulo pero contado desde el punto de vista de Edward. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Millaray**


	15. Adiós EPOV

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**15. Adios (Edward's POV)**

**EPOV**

Disfrutaba de la vista que tenía mi departamento, Londres en invierno era hermoso, tenía la costumbre de tomar una taza de café viendo el paisaje y aprovechando de poner en perspectiva mi vida, como ya era costumbre últimamente, mis pensamientos eran ocupados por unos ojos color chocolate, Isabella.

No sabía cómo explicar todo lo que había cambiado mi vida en estos días, conocer a Bella ha sido fantástico, era increíble, hermosa, dulce, inteligente y entretenida.

Desde el primer momento en que la vi, supe que era especial y cuando empecé a conocerla simplemente no me pude alejar de ella, incluso me sentía un poco culpable de todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, pero es que ella era totalmente adictiva.

Cuando me enteré que Tanya me engañaba estuvo a mi lado, consolándome era perfecta y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sintiendo cosas más fuertes, escucharla hablar de su relación en Seattle me hizo sentir celos y muchas ganas de tomarla en mis brazos para prometerle que nunca nadie la haría sufrir así de nuevo. Ver como se relacionaba con Max y el cariño que le había tomado al pequeño solo reafirmaba lo que pensaba de ella, era una mujer increíble.

El único defecto de Bella era vivir en Seattle, me invadía una sensación de angustia ante su partida, no sabía qué hacer, estaba claro de que no quería que se marchara pero no sabía cómo hacer para que se quedara a mi lado. Nuestra relación había avanzado demasiado rápido por aprovechar el poco tiempo que teníamos y por mi parte no quería que todo terminara acá pero no sabía lo que ella quería, si sentía lo mismo que yo.

Visité a mi padre en busca de consejo, le conté como todo era fácil con Bella, como me hacía sonreír todo el tiempo, de mis incontrolables ganas de protegerla y de cómo me hacía querer ser un mejor hombre. Mi padre me dijo que él había sentido lo mismo cuando conoció a mi madre y me aconsejaba que no la dejara ir, dijo que en la vida muy pocas veces se nos presentaban personas así.

Era extraño, como si se hubiese metido bajo mi piel y solo pudiese pensar en ella. Quería hacer las cosas bien, quería ofrecerle una oportunidad para conocernos pero la distancia era una gran barrera. La seguiría a Seattle pero no podía aquí estaba Max y esa era otra de mis prioridades no podía irme, tenía que ver qué sucedería con el pequeño y donde lo reubicarían.

Hoy era el último día de Bella en Londres, hablaría con ella le diría lo que sentía y que no quería que se fuera, que podíamos idear algo para estar juntos que si el destino nos había reunido viviendo a kilómetros de distancia no podíamos dejar pasar lo que estábamos sintiendo. La recogería en casa de Alice para almorzar juntos ahí hablaría con ella.

Terminé mi café, tomé mis cosas y bajé al estacionamiento. Estaba casi llegando donde Bella, le mandé un mensaje para que estuviese lista.

Estacioné fuera de la casa de mi hermana y salí del auto a esperarla, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver la encantadora imagen de Bella, inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

___—_Hola_—_ saludé.

___—_Hola_._

Me acerqué a ella y besé sus labios, me encantaba sentirla así de cerca, abrí el auto para que subiera y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

___—_¿Qué te gustaría almorzar? — pregunté.

___—_Japonesa.

___—_Leíste mi mente— dije mientras tomaba su mano, este tipo de cosas me hacía pensar que teníamos una conexión especial.

Me encantaba sentir el contacto de su piel, tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía.

___—_¿Sabes algo sobre donde ubicaran a Max después de que le den el alta?_—_ preguntó haciéndome salir de mi burbuja.

___—_He hablado con la asistente y me explicó que luego del alta Max tiene dos opciones, la primera es que quede con una familia de manera temporal hasta que sea adoptado por una familia definitiva y la segunda es que vaya a un hogar de menores— dije con tristeza.

___—_Ojalá lo asignen a una familia temporal, odiaría que el fuese a un hogar.

___—_Tranquila, sabes que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que el termine en un buen lugar— dije intentando calmarla, tampoco soportaba la idea de Max en un hogar.

Conduje hasta mi restaurant favorito de comida japonesa, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Bella, era preciosa no podía dejar de sentirme afortunado por tenerla a mi lado, nos mirábamos disimuladamente e intercambiábamos sonrisas.

Nos acomodaron en una de las mesas que estaban libres y ordenamos, otra cosa que me gustaba de Bella era que tenía un gran apetito se veía adorable cuando comía.

___—_Adoro la comida japonesa.

___—_Se nota has ordenado lo suficiente para alimentar a toda una familia de japoneses— dijo en un tono burlón.

___—_Es que tengo mucha hambre.

___—_Está bien Bells, me encantan las mujeres con apetito— un hermoso color rojo tiñó sus mejillas.

La comida llegó, todo se veía exquisito.

___—_Esto esta delicioso, pero creo que tomaré un poco de lo tuyo— dije.

___—_Hey ahora no te burlas de mi comida, que alimentaría a una familia de japoneses.

Me reí ante su comentario y tomé un poco de su comida, miré a Bella perdiéndome en sus ojos. Era el momento de decirle lo que sentía, esperaba con todo mi corazón que ella me correspondiera.

_ —Bella, quería hablar contigo, es sobre tu partida, verás…— _Mi celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el momento.

Tomé mi celular, en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Tanya ¿Por qué me llamaba? No quería saber nada de ella.

—_Es Tanya— _dije en voz baja.

El celular seguía sonando y no sabía que hacer, no estaba esperando que llamara, las cosas entre nosotros habían terminado.

—_Contesta—_dijo Bella, me confundió que ella me incentivara a contestarle y mil pensamientos me invadieron, quizás Bella pensaba que aún tenía sentimientos por Tanya. Me di cuenta de que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Tanya y decirle que lo nuestro había acabado definitivamente, pero no lo haría hoy, no el último día que tenía con Bella.

Acepté la llamada.

___—_Tanya— dije a modo de saludo.

___—_Edward, necesitaba hablar contigo, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Necesito verte, te necesito y sé que tú también me extrañas_— _se notaba ansiedad en su voz.

___—_Las cosas ya no son así…— intenté explicarle pero me interrumpió-

___—_Te amo y estoy segura de que tu no me has olvidado, por favor necesitamos hablar no podemos dejar las cosas así, por favor nos debemos más que esto.

___—_No pue…— nuevamente me interrumpió.

___—_Por favor, estoy desesperada necesito verte y explicarte todo.

___—_¿Dónde estás? — conocía a Tanya ella era muy insistente y no se alejaría fácilmente, decidí hablar con ella para que no me buscara más.

___—_En casa de mis padres. ¿Vendrás?

___—_No lo sé, tengo un compromiso— primero tenía que hablar con Bella.

___—_Por favor di que al menos consideraras venir.

___—_Está bien, lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada.

Hablar con Tanya trajo de vuelta los recuerdos de los planes que había hecho con ella, extrañaba tener un futuro junto a alguien, levanté mi mirada y ahí estaba Bella, me miraba de manera preocupada y en su mirada había otra cosa que no podía descifrar.

___— _Era Tanya.

___— _Debe haber recapacitado—dijo, no podía creer que Bella quisiera que volviera con ella.

___—_¿Crees que debo hablar con ella?_— _pregunté esperando que me dijera que no.

___—_No lo sé ¿Tu qué quieres hacer?

Sentía que tenía que hablar con Tanya terminar las cosas con ella, aclararle que no volveríamos a estar juntos y luego tenía que hablar con Bella sin ataduras sin sentir que Tanya pudiese aparecer en nuestras vidas, el problema era que tenía el tiempo en mi contra.

___—_Creo que tengo que hablar con ella, no he sabido de ella desde el día que me enteré que me engañaba y ese día la rabia hablaba por mí, ahora que las cosas ya están más frías estoy más capacitado para hablar y aclarar las cosas. Pero no lo quiero hacer el día en que te vas y además esta lo de Max._—_ Intenté explicarla a Bella, pero sentí que a medida que lo hacía, ella se alejaba.

___—_No te preocupes por mí anda ahora a hablar con ella para que puedas volver a lo de Maxi a tiempo, si sientes que debes aclarar las cosas con ella, tienes que ir— dijo.

Tomé aire, tenía que pensar rápido, iría donde Tanya terminaría con ella de manera oficial y estaría con Bella y Max el resto del día, le diría a Bella que intentáramos estar juntos, armé rápidamente el plan en mi cabeza de lo que tenía que hacer.

___— _Eres maravillosa—acaricié su mejilla e intenté guardar en mi mente su hermoso rostro.

___— _Anda pronto, para que puedas volver.

___— _Esperaré que termines de comer— no la dejaría almorzando sola.

___—_No es necesario, yo puedo pagar el almuerzo de los dos. Solo anda ¿Ok?

Me levanté de la mesa me acerqué hacia donde estaba tomé su rostro para besarla, ella se giró y mis labios terminaron en su mejilla, me dolió su reacción la sensación de lejanía seguía haciéndose presente.

—_Gracias, te quiero.__—_ dije en un último intento de tener alguna señal de que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros, ella levantó su rostros y me volví a perder en su mirada, pero no me dijo nada.

Miré la hora, era muy tarde tenía que irme ahora si quería estar de vuelta. Caminé rápidamente hacia la salida, esperaba poder arreglar todo cuando volviera de hablar con Tanya.

Conduje al límite de velocidad aceptado, me estacioné al llegar a la casa de los padres de Tanya.

Toqué la puerta e inmediatamente Tanya abrió la puerta. Su rostro delataba que había estado llorando. Cuando me vio se lanzó a mis brazos, la alejé.

_—Tanya, no las cosas han cambiado __—_ expliqué.

Entramos a la sala de estar, me senté en el sofá. Ella se paseaba de un lugar a otro, sin decir nada.

_ —No tengo toda la tarde, por favor, ya estoy aquí, dime._

—_Edward, por favor perdóname no se en que estaba pensando. A penas peleamos ese día me di cuenta de que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida, fui una estúpida ahora me doy cuenta de que tú eres el hombre de mi vida, con el que quiero estar el resto de mi vida. Te amo— _dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La miré por unos segundos, no me gustaba verla tan triste, creo que en el fondo le tenía cierto cariño, pero las cosas habían cambiado ahora tenía a otra persona en mi corazón, esperaba que ella también pudiese encontrar a alguien.

_—Tanya, no quería que las cosas terminaran así entre nosotros, de verdad te quise, fuiste muy importante en mi vida y espero que encuentres a alguien que te pueda hacer feliz, pero lo lamento pero lo nuestros se terminó, ya no te amo._

___—_No eso no es cierto, tú me amas_— _dijo entre sollozos.

___— _Pensé que te amaba pero me he dado cuenta de que no era así, lo lamento.

___—_¿Porque?_— _preguntó mirando directamente a mis ojos, me sentía mal diciéndole pero no podía mentirle, yo no era así.

___— _Conocí a alguien y ella me hace sentir como una nueva persona, tengo nuevos proyectos en mi vida, estoy feliz.

___— _No pensé que me olvidarías tan rápido, ni que te enamoraras.

___— _Creo que eso sucede cuando encuentras a la persona indicada— fue hablando con Tanya que me di cuenta que lo de Bella era más intenso de lo que pensaba sé que solo eran semanas pero estaba enamorado de ella.

Terminé de conversar con Tanya, me sentía liberado y con una sensación de felicidad inmensa, estaba enamorado de Bella y no podía dejar de sonreír y de imaginar mi vida junto a ella.

No sabía que hacer ella estaría en lo de Maxi, recordé todo lo que habíamos vivido en estos días y todo se fue aclarando ahora era libre y sabía lo que quería en mi vida a Bella y a Max y no los dejaría ir.

Subí a mi auto, tomé mi teléfono, busqué el número de la Srta Miller.

___—_¿Hola, Srta. Miller?

___—_Si con ella.

___—_Habla el Dr. Edward Cullen.

___—_Dr. Cullen ¿Cómo está?

___—_Bien, gracias. Srta. Miller la llamaba porque como usted sabe hoy dan de alta a Max quería saber si ya encontró una familia.

___—_Desafortunadamente no, como le expliqué su situación es algo difícil, lo más probable es que vaya a un hogar del gobierno.

___—_¿Quiero adoptar a Max? — dije impulsivamente.

___—_Dr. Cullen eso es fantástico, pero creo que debe pensar más detenidamente no es algo tan simple.

___—_Para mí si lo es, adoró a Max y no puedo pensar en un mejor futuro para él que junto a mí.

— _Bueno Dr. Cullen si está seguro le aconsejo que vaya a conversar con su abogado. Los trámites de adopción permanente se demoraran además tiene que ser analizado el caso usted sería padre soltero y eso no es lo ideal. Por el momento podríamos dejar a Max con usted como familia temporal._

___—_Muchas gracias.

___—_Le aconsejo que se apresure con el papeleo, la solicitud de que Max se traslade a un hogar ya se ha enviado.

___— _Si ahora mismo iré con mi abogado. Quería pedirle un favor.

___—_Usted dirá.

___—_Por favor espero que esta conversación quede entre nosotros y no comenté con nadie esto, prefiero que este todo listo antes de comentarlo.

___— _No se preocupe Dr. 

___—_Gracias, supongo que nos vemos mañana en su oficina.

___—_Hasta entonces.

___—_Adiós.

Llamé a directamente al celular de Jason Jenks mi abogado, le expliqué rápidamente mi situación, dijo que me esperaba en su despacho. Él había trabajado desde hace bastante tiempo con mi familia y esperaba que pudiese acelerar al máximo el proceso.

Di mi nombre a la secretaria del despacho del sr. Jenks, ella me dijo que me recibiría inmediatamente.

A los pocos minutos me hizo pasar a su oficina, allí con más calma le expliqué la situación, él efectivamente dijo que debido a ser soltero podría complicarse lo de la adopción permanente pero que por otro lado tenía a mi favor registros impecables, un trabajo estable, buena situación económica y una familia ejemplar. Eso me dio esperanzas, estuvimos un buen rato rellenando documentos y analizando las posibilidades, no pensé que fuese algo tan complejo, Jenks me explicó que así eran los procesos de adopción no todos podían adoptar.

Cuando salí del despacho de Jenks, era muy tarde miré mi reloj ya no alcanzaba a ir al hospital pero si me daba prisa llegaría a la casa de Alice a tiempo para llevar a Bella al aeropuerto. Manejé rápido no quise ver a cuando iba por que lo más seguro es que estuviese violando alguna ley. Llegué a la casa y me bajé desesperado del auto, toqué el timbre pero no había respuesta saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y me di cuenta de que la batería se había acabado, no sabía en qué momento se había apagado, quizás Bella me había tratado de ubicar pero mi teléfono se había muerto, hacía ya varios días que estaba fallando. Maldije varias veces en mi interior, Bella no abrió la puerta ya no estaba en la casa. Volví a subir a mi auto con dirección al aeropuerto.

Rogaba poder alcanzar a Bella, que su vuelo se hubiese retrasado, ella no se podía ir no sin saber lo que sentía por ella. Llegué lo más rápido que pude al aeropuerto no quise mirar la hora no quería saber si era demasiado tarde, corrí entre la gente hasta llegar al mesón donde estaba la aerolínea de Bella.

___—_Srta. ¿Cuál es la puerta de embarque para el vuelo de las 20:00 horas a Seattle?

___—_Sr. Lo lamento ya se dio el último llamado para abordar el vuelo y acaban de despegar.

Me alejé del mesón desesperado sin saber que hacer me senté en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto y con ambas manos tomé mi cabeza. Se había ido sin poder decirle todo lo que sentía, sin saber nada de lo que sucedería con Maxi. Esto no se podía terminar así, la sensación de vacío en mi pecho dolía demasiado, imaginar mi vida sin saber de Bella era algo inaceptable, teníamos que intentarlo, tenía que darme una oportunidad.

No sabía qué hacer, por el momento estaba atado en Londres hasta resolver el asunto de Maxi.

Cuando pude calmarme pensé con mayor claridad, me levanté y fui a un teléfono público.

___—_Hola— dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

___—_Alice, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de escuchar tu voz.

___—_Hermanito que bueno que llamaste, tengo tanto que contarte.

___—_Espera tengo que decirte algo.

___—_¿Qué pasó? No te oyes bien.

___—_Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

**Hola**

**Aqui esta el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Llegamos a los 100 reviews, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, este capítulo va dedicado a que ha dejado un review por cada capítulo que ha leído.**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos la próxima semana en el final de esta historia.**

**Millaray.**


	16. ¿En casa?

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**16. ¿En casa?**

**BPOV**

Hace un par de días que estoy en Seattle, era una sensación extraña, mi vida había cambiado y me estaba costando trabajo sentirme en casa.

Cuando el avión aterrizó me sorprendí al ver a Alice, Jazz y Sophie esperando por mí en el aeropuerto, mayor fue la sorpresa cuando mi mejor amigo y mi nueva amiga me contaron que estaban en una relación, bastaba con verlos para darse cuenta de lo mucho que se querían, Jasper me confesó que nunca se había sentido así, que había sido algo fulminante y que estaba totalmente enamorado de Alice Cullen, ella no se quedaba atrás verla interactuar con Jazz y Sophie demostraba lo apegada que estaba a ellos. Alice desde mi regreso me habrá agradecido, creo que unas cien veces, por poner a Jazz en su camino.

Ver a Jazz así me hacía feliz, sabía mejor que nadie que mi amigo se merecía una nueva oportunidad en el amor, aunque debo reconocer que los envidiaba un poco, envidiaba que ellos se hubiesen atrevido a tener algo más, se estaban arriesgando por lo que sentían, me hacía pensar en Edward y mis últimos días en Londres, si tan solo él hubiese aparecido podríamos haber conversado y quizás me encontraría en una situación parecida a la de mis amigos, pero no había tenido noticias de él desde que me dejó ese día en el almuerzo. Probablemente las cosas con Tanya se habían arreglado y con eso lo nuestro pasó a ser solo el recuerdo de unas lindas vacaciones, había querido llamarlo pero cuando pensaba mejor las cosas me arrepentía no quería caer en lo mismo que había pasado con Jacob, un amor no correspondido, se suponía que esa etapa de mi vida había quedado en el pasado y no estaba dispuesta a repetirla con Edward.

Mañana era víspera de año nuevo y celebraríamos en la casa de Rose y Emmett, como era costumbre se realizaría una celebración enorme con muchos invitados. Alice había insistido en que fuésemos juntas a escoger el atuendo perfecto, la verdad no me motivaba mucho la idea de ir de compras pero ella era demasiado insistente, se justificó diciendo que este sería su manera de agradecerme lo de Jasper y que teníamos que conocernos más, ella tenía el presentimiento de que seríamos las mejores amigas, la efusividad de Alice era algo agotador, finalmente terminé por ceder antes sus peticiones.

Tenía que recoger a Alice en casa de Jazz, donde se estaba quedando, me miré en el espejo antes de salir en mi rostro se marcaban ojeras producto del cambio de horario que aún tenía desajustado, mi piel estaba pálida y mi ánimo andaba por los suelos. Intenté mejorar mi aspecto tomando mi cabello y con un poco de maquillaje, la verdad es que fue bastante poco lo que ayudó, derrotada tomé mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto para ir por Alice.

Estaba llegando a la casa de Jazz cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—_Hola._

—_Bella, te estoy esperando, vienes veinte minutos tarde—_ Reconocí la voz de Alice al otro la do de la línea.

— L_o siento, no me di cuenta que había salido tan tarde, pero estoy estacionando fuera de la casa de Jazz._

—_Está bien, voy saliendo._

Terminé de estacionar y me relajé un poco en el asiento, escuchaba la radio cuando la canción que se escuchaba terminó, inmediatamente comenzó una nueva, algo se removió en mi interior al reconocer la melodía "Claro de Luna" los recuerdos de Edward me volvieron a inundar y sin darme cuenta una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Por inercia me incorporé apagué la radio y limpié mi rostro, lo que menos quería era verme en la situación de explicarle a Alice que estaba llorando por su hermano.

Alice llegó a los pocos segundos.

—_Hola—_ saludó de manera efusiva.

—_Hola._

—_Tienes un pésimo aspecto ¿Qué te sucedió?_

—_Gracias por tu recibimiento, debe ser porque no he dormido bien, el cambio de horario todavía me tiene mal—_ dije intentando sonar convincente.

Alice me recorrió con una mirada suspicaz pero no comentó nada más, agradecí internamente por que el tema hubiese quedado atrás. Decidí cambiar el tema para aligerar el ambiente.

— _¿Rose vendrá con nosotros? —_No la había visto de mi regreso y la extrañaba mucho, por lo que me había comentado Jazz ella y Alice habían congeniado de maravilla.

_— Ese era el plan pero no podrá acompañarnos, se atrasó con la fecha de entrega de una escultura para un cliente._

_— Qué lástima, quería verla._

_— Pero no te preocupes dijo que nos invitaba mañana temprano a su casa para que nos pusiésemos al día sobre tu viaje._

_— Creo que esa es solo una excusa y se aprovechará de nosotros para que la ayudemos con los preparativos de la fiesta—_ mi comentario hizo reír a Alice.

_—Eso es muy probable.__ Pero igual podemos aprovechar de que nos cuentes algo sobre tu viaje. No has hablado mucho sobre ello ¿Qué te pareció Londres?_

_— Es precioso, una ciudad encantadora que te quita el aliento__—_respondí.

_— ¿Cómo lo pasaste?_ _— _las preguntas de Alice me estaba poniendo tensa

_— Bien, fue un lindo viaje— _me limité a decir.

Por suerte ya estábamos llegando al mall y las preguntas de Alice se detendrían.

_— Llegamos—_anuncié.

Alice conocía mejor el lugar que yo, recorrimos varias tiendas pero en ninguna había algo que según ella llamara su atención, la verdad es que yo estaba distraída y no seguía el ritmo de Alice. Finalmente paramos en una tienda donde Alice sonrió y dijo:

—_Esta es la tienda lo presiento._

—_Entremos—_ dijo tomando mi mano.

La tienda era muy elegante y exclusiva, nunca había estado en un lugar así, en lo que se trataba de ropa era bastante relajada y generalmente compraba lo primero que encontraba. Alice se acercó a la vendedora y le indicó que necesitábamos un vestido para la noche de año nuevo, para mí.

_— ¿Y tú vestido?__—_ pregunté.

_— El mío lo compré el día que supe que me quedaría aqui para año nuevo.__ Así que hoy solo nos dedicaríamos a buscarte el vestido perfecto._

Alice y la vendedora me miraron de pies a cabeza y sin ni siquiera consultarme me metieron a un probador donde empezaron a traer muchos vestidos. Me sentía muy incómoda la mayoría de los modelos era demasiado provocadores para mi gusto y jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza usar algo así.

—_Alice la mayoría de estos vestidos no son de mi estilo—_ dije intentando no ser descortés.

—_Bella por favor dales una oportunidad, los escogí porque sé que se te verán fabulosos— _Dijo poniendo una cara de cachorrito a la que no me pude resistir.

Comencé a probarme uno a uno los vestidos, cada vez que salía del probador Alice comenzaba a aplaudir, todos les gustaban, ella tenía razón todos los que me había probado me quedaban bien pero nunca me había emocionado la ropa y claramente ella estaba disfrutando esto más que yo.

Sólo quedaban unos cinco vestidos por probarme y me estaba aburriendo. Tomé el vestido que tocaba probarme, era de color azul, se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, cuello en V, espalda descubierta, tenía algunos pliegues en la zona del busto que se justaban y caían a la parte de abajo del vestido y que se acomodaban finalmente en un costado, llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas. El vestido era uno de los más sencillos que me había probado, me gustaba era un poco más mi estilo. Salí del probador, para ver la reacción de Alice.

—_Bella estas preciosa, ese es el vestido._

_— ¿Te gustó?_ _— _pregunté incrédula.

_— Es perfecto._

Me fije mejor en mi reflejo, la verdad es que el vestido se veía muy bien.

—_Me gusta, el color es precioso—_dije.

_— Sabes ese es el color favorito de Edward._

Miré nuevamente el vestido y estiré las arrugas inexistentes en el vestido intentando que las emociones no me delataran frente a Alice.

—_Ire a cambiarme—_ anuncié.

Salí del probador y Alice me estaba esperando en la caja, la vendedora me pidió que le entregara el vestido y comenzó a envolverlo junto con un montón de otras cosas.

_— ¿Qué son todas esas cosas?_

—_Algunos accesorios para tu vestido, tacones y bueno otras cosas necesarias en tu guardarropa. Tengo que confesar que estuve curioseando un poco cuando estuve en tu casa._

Antes de que pudiera quejarme Alice me puso de nuevo su cara de cachorrito.

—_Como quieras—_dije finalmente.

Me abrazó, se puso muy contenta, inclusive agregó un poco más de cosas a la compra, pero se ganó una mirada severa de mi parte y volvió a dejarlas donde estaban.

Cuando terminamos con la compras fuimos a almorzar y durante la tarde estuvimos en mi casa, ella me ayudó a ordenar mis nuevas adquisiciones.

—_Creo que tendrás que agrandar tu guardarropa—_ dijo Alice.

—_No te preocupes que después de esta compra no vuelvo a comprar nunca más ropa._

Alice puso cara de espanto, hasta que le dije que estaba bromeando.

Se hizo tarde, Jasper llegó a buscar a Alice, me invitó a cenar con ellos, pero rechacé la invitación el día de compras me había dejado agotada y la verdad mi ánimo seguía estando por los suelos. Despedí a los chicos, Alice me pidió que la recogiera temprano para ir donde Rose, nos arreglaríamos allí.

Preparé un baño de tina, para relajarme antes de ir a la cama.

Terminé el baño y fui directamente a la cama, comencé a pensar en Edward y en Maxi, me preguntaba dónde estaría esperaba que una familia sustituta lo acogiera, esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente agradeciendo que finalmente me hubiera acostumbrado al horario de Seattle, mi aspecto había mejorado un poco con las horas de sueño. El resto del día revisé mi correo, intentando ponerme al día en el trabajo, las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin.

En mi bandeja de entrada había un mensaje de Jacob, dirigido a mí y a Jasper de manera muy formal, solicitando la asignación de un nuevo editor, debido a que conmigo había demasiadas diferencias creativas y que le era imposible seguir trabajando junto a mí.

Era insólita su desfachatez todo esto era porque me negué a aceptar su proposición de ser su amante. Llame a Jasper y le pregunté si había leído el mail.

_—Puedes creerlo y ahora quiere otro editor— _le dije a Jasper.

_—Bella tranquila, _no te preocupes por eso, además en la editorial tenemos otros planes para ti.

_—¿Qué planes?_

_—Lo sabrás cuando regresemos a la editorial, ahora estamos de vacaciones así que intenta olvidarte del trabajo._

_— Está bien, nos vemos más tarde._

_— Nos vemos, Bells._

Sin tener mucho que hacer, preparé algo para almorzar porque ya me había saltado el desayuno, preparé una ensalada. Cuando terminé recibí una llamada de Rose que decía que nos necesitaba en su casa inmediatamente, tenía algunos problemas con lo de la fiesta.

Llamé a Alice y le dije que estaba en treinta minutos en la casa de Jazz para que fuésemos donde Rose. Arreglé las cosas que necesitaría para cambiarme en la noche y me subí al auto. Le mande un sms a Alice para que saliera cuando llegué donde Jazz.

Alice venía con una maleta de esas con rueditas en una mano y con la otra mano tenía agarrada a Sophie, la ayudé a acomodar las cosas en la cajuela del auto, mientras ella subía a Sophie en el asiento trasero y le ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

_— Sophie vendrá con nosotros, ella también se arreglará con nosotros para año nuevo._

_— Me parece muy bien ¿Estas emocionada por la fiesta? — _le pregunté a Sophie.

_— __Sí. Alice me compró un vestido muy lindo._

Llegamos a casa de Rose donde ella nos recibió inmediatamente, tenía algunos problemas con la decoración, Alice entendió inmediatamente cual era el problema así que ellas comenzaron a tratar de solucionarlo y yo me dediqué a jugar con Sophie.

La tarde avanzó rápidamente, estábamos viendo una película cuando Rose y Alice llegaron desesperadas por lo tarde que era y que aún no comenzábamos a arreglarnos, miré de reojo mi reloj y eran las seis y media de la tarde, no entendía porque tanto escándalo.

Me mandaron a duchar mientras ellas se encargaban de Sophie, era muy gracioso ver a Alice y a Rose juntas se complementaban, pero también debo admitir que me asustaba un poco al pensar que ellas se encargarían de arreglarme para hoy.

Salí de la ducha, Alice y Rose me abordaron una se encargaría de mi cabello y la otra de mis uñas, así comenzó el proceso de embellecimiento. En algunos momentos de libertad que tuve me fijé en Sophie se veía adorable con su vestidito y con su cabello perfectamente peinado, parecía una princesita.

Luego de un tiempo que se me hizo eterno estaba lista, no podía creerlo cuando me vi, definitivamente la mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo no era la Bella Swan que conocía, esta era un chica mucho más hermosa.

_— Chicas, han hecho un trabajo increíble, no me reconozco. Muchas gracias._

_— Te dije que el vestido se te vería perfecto— _Dijo Alice.

_— Hoy atraerás muchas miradas, quien sabe si una de ellas es del hombre de tus sueños— _dijo Rose.

_— No quiero saber nada de hombres, esta noche solo seré yo y un par de mojitos._

_— Bueno pero uno nunca sabe, las cosas pueden cambiar— _agregó Alice.

_— Rose donde está tu esposo, no lo he visto— _ dije para cambiar el tema.

_— Esta con Jazz, sabe cómo me pongo cuando damos una fiesta así que prefiere dejarme sola o terminamos peleando._

_— Es tarde, Rose tenemos que comenzar a arreglarnos — dijo Alice._

Las chicas se fueron a arreglar y nos dejaron en la habitación, me acomodé junto a Sophie en el sillón mientras veíamos otra película, al rato escuché el vozarrón de Emmett que nos estaba llamando, Sophie saltó del sillón y corrió para encontrarse con su tío, fui tras de ella y nos encontramos con Jazz y Emmett los dos muy arreglados para la fiesta, se veían muy guapos.

_— ¡Bella!— _dijo Emmett mientras me levantaba del suelo en uno de sus efusivos abrazos.

_— Emmett no respiro._

_— Ya bájala que la romperás— _dijo Jazz.

_— Qué bueno es tenerte en casa nuevamente._

_— Estas hermosa— _dijo Jazz y me dio un beso en la mejilla_._

_— Gracias— _no pude evitar sonrojarme.

_— Es verdad, hoy romperás muchos corazones— _agregó Emmett.

Bajamos a tomar algo mientras los invitados de la fiesta comenzaban a llegar, Emmett y Rose no se habían medido en organizar la fiesta, todo se veía espectacular. Las chicas no tardaron en acompañarnos, estaban preciosas, los chicos las miraban embobados. Me gustaba ver a mis amigos felices, desgraciadamente no podía dejar de sentir un poco de celos, mientras ellos se sentían completos a mí me invadía una sensación de vacío, sentía que Seattle ya no era mi hogar y me sentía fuera de lugar.

_— ¿Qué pasa Bells? Parece que estás en otro mundo. — _dijo Emmett.

_— No pasa nada._

_— Te conozco. ¿Es por Black?_

_— No él es historia antigua, esta vez es por mí, me siento fuera de lugar. El viaje me hizo cambiar y ahora me siento como de visita, es extraño._

_— ¿Dónde te gustaría estar?_

_— No lo sé_— Dije pero en verdad una palabra ocupó mi cabeza, Londres. Allí es donde quería estar pero no me sentía lo suficientemente valiente para regresar, quizás debía cambiar de ambiente dejar Seattle, pero no volvería a Londres no para ver a Edward con Tanya.

_— ¿Londres_?

_— No creo que es momento de cambiar de ambiente pero no por Londres_.

_— Es una decisión importante, mientras estés segura de que eso es lo que quieres sabes que tienes mi apoyo_.

_— Gracias_

Le di un abrazo a Emmett, me gustaba conversar con él, era muy intuitivo y muchas veces notaba las cosas antes que el resto. La idea de dejar Seattle era atrayente pero aún era algo que tenía que ser madurado, pero me gustaba tener un nuevo propósito para el año que se aproximaba, empezar de cero.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento. Sophie ya estaba demasiado agotada así que Jasper y Alice subieron para acomodarla en una de las habitaciones que estaba habilitada para cuando ella se quedaba con sus tíos. Se me acercaron varios hombres durante la noche, a los cuales ignoré cortésmente. Inclusive me pareció divisar a Jacob y Leah, obviamente ninguno de los dos se acercó a saludar.

Escuché la voz de Emmett por los parlantes que estaban el salón, Emmett y Rose estaban en el escenario dando la bienvenida a los invitados. Miré el reloj en una de las pantallas de plasma y solo quedaban segundos para que el nuevo año se iniciara.

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva y en el ambiente se comenzó a sentir la ansiedad del momento. Justo cuando dieron las cero horas, las luces se apagaron por completo dejando que la oscuridad se adueñara del lugar, mi corazón se aceleró ante la situación pero eso no fue nada cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba a su cuerpo, en un principio pensé en alejarme pero el tacto era demasiado familiar, el aroma de la persona también era conocido, pero no podía ser él, era imposible.

Todas mis dudas se disiparon cuando presionó sus labios junto a los míos para comenzar el mejor beso de mi vida, sentía como en estómago revoloteaban miles de mariposas intentando escapar, sus labios eran dulces y se movían al compás de los míos, subí mis manos para acariciar su cabello y sentí como sus labios se curvaron ante mi acción, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero yo estaba perdiéndome en los labios de Edward, el aire comenzó a faltar y a pesar de que intenté omitir mi necesidad fisiológica, me tuve que separar de sus labios.

Mantenía mis ojos cerrados y lentamente los comencé a abrir, noté que las luces del lugar habían vuelto y frente a mí tenía la maravillosa imagen de Edward Cullen, estaba sin palabras.

_— Feliz año Bella._

_— Feliz año. No puedo creer que estés aquí— _dije acercándome más a él.

_— Lamento no haber podido volver ese día, pero tuve una serie de imprevistos y llegué cuando tu vuelo había partido. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte._

_T— e extrañaba tanto, tenía miedo de que no te volvería a ver._

_— Eso no pasará nunca, si de mí depende no te alejarás de mi vida nunca más._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, no podía creer que él estuviese aquí diciéndome todas esas cosas, estar así despejaba todas mis dudas mi corazón tenía dueño, Edward.

Me miraba intensamente como tratando de grabar todos los detalles de mi rostros en su mente.

_— Te amo, sé que es repentino pero es lo que siento y entiendo si no me correspondes, esperaré toda mi vida si es necesario._

Las palabras de Edward resonaban en mi cabeza, él me amaba y con eso me hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

_— Te amo— _dije.

Me miró con sus preciosos ojos y me perdí en ellos como era costumbre, nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, el tiempo nuevamente perdió su sentido y solo me dediqué a besar a Edward. Cuando nos separamos unas voces nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja personal.

_— ¿Nos quieres presentar a alguien Bella? — _dijo Emmett.

Me separé un poco de Edward, totalmente roja, mis amigos me habían sorprendido y ahora tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

_— Él es Edward, hermano de Alice, lo conocí en Londres— _fue lo que salió de mi boca.

_— ¿Y te lo ha dicho? — preguntó Rose._

_— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunté confundida._

_— Lo que ha repetido durante toda la tarde, que está enamorado de ti— _habló Jazz.

_— ¿Cómo saben ustedes eso? — ahora sí que no entendía nada._

_—Digamos que todos cooperamos un poco con tu sorpresa, Edward habló conmigo el día que viajaste y me contó todo, me junté con los chicos y decidimos ayudar a mi hermanito— _habló Alice.

_— Nosotros fuimos al aeropuerto a recogerlo y aprovechamos para interrogarlo y déjame decirte Bella que cuenta con toda nuestra aprobación, si lo aceptas— _dijo Emmett.

No podía creerlo ellos sabían que Edward estaba aquí, que me quería y ninguno dijo nada. Lo más lógico era que me enojara con ellos pero no había nada que me hiciese enfadar en ese momento.

_— ¿Estás enojada? — _preguntó Rose.

_— No solo sorprendida y muy feliz— _Edward se acercó y se ubicó detrás de mí, rodeándome con sus brazos y dejando un beso en mi hombro.

_— ¿Estás preparada para tu última sorpresa? — _dijo Emmett.

Lo miré con cara confundida, Emmett se acercó y me pasó un sobre. Tomé el sobre lo abrí y saqué unas hojas que estaban dobladas, comencé a leer lo que decían pero no entendía lo que era, creo que la emoción me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

_— No entiendo— _dije.

_— Es tu nuevo contrato, me gustaría que te hicieras cargo de la nueva sucursal de McCarty Books, en Londres— _habló Emmett.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, no podía creerlo, no sabía que decir era tan repentino, sentí como los brazos de Edward me apegaban más hacia a él.

_—Emmett estaba buscando a la persona más calificada para el puesto y eres mi mejor editora, estoy segura de lo harás de maravilla en Londres— _agregó Jazz.

_— ¿Qué dices Bella?¿Hacemos este cambio permanente?— _preguntó Alice.

Me giré un poco para ver los ojos de Edward, ellos estaban llenos de amor y con eso supe lo que tenía que hacer. Levanté mi mano hacia donde estaba Alice y dije:

_— Tenemos un trato._

Estrechamos nuestras manos, Edward me miraba emocionado, no podía creer todo lo que había traído este nuevo año.

_— Esto es para siempre, te amo tanto— _dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

_— Para siempre amor._

Nos besamos nuevamente, de manera dulce demostrándonos todo el amor que sentíamos. Cuando nos separamos Edward, me miró de manera serio.

_— Tengo que decirte algo. Estoy viviendo con alguien en Londres y no sé cómo te lo tomarás pero lo justo es que lo sepas._

No entendía que quería decir Edward con esto, no podía ser Tanya, por mi cabeza se pasaron mil posibilidades pero ninguna tenía sentido.

_—Me han dado la tutoría temporal de Max, estoy haciendo los trámites para que sea permanente. Por eso me retrasé el día que viajaste, ahora esta con mis padres y tengo que volver en 2 días a Londres._

Pensé que no podía ser más feliz en ese momento pero estaba equivocada, eso me hizo ser aún más feliz, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y me acerqué para besar al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

_— Es perfecto Edward, con esto es posible que te ame aún más._

Me acerqué para abrazar a Edward, no podía esperar a que mi nueva vida comenzara.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola**

**Aquí esta el final de esta historia, como siempre ha sido un placer escribirles.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo sus reviews, alertas y favoritos me hicieron muy feliz.**

**Estoy pensando escribir un epílogo de esta historia, no prometo tenerlo la próxima semana porque quiero empezar a trabajar en una historia para el día de San Valentín, pero pronto tendrán noticias mías, no se preocupen.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	17. Epílogo

**Historia basada en la película "The Holiday" y en los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo, escrita por la grandiosa S. Meyer.**

**La historia estará escrita principalmente desde el punto de vista de Bella y Alice.**

**The Holiday**

**17. Epílogo**

**BPOV**

Hace cinco meses que estoy instalada en Londres, ha sido un cambio enorme, decir que las cosas fueron sencillas sería mentir.

Edward dejó Seattle casi inmediatamente después de año nuevo por el asunto de Max, el sería su tutor temporal y tenía que estar de vuelta rápidamente en Inglaterra. Nuestra relación comenzó a distancia, me tomó cerca de un mes y medio poner todas mis cosas en orden para poder trasladarme definitivamente a Londres.

Tuve que hacer una serie de complejos trámites para vivir en Londres pero nada se comparó con el hecho de comentarles a mis padres sobre mis planes.

Los vi una semana después de año nuevo, les comenté sobre mi viaje y que había conocido a alguien, eso se lo tomaron bien, los dos sabían que mi relación con Jacob no había quedado en buenos términos. Finalmente les conté sobre mi ascenso y mi traslado a Londres, la idea no fue de su agrado, pero al verme decidida y cuando entendieron que laboralmente era una oferta única terminaron por aceptarlo.

Alice me ofreció su casa, ella se había instalado donde Jasper aunque viajaba constantemente a Londres. Rechacé la oferta porque prefería tener un lugar propio, además mi nuevo sueldo era bastante generoso por lo que podría darme ciertos lujos.

Los hermanitos Cullen no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi resolución y finalmente me terminaron convenciendo de que tomara el departamento de Edward y que él se mudaría con Max a la casa de Alice. La primera propuesta de Edward fue que viviéramos juntos, una idea tentadora pero era demasiado pronto, sería bueno que primero tuviésemos nuestro propio espacio, además él tenía que adaptarse con Maxi. Obviamente solo accedí pagando un arriendo por el lugar.

Jasper y Alice estaban de maravilla, ella había inaugurado una sucursal de su boutique en Seattle y ahora su marca era conocida en varios lugares de los Estados Unidos, en un principio se fueron a vivir separados, pero como Jasper describió no aguantaron y Alice se mudó de manera permanente a la casa de Jasper. Mi amigo estaba encantado con ella aunque en un principio fue difícil compatibilizar los horarios de trabajo finalmente superaron los obstáculos y ahora estaban muy felices, Sophie adoraba a Alice, tenían una relación increíble.

El mes y medio que pasamos separados, las cosas estuvieron en calma los dos solo esperábamos el día en el que regresara a Londres, eso nos daba esperanzas y fuerzas para superar la distancia.

Cuando llegué fui recibida por mis hombres favoritos, en el aeropuerto estaba Edward y en sus brazos Maxi, fue una imagen memorable.

Otro momento memorable fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, Edward planeo toda una noche romántica y se preocupó de todos los detalles para que fuese perfecta. Nos conectamos de una manera increíble, jamás me había sentido así con alguien, después de esa noche no me quedó ninguna duda de que ese hombre era mi adicción.

El primer mes en Londres fue genial pasamos casi todo el tiempo los tres juntos, el segundo mes las cosas se volvieron complicadas, la editorial abrió sus puertas y el trabajo comenzó oficialmente, estar a cargo era más complicado de lo que había imaginado, demasiadas decisiones que tomar, de a poco me estaba acostumbrando a mi nuevo puesto.

Fue difícil coordinarnos, llegaba agotada de estar todo el día en la oficina y varias veces a la semana Edward tenía turnos de noche, estaba con menos personal que de costumbre, así que me quedaba cuidando a Max y en la mañana lo llevaba a la guardería.

Mi vida había cambiado demasiado pasé de ser una persona soltera, con un trabajo relajado a la jefa de una editorial, la novia de un cirujano y la pseudomamá de Maxi, no es que no me gustaran mis nuevos roles pero eran diferentes y no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo, muchas veces pensé en devolverme y que lo mío con Edward no resultaría, además se agregaba que extrañaba mi casa, mi familia y mis amigos.

Edward notó mi cambio y conversamos las cosas, ese día Maxi se quedó nuevamente con sus abuelitos como él llamaba a los padres de Edward, el pequeño se había ganado el corazón de todos, salimos a cenar fuera.

_— ¿Qué sucede?_ — preguntó Edward camino al departamento.

_— Es que…_ es solo…. — no sabía cómo explicarlo.

_—Tranquila, amor conversémoslo, cuando lleguemos._

Él siguió manejando y tomó mi mano, eso me tranquilizó un poco, la ansiedad me estaba matando. Llegamos al departamento, me saqué los zapatos, adoraba sentir el frio de las baldosas en mis pies. Edward se acercó por detrás beso mi cuello y susurró.

_— ¿Qué anda mal?_

Me di vuelta y me encontré con esos ojos maravillosos.

_— Bella sabes que puedes decirme todo_— insistió.

_— Es que me siento superada, no sé si pueda hacer esto._

_— ¿Nosotros? ¿Ya no me quieres?_ — su rostro reflejó dolor.

_— No es eso. Siento que las cosas no me están resultando, el trabajo me colapsa aún no me acostumbro, extraño a mi familia y a mis amigos, no sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien con Max y cada vez pasamos menos tiempo juntos, siempre estas con turnos, me haces falta tú y Max son todo lo que tengo acá y siento que quizás hicimos las cosas demasiado rápido._

No me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro, Edward me miraba preocupado.

_— ¿Quieres volver?_

_— No lo sé_— dije y me aferré a él.

Edward me abrazó y nos acomodamos en el sofá el empezó a hacer círculos en mi espalda para que me tranquilizara.

_— Si me voy los perdería a ti y Maxi, no quiero eso._

_— Yo tampoco, te amo._

_— Te amo._

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, confortándonos. Era increíble como su cercanía lograba calmarme, estaba en paz.

_— Lo siento_ — dijo Edward bajito.

Me levanté hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos_._

_— No me mires así, es mi culpa. Fui un imbécil, debí estar ahí tú has dejado mucho por nosotros y no te he apoyado lo suficiente. Han sido demasiados cambios y no pensé en cómo te podrían afectar, he sido un egoísta, dejaste tu casa, tu familia, amigos_.

_— Tampoco he manejado bien las cosas, debería haberte dicho las cosas antes_.

_— ¿Desde hace cuánto te sientes así_? — preguntar.

_— Un par de semanas_.

_— Debías haberme dicho_— dijo.

_— ¿Qué haremos_? — pregunté.

_— Podemos arreglarlo, creo que lo del trabajo es porque la editorial está empezando, estoy seguro de que si le das más tiempo te sentirás más cómoda. Sobre mi trabajo, seguiré yendo al hospital pero no haré más turnos._

_— Pero…_

_— No, tienes razón estoy tomando demasiados turnos y no es justo ni para ti ni para Max y ustedes son mis prioridad. Además también puedo ceder en algunas cosas, no solo tienes que sacrificarte tu. ¿Que opinas?_

_— Me gusta la idea de verte todas las tardes._

_— Las cosas mejoraran amor, lo prometo._

Hablar con Edward de verdad me ayudó, pude decir lo que sentía, el entendió y me apoyó mucho, las cosas cambiaron desde ahí y pasábamos más tiempo juntos.

Él pequeño era adorable cada vez se apegaba más a nosotros, Edward a las pocas semanas que estuvieron viviendo juntos le contó del triste destino de su madre, él aún no comprendía mucho el concepto de muerte, pero entendió que no vería nuevamente a su madre. Edward incluso intentó recolectar algunas de las pertenencias de la ella para mostrárselas cuando el tuviese más conciencia al respecto, eran principalmente fotografías de sus primeros años juntos.

Aún no teníamos noticias sobre la adopción definitiva de Maxi, Edward estaba constantemente averiguando sobre los avances en el caso.

Hoy era un día especial hacía seis meses que vivía en Londres y tal como lo había predicho Edward las cosas mejoraron, en el trabajo no me podía quejar éramos una editorial nueva pero estábamos trabajando en 5 proyectos muy prometedores, me sentía bien.

Finalmente todo el esfuerzo del comienzo había valido la pena, mis padres vendrían en diciembre, Edward seguía sin turnos por lo que pasábamos harto tiempo juntos y nuestra relación estaba mejor que nunca. Las dudas que me habían invadido meses atrás quedaron en el pasado, él era el hombre de mi vida y no me molestaría pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Quería hacer algo especial, así que les haría la cena. Preparé mi especialidad, lasaña.

Tenía todo listo, solo faltaban los chicos se habían retrasado. Intenté en el celular de Edward pero no tuve respuesta. Tomé mi computador para revisar algunas cosas del trabajo y esperé que llegaran.

Cuarenta minutos después escuché el timbre, me levanté a abrirles.

_— Llegas tarde._

_— Lo sé, lo siento amor, pero te prometo que tengo una excelente justificación_ — dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

_— ¡Bella! —_ dijo Maxi lanzándose a mis brazos, tenía un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

_— ¿Qué es esto pequeño?_

_— Son para ti, para que nos perdones por llegar tarde_— dijo poniendo cara de cachorro, costumbre que había tomado de Edward.

_— Estas jugando sucio, sabes que no me puedo enojar con él_— le dije a Edward.

Tomé las rosas y le di un abrazo a Maxi, me puse a calentar la comida, Edward fue conmigo a la cocina y Maxi se quedó jugando en la sala de estar.

_— ¿Me contarás porque se demoraron?_

_— Aún no, en la mesa._

_— Quiero saber, anda dime._

_— Todo a su tiempo pequeña _— dijo Edward mientras se las arreglaba para meter sus dedos a la torta de chocolate que había preparado para el postre.

_— ¡Hey_! — lo reté alcanzando su mano antes de que se la pudiese llevar a la boca.

— El hábilmente pasó sus dedos por el puente de mi nariz dejándome llena de chocolate, él acercó sus labios y comenzó a limpiar el chocolate, provocando una serie de sensaciones en mi cuerpo, nunca me cansaría de su cercanía, sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, su boca tenía un sabor dulce.

Nos separamos porque Maxi se quejó que tenía hambre su hora de cena se había pasado.

Instalados en la mesa, comenzamos a cenar y seguía curiosa de la razón por la que habían llegado tarde.

_— Amor ¿Me dirás ahora?_

_— La cena esta deliciosa, te luciste_— dijo Edward intentando cambiar el tema.

_— Edward, por favor_— insistí.

_— Qué opinas pequeño ¿Le damos la sorpresa?_

Maxi sonrió y asintió con su cabecita emocionado.

_— Primero que todo Maxi y yo estamos muy felices de que estés con nosotros, estos seis meses han sido maravillosos y tenemos algo para ti. Puedes pasarle su sorpresa Maxi._

Maxi se bajó de la mesa y se fue a la sala de estar tomó un paquete rectangular y me lo pasó junto con un gran abrazo y un beso pegajoso con salsa de la lasaña.

_— Muchas gracias_— dije tomando el regalo.

Abrí el regalo con mucho cuidado, adentro encontré un regalo precioso era un portarretrato doble tenía una foto de los tres que tomamos en el aeropuerto cuando llegué y en el otro lado había un dibujo hecho por Maxi en el que estábamos los tres.

_— ¿Te gustó? _— preguntó ansioso Max.

_— Es el mejor regalo que me han dado_— dije y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla del pequeño, haciendo que el soltara unas risitas.

_— ¿Y yo_? — preguntó Edward.

Me levanté y le di un beso a mi novio.

_— Es precioso, lo pondré en mi oficina._

_— Me alegra que te haya gustado, ahora falta una sola sorpresa._

_— ¿Cuál sorpresa?_ — dijo Maxi divertido, al parecer el no sabía de otra sorpresa.

_— Bueno hoy es un día especial porque celebramos los 6 meses de Bella en Londres y también porque desde hoy Maxi eres oficialmente mi hijo._

_— ¿Tú eres mi papi?— _preguntó Max.

_— Desde hoy soy tu padre._

El pequeño corrió a los brazos de Edward y mis ojos empezaron a acumular lágrimas, era una imagen preciosa.

_— Por eso llegué tarde—_ Explicó Edward sosteniendo a Maxi en los brazos.

Maxi se apegó a él y le dijo algo al oído que no pude escuchar.

_— Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a ella_— le respondió Edward.

_— ¿Puedo?— _dijo Maxi.

_— Ve a preguntarle _— le incentivó Edward.

Él bajó de los brazos de Edward y se subió a mis piernas.

_— ¿Quieres preguntarme algo pequeño?_

_— Sí._

_— Dime._

_— ¿Tú serías mi mamá?_

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y me llenaron de una inmensa felicidad si antes solo tenía lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos, ahora corrían libremente por mis mejillas.

_— Encantada, Maxi._

Él formó una sonrisa en su rostro y me abrazó. Edward se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso para cerrar este momento, el inicio de nuestra familia. Esa noche decidimos que viviríamos juntos. La primera Navidad que pasamos en nuestra casa Edward me pidió matrimonio, bajo el muérdago y yo fui la mujer más feliz del mundo al aceptar su propuesta.

* * *

**Hola**

**Ahora si oficialmente el fin de la historia. ¿Les gustó el epílogo?**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Adoré sus reviews intenté contestar todos.**

**Como siempre fue un agrado compartir mi historia con ustedes y espero que nos sigamos leyendo en las próximas.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


End file.
